Rise of a King: Jinchuuriki of the Golden Dragon
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! Yes, I know another new story but again I see a story challenge I like or get a new story idea I can't help but do it. But I swear after this I will update. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi Attack, a falling star landed in Konoha. Only this falling star was no meteorite, but a dragon; a golden dragon with three-heads. As this creature rampaged across the village, destroying anything and everything in its path, the Yondaime Hokage was forced with no other choice, but to seal it into his newborn son, Naruto. Now the first Jinchuuriki of an entity that isn't a Bijū, how will Naruto handle containing the Devil that laid waste on his village, King Ghidorah.**

'This was supposed to be a good night.' Thought Minato Uzumaki, formerly Namikaze, as he stood across from the masked man, who claims to be Madara Uchiha, who had just ruined what was supposed one of the greatest moments in his life.

It hadn't even been an hour ago that Minato had been helping his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, give birth to their children, triplets in the form of one boy and two girls. Minato had been there to ensure Kushina's seal, which held back the Kyuubi no Kitsune, didn't break from childbirth. It had been agony for both of them, from the screams and numerous threats Kushina kept shouting at him, each more vicious and gruesome than the last, all of which were sure to keep him up at night in fear of Kushina going through with some of them.

Then it was finally over, Minato and Kushina were proud to be new parents for three children, Rei, Mio, and Naruto. Though the happy moment didn't last when the man Minato was currently fighting showed up and took his children hostage right after killing the Anbu guards and midwives, including Biwako Sarutobi.

Minato had managed to get his children away from the masked man and took them to one of his safehouses before going back to get Kushina, only to arrive to see the masked man having already extracted the Kyuubi from her and placed it under his control with the Sharingan, before having it attack Konoha.

After getting Kushina to their children, Minato had gone to confront the Kyuubi, arriving in time to teleport a Tailed Beast Bomb. Minato had then gone to inform the Sandaime of what occurred but was stopped by 'Madara' and teleported away.

All of this leading up to him trying to defeat 'Madara' and break his control over the Kyuubi, but it was difficult due to the man's ability to turn intangible.

'I have to think of something quick, otherwise who knows what kind of destruction he'll bring with the Kyuubi under his control.' Minato thought as both men were about to clash against each other again.

However, before they could resume fighting, something caught their attention. It was a massive falling star that was heading… straight for the village!

Eyes widening in shock, Minato prepared to teleport back to the village and stop the falling star, only for the masked man to remind him of his presence, forcing Minato teleport away before he could grab him.

"Where do you think you are going Yondaime? We still have a fight to finish." 'Madara' said, pleased at this development.

While the falling star was a random event, he's none-the-less pleased since it will impact the village and furthering along Konoha's destruction.

'Damnit!' Cursed Minato, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the meteor impacted just outside the village walls.

He could only hope his family was safe from the impact.

*With Kushina*

"Shh, it's okay Naru-chan, Rei-chan, Mio-chan. Everything will be okay." Kushina said smiling at her newborn children who were fidgeting, both from the fighting outside and the ground suddenly shaking from the meteor hitting the ground.

Kushina though grimaced in pain from the Kyuubi being extracted from her, she knew it was only thanks to her Uzumaki Lifeforce she's even still alive right now. But she knew that even with that a Jinchuuriki that's had their Tailed Beast extracted will die, unless the beast was resealed in them.

Looking at her children, Kushina smiled softly at them, she refused to leave them after finally seeing them for the first time.

'I swear if that masked bastard is still alive after tonight, I'm going to tear his fucking eyes out of his skull and make him eat them for ruining tonight.' Kushina swore mentally.

Kushina was then pulled from her murderous thoughts when she heard the ground start shaking from the sounds of fighting, likely the Kyuubi rampaging about.

'Wait… not fighting, something walking.' Kushina thought as she felt the ground shaking in time with something moving.

Something big, something very, very big.

With some effort Kushina stood up and moved to the window to try and see what was going on. But the moment she looked outside Kushina's eyes widened in shock and horror at what she saw.

"Oh Kami…" Kushina muttered

*With Minato*

Minato knew he was a brave person, as not many people could stand against a thousand Iwa Ninja without flinching, face off against the future Yondaime Raikage A and his Jinchuuriki brother Killer B, and even stare down the Kyuubi. Yes, Minato knew he was brave.

But now, right now he was well and truly terrified.

The reason being was the… monster that appeared from where the meteor had crashed. Only he soon found out it wasn't a meteor when something started rising out of the smoke.

It had started when a lightning storm suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, a storm that surrounded all of Konoha. Followed by hurricane force winds that tore up the surrounding landscape. This was nothing compared to what followed next.

From the smoking crater where the meteor crashed emerged two truly massive bat-like wings with gold colored membranes. The wings were soon joined by a dragon head on a long serpentine neck and another and another for a total of three heads. Finally, the creature stepped out of the smoke revealing itself in its full terrifying glory.

A giant bipedal dragon, easily matching the size of the Kyuubi and probably surpassing it, with three heads on long serpentine necks, two tails with spikes at the end, and two large bat-like wings, with spikes at each end of the folds, at its sides in place of arms which stands upright on its two hind legs. Its body is covered in overlapping golden scales that shined like gold, though the front of its necks weren't covered in scales, but rather skin with a ridged texture that extended down to its chest. Each of the dragon's heads were crowned with ten large and curved horns, five on each side, along with a small ridge atop each head. All three of the dragon's necks are very muscular in addition to being very long. Two rows of spikes run down the back of its center neck, while the left and right necks feature one row apiece, the center head was also positioned in front of the other two, and its eyes were a fiery red.

It was one of the most, if the most, terrifying things Minato has ever seen.

Then the dragon roared.

The roar shook the ground as lightning crashed down around the dragon, impacting everything and everyone nearby.

Minato wasn't sure things could get any worse than they already were with the masked man and Kyuubi, but this dragon appearing just proved him wrong.

And things only got worse when all three of the dragon's heads turned to face the Kyuubi and roared at the fox challengingly, shaking its tails like a rattlesnake. Not one to back down, even while being controlled, the Kyuubi roared at the dragon. The dragon and Kyuubi then charged straight towards each other.

"Oh no…" Minato said in horror and realization of what was about to happen.

When the dragon and Kyuubi collided, Minato had to channel Chakra to his feet to remain standing from the resulting shockwave.

The dragon's heads lashed out biting and snapping at the Kyuubi while trying to wrap themselves around the fox. Though the Kyuubi had the advantage given it could use its teeth and claws, along with its tails, the fox using the latter appendages to wrap around and restrain the dragons body and movements. The Kyuubi tried clawing and biting into the dragon, but the dragon's scales proved strong enough to resist the Kyuubi's attacks.

The Kyuubi's assault was momentarily paused however when it noticed the dragon's throats started glowing brightly. Before the Kyuubi could react, the dragon's head unleashed three gold colored beams of concentrated electricity blasting the fox off of it. The dragon continued unleashing its breath attacks on the Kyuubi, only momentarily stopping when it felt something bouncing off its scales.

Looking down, the dragon growled in annoyance when it saw humans daring to attack it. Angered at both the attacks and interruption the dragon swung its twin tails at the humans ripping them apart along with tearing up a good chunk of the forest and outer parts of Konoha. Even when the attacks stopped, the dragon moved forward towards the village, enjoying the screams of fear it could hear and wanting to obliterate these worthless creatures.

All three of the heads started performing separate attacks, the middle head firing its breath attack carving through the village and destroying dozens of buildings, the right one diving down and devouring any humans it could bite down on, and the left head using the tails to smash anything and everything.

Though the left head suddenly stopped and looked back and spotted the Kyuubi starting to get up. Looking to the middle head, the left growled and motioned to the Kyuubi only to immediately cower down when the middle head roared at it before returning to destroying the village.

Seeing the middle head wasn't going to listen, the left head got the attention of the right head and motioned to the Kyuubi. Seeing its enemy was starting to recover the right head got the middle head to look back at their opponent.

Finally taking notice of the Kyuubi again, the dragon immediately walked over to the fox that was still pulling itself up from its attacks. The dragon's necks began wrapping around the fox's body and pinned it down, the heads then dove down and bit deeply into the Kyuubi's body making the Tailed Beast roar in pain.

The Kyuubi then felt something very wrong, it was starting to get weaker. Looking to the source, the Kyuubi was terrified to see the dragon was absorbing its Chakra through its mouths and down its throats which now glowed red.

The dragon growled in satisfaction as it felt its power increasing further with the addition of this new energy. As the dragon absorbed more Chakra from the struggling Kyuubi, its body began changing and gaining red patterns along its body.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi stopped for a moment as the Sharingan pattern in its eyes vanished returning to its normal slit pupils as the control was broken. Finally, free of the control the Kyuubi started putting up more of a fight to escape the dragon's hold, but it was too weak both from not fully recovering from the dragon's breath attack and most of its Chakra being absorbed.

The dragon continued absorbing the Kyuubi's Chakra, though while it was focused on taking this power, it failed to notice as both it and the Kyuubi were suddenly teleported away to different location.

'I have to act fast, and I'm going to need some help!' Minato thought, after he managed to drive off the masked man and take the Kyuubi and dragon away from the village.

He couldn't let either of these creatures roam free, given the masked man would just hunt down the Kyuubi again and this dragon… it couldn't be allowed to roam free. Just from what Minato saw when it appeared, this dragon, it was a creature of destruction, it craved it and had no problem killing anyone in its way. Hell, it'd probably go out of its way just to kill people simply because it could.

No, he couldn't let this thing run loose, it had to sealed along with the Kyuubi.

Acting quickly, Minato created two Shadow Clones that both immediately teleported away, with Minato following after them. Not a moment later, all three returned with passengers, his clones having retrieved both his sensei Jiraiya and his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi, while Minato himself returned with his family.

"Huh, kid why'd you- what the fuck is that?!" Jiraiya shouted, when he took notice of the giant dragon.

"No time to explain! Jiraiya-sensei. I need your help to seal that dragon into Naruto, Sandaime-sama, I need you to seal the Kyuubi into Rei and Mio, along with resealing some Chakra into Kushina! Quickly!" Minato said as the dragon finally started to take notice of them, and it did NOT look happy.

Nodding quickly the three men began preparing the sealings, while Kushina used what little strength she had to create a barrier with her Chakra Chains.

'This was supposed to be a good night.' Thought Minato, looking at the dragons burning red eyes.

Those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life and, unknown to Minato, they'd also be the last thing he'd ever see.

*Timeskip-Twelve Years*

Twelve Years.

Twelve Years have passed since the event that many have called "The Battle of the Titans".

After the sealing, which cost the life of the Sandaime Hokage, Minato had initially decided to tell the villagers that Rei, Mio, and Naruto were the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and the dragon. But after from some objections from his wife and seeing up close the devastation that was caused when they returned to the village, he ultimately decided against revealing the triplets' Jinchuuriki status, doubting the villagers would see them as heroes and instead only see them as the monsters that nearly destroyed their home. Naruto especially, given the dragon was the one responsible for most of the destruction and death, people have even thought up numerous names of the dragon.

Death Song of Three Storms, Monster Zero, The Devil, God of the Sky, but the name that stuck most was one people were afraid to say.

Ghidorah, The One Who is Many.

To appease the terrified villagers, Minato told them that both the Kyuubi and Ghidorah were gone and won't come back. Thankfully, this was enough to appease the villagers.

Over the years, the Uzumaki family was happy, Minato and Kushina loved their children and they in turn loved their parents. However, things took a turn for the worse when it came time to begin training the triplets.

Rather than train all three of the children, Minato and Kushina focused on Rei and Mio while not offering Naruto any training and denying him each time he asked to join his sisters in training or changed the subject when he asked when they'll start training him.

It wasn't done maliciously or anything, but both Minato and Kushina agreed that it'd likely be best if Naruto never became a Ninja. This was due to the lasting fear and impact Ghidorah had on them, they didn't want to risk the chance of Naruto accessing Ghidorah's power and being overwhelmed and consumed by it or worse accidently entering his seal and meeting Ghidorah.

This fear only increased when Jiraiya told Minato of another prophecy spoken to him by the Great Toad Sage, a prophecy about a child that would bring about great destruction to the Elemental Nations, one possessing the power of the storm.

It wasn't hard to guess that Naruto was the child spoken of in the prophecy since the part about "the power of the storm" was no doubtfully Ghidorah, who possessed the ability to create lightning and hurricanes.

So, it was decided that they wouldn't train Naruto, both for his own good and the good of the entire Elemental Nations.

Unfortunately, this decision, the parents and Jiraiya would learn, had very grave consequences.

Due to their parents not training Naruto alongside them, Rei and Mio believed Naruto was considered a failure and that's why he wasn't being trained. This led to them mocking and even bullying their brother, who they believed was a failure and a disgrace to the family.

The villagers also took notice of this and were of the same mind as Rei and Mio, that Naruto was considered a failure and a black sheep. This led to the villagers treating Naruto poorly for being a disgrace to their "beloved Yondaime's" family.

Meanwhile, Naruto changed from being a happy child who loved his family to a dark and angry person who hated everything around him. He hated his family for neglecting him and denying him training, he hated his sisters for mocking him, and he hated the villagers for seeing him as just a failure and a disgrace. Naruto hated them all, and all the negative treatment did the one thing his parents tried their hardest to prevent.

They drove Naruto straight to the monster sealed within him setting him on a path of death and destruction.

Currently, Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha to his personal training ground.

He's grown much over the years, being the tallest among his age group and putting on some muscle. Naruto took after his father in some factors, with spiky blonde hair shined like gold, lightly tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes with slit pupils and gold and red flecks, three jagged whisker marks on each cheek and elongated canines.

His attire consisted of black boots, black pants with gold lines going down the sides, a skintight dark crimson red sleeveless shirt, and a gold leather jacket with black lining.

Soon Naruto arrived at Training Ground Six Hundred Sixty-Six, a training ground no one uses anymore allowing Naruto to claim it as his own and train undisturbed.

Sitting down in a meditative position and began meditating.

*Mindscape*

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself within his mindscape. His mindscape being a giant mountain range as he is currently sitting at the top of the largest mountain, rising high within the clouds and surrounded by a constant thunderstorm and lightning crashing down all around him.

Though, Naruto wasn't bothered by any of this, given it was both his mind and he had nothing to fear from lightning.

Naruto stared straight ahead at a titanic figure hidden within the storm clouds, their figure only illuminated by the lightning strikes.

"Ghidorah." Naruto said, smirking as all three heads emerged from the clouds and surrounded Naruto, their forked tongues flicking out of their mouths.

**_"Aaaaah, our Avatar has returned. Tell us Naruto, how goes your training."_** Said the middle head, whom Naruto has named Ichi given it was the leader of the heads.

**"Tell us and hurry boy."** Snapped the head on the right, who is Ni.

_"How is that pet project of yours coming along?"_ The left head, San, asked.

"My training is coming along well enough. Recently two days ago, I managed to get both the scrolls for the Chidori and the Raikiri from Kakashi Hatake after a little bet we made. Though granted, he was drunk when we made the bet." Naruto replied smirking.

Sure, it was cruel to take advantage of someone while they're inebriated, but given Kakashi was his father's student, Naruto didn't really care as long as he got what he wanted.

**_"Goooood. Those scrolls will be useful once you learn the Techniques within them."_** Ichi said, while Naruto to nodded in agreement.

While normally only someone with the Sharingan could use the Chidori and Raikiri due to the tunnel vision. Naruto wouldn't have this issue given the fact he was a natural sensor and had above average senses, so he didn't have to worry about tunnel vision.

**"Yes. Your training to master our power has come along swimmingly, you can use up to 15% of our power."** Ni added

Given that Ghidorah wasn't a Tailed Beast, their power was measured by percentages rather than tails.

_"What about your pet project?"_ San asked yet again, causing Ichi growling in both anger and annoyance at him.

**_"Quiet you fool, or I'll tear you off!"_** Snapped Ichi, causing San to cower away, knowing it wouldn't be wise to anger Ichi and knowing he'd carry out his threat of ripping San's head off.

Sure, a new head will just grow back, but that didn't mean it wasn't incredibly painful, and Ichi would make sure that would it hurt as much as possible.

"It's coming along nicely; I just need to work out a few things before I can say it's completed." Naruto answered

**_"Good. But do not forget, we are still nowhere close to being ready to leave this village. We still have many years before you are ready."_** Ichi said, while Naruto reluctantly nodding in agreement.

While he hates Konoha and its people, he can't deny being here is useful as it gives him access to several resources that he can use to his advantage, especially given he can't break into his parents' library/study too often or he'll risk being caught, ruining everything he and Ghidorah have planned. But staying in Konoha for the time being will allow him to become a Shinobi, despite his parents desires to see him stay weak, and eventually gain access to the Shinobi Library and more high-leveled, and perhaps even restricted, techniques as he advances in rank.

Oh yes, Naruto's aware that his parents don't want him to become a Ninja out of fear of him being influenced by Ghidorah, sadly that was far too late now. He'd overheard them talking with the perverted toad Jiraiya about that stupid prophecy, they believed he was destined to bring destruction to the Elemental Nations and so they tried making him stay weak.

Well if they want a destroyer, he'll give them a destroyer.

Besides Naruto can't deny the satisfaction and pleasure he'll feel when people learn he's become a missing-nin, the shame it will bring on Konoha and his family. The son of the Yondaime Hokage, a missing-nin.

Yes, that will be something Naruto will greatly enjoy.

**_"For now, leave and resume your training. For soon, this world shall belong to us and all these lowly humans will die!"_** Roared Ichi as lightning shot out of his wings.

Nodding, Naruto exited his mindscape.

*Real World*

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself surrounded by several hulking creatures, wearing little to no clothing and possessing fangs, claws, and horns.

'Oni.' Naruto thought in distaste as he looked at Oni like one would look at ants.

There was a reason why Training Ground Six Hundred and Sixty-Six was abandoned. It was originally a secret lab for Konoha's Department Research and Development, with many of the creatures that inhabited being the result of missing-nin, like Orochimaru and Hiruko. These Oni were the result of Hiruko's Chimera Jutsu, with all knowledge of what, or who, the Oni originally were being lost.

They were little more than mindless brutes, killing anything that set foot in the training ground. However, Naruto wasn't intimidated or scared, in fact this provided a rather useful opportunity for Naruto test out his pet project.

Gaining a cruel smile, Naruto chuckled as lightning began emitting off his body. The Oni didn't move, instinctually feeling they were in the presence of a superior predator. The lightning on Naruto's body became more intense before it all condensed into Naruto's right fist.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Naruto roared punching the air while releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist that hit three of Oni who screamed in agony at being electrocuted

Turning to the other Oni, that all stepped back in fear when they saw the dark look in Naruto's eyes, the lightning around Naruto vanished replaced by wind swirling around him.

"Wind Style: Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon!" Shouted Naruto, unleashing a destructive gust of wind from his mouth.

The wind surged towards the Oni sending them flying back or ripping them to shreds from the force of the wind, while those that weren't torn apart were slammed into the trees and rocks with their bones shattering on contact.

Looking around, Naruto saw all the Oni were dead making him smirk and prepared to leave. Though he stopped when he heard something, looking he saw one of the Oni still alive, their legs obviously broken from his Song of the Wind and Moon, and unable to escape.

The Oni whimpered when Naruto looked at it and covered its head in fear when Naruto started walking towards him. Only to look up when it felt Naruto patting its head and smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I've decided to show you some mercy on this day." Naruto said kindly

The Oni was relieved by this, that it wasn't going to die like the others. Unfortunately, the Oni didn't notice Naruto's smile gain a sinister edge.

Faster than the Oni could register, Naruto grabbed one of its horns and tore its head straight off, the spine being still attached to the severed head.

**_"I thought you said you'd show it mercy?"_** Ichi asked, pleased at Naruto's cruelty.

"I did, I killed it quickly rather than making it suffer." Answered Naruto, tossing the severed head aside.

Licking the blood off his hand, Naruto looked down and saw he was covered in it, making him click his tongue in annoyance.

Going to a nearby stream Naruto washed the blood off himself and his clothes, before using some low leveled Wind and Fire Chakra to dry himself off.

With that done Naruto left his training ground and headed to the Senju Clan Compound, where his family has taken up residence given it also doubled as the Uzumaki Compound, due to the close ties between the Senju and Uzumaki Clans.

On his way back Naruto thought on his Lightning Dragon Slayer Ninjutsu and Gale Dragon Slayer Ninjutsu, two brands of Ninjutsu he invented himself. It was rather easy thanks to Ghidorah's control over lightning and wind, which Naruto inherited thanks to him being the dragon's Jinchuuriki. It took some time and training, before he was able to perform the Jutsu without handsigns, but he managed to finally do it.

Though Naruto still wasn't pleased as it still took too long to build up the required lightning or wind to perform the attacks and they weren't as strong as he'd like them to be. His Breakdown Fist should have reduced the Oni to ash not just electrocute them to death and his Song of the Wind and Moon should have been millions and millions of tiny blades of winds reducing the Oni to a bloody paste.

'I'll have to work on the speed and power.' Naruto thought

So deep in thought Naruto didn't notice where he was walking until he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going loser." The person said rudely, while Naruto recognized who it was.

'Oh, just fucking perfect.' Naruto thought as looked up to see who it is.

Long blue-tinted black hair going down to the middle of her back, pale skin, ebony eyes, a blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, white shorts, and blue sandals.

This was Satsuki Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, and someone Naruto had the unfortunate pleasure to call his adopted sister.

After the massacre, Kushina had taken Satsuki in and adopted her as her daughter given her close friendship with Satsuki's mother, Mikoto.

"And just where are you in such a hurry to?" Naruto questioned not really caring where she was going but was angered at her calling him a loser.

"Hmph, if you must know I'm going home. Not that it's any of your business." Satsuki sneered.

'Oh, that's just lovely.' Thought Naruto not wanting to deal with Satsuki her "holier-than-thou" attitude.

He could just take a different route, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of making him retreat. So, with little choice Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked beside Satsuki to the Compound, both of them happily ignoring each other.

While Naruto would admit Satsuki was attractive for her age and didn't doubt that she'd grow into a true beauty when they were older, the same going for his blood sisters who inherited their mothers beauty. However, she was just like Rei and Mio, seeing him as deadweight and a failure.

Oh, how Naruto wished he could show them just how powerful he was, after all while Mio and Rei might have the Kyuubi, and Satsuki will one day awaken her Sharingan, he had the power of something far more powerful than Kyuubi. Ghidorah having told Naruto of the night he arrived on the planet and took part of the Kyuubi's power for himself.

And soon Naruto will have that same power and he'll show them…

What the King of the Monsters can do.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right Naruto is the Jinchuuriki to the Three-Headed Dragon, the Rival Alpha of Godzilla, the Devil himself, King Ghidorah! And not only that but this has different take a neglected Naruto story, rather than neglecting Naruto to fulfill a prophecy they're doing to prevent one from happening, not knowing they've already set things in motion for the King of Monsters to rise. Also the names for Ghidorah's head and his appearance are from the movie "King of the Monsters" and those are the heads actual names as well. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all Storm here with a new chapter! Yes, I'm updating a story I just posted, got a problem with it too bad I'll get to updating my other stories later. Here we'll be having a timeskip of four years, making Naruto and his sisters sixteen, and straight to graduation day where plenty of stuff will happen, also fair warning it gets pretty dark near the middle of the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Today's the day.' Thought Iruka Umino, as he stood at the entrance of the Academy.

Today was the day of the Graduation Exams for all his soon to be former students and Iruka couldn't be any prouder of them all. All of them have worked so hard for this moment and he knew they'll give it their all to pass, though it was also sad and worrying, given after today they'd all become Genin and start taking missions.

While Iruka knew most, if not all, of his students had big dreams of becoming powerful Ninja, he couldn't help but worry for them when they realize the Ninja life isn't all it's cracked up to be. He can only hope they learn this in the safety of the village rather than on a mission that could potentially cost them their lives.

The last thing that Iruka wanted was to find out that the name of one of his students was added to the KIA memorial stone.

He's just glad that the Hokage raised the required age to graduate from thirteen to sixteen, giving the students more time to grow stronger.

"Excuse me." Someone said, snapping Iruka out of his thoughts.

"Huh." Iruka said, looking only to be surprised to see Naruto Uzumaki, the Yondaime's son.

"Oh, Naruto. Is there something I can help you with?" Iruka asked, wondering if he was here to see his sisters.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to give you this. It's so I can I take the Graduation Exam." Naruto said, handing Iruka a folded piece of paper.

Now confused, as Iruka was sure the Hokage hadn't allowed his son to enter the Academy, let alone take the Graduation Exam. But when he opened the paper Iruka was surprised to see both the Hokage's signature and stamp of approval, giving Naruto permission to do so.

'Huh, I guess the Hokage changed his mind.' Iruka thought, before looking back to Naruto.

"Very well Naruto. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the classroom where we can begin." Said Iruka with a kind smile, while motioning Naruto to follow him.

Though the moment Iruka's back was turned, Naruto smirked wickedly.

"Hmhmhm, all too easy.' Naruto thought, while Ghidorah was having matching smirks on all three of his heads.

_**"Indeed, I don't think I'll ever get tired of how foolish these humans are."**_ Said Ichi, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

He still remembered how he managed to get his 'father' to sign the permission slip.

It had been during the pre-graduation party his parents had thrown for Mio, Rei, and Satsuki; inviting all of the Clan Heads, Heirs/Heiresses, and close family friends. Naruto personally didn't care for any of the people there; in fact, he despised each and every one of them, seeing them all as Ghidorah saw them.

As nothing but ants to be crushed.

Of course, during this celebration Naruto had managed to get his father to sign the permission slip. He was only able to do this due to the fact that his parents were horrible drinkers, Minato more so than Kushina, since the latter of whom took more to drink before actually feel anything, given her Uzumaki Lifeforce and the fraction of the Kyuubi's Chakra within her burned the alcohol out of her.

This was also what caused Naruto to make the decision to never drink, not wanting to see if he inherited his parents' inability to hold their liquor.

So, after his 'father' was sufficiently drunk, Naruto approached him with the permission slip while also having a Transformation Jutsu placed on it, and with the use of his silver tongue, he managed to get him to sign it and stamp his personal Hokage Seal of Approval; which he thankfully kept a spare of at the Compound for whenever he worked from home. As he recalled all of this, Naruto continued to walk down the halls with Iruka, pleased with himself and knowing his 'father' likely won't remember signing anything this morning.

Now, Naruto can take the Graduation Exam, and by the time anyone realizes what actually happened, it'll be too late for his parents to do anything about it.

They then arrived at the classroom and entered, stopping all conversation between the students, who all looked confused when they saw their teacher walk in with who most recognized as the Yondaime's failure son.

Looking around, Naruto saw most of the class was comprised of Clan Heirs/Heiresses, his sisters included.

Naruto had been correct in his assumption four-years-ago, that all three of his sisters would grow into beautiful young women.

Mio inherited their mothers long bright red hair, growing it out to her hips and tying it into pigtails while Rei had the same blonde hair as their father andkept hers to just below the middle of her back and tied up in a ponytail, Mio also had purple eyes like Kushina while Rei has bright blue eyes. Satsuki looked the same as she did three years ago but had allowed her hair to grow out to her waist.

Out of three girls, Mio was the one that possessed the most mature and curvaceous figure with large E-Cup breasts. Her attire consisted of blue shinobi sandals, tight fitting blue pants, a yellow short-sleeved V-neck shirt that displayed a little cleavage, and a black jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on the back.

Rei had a similar curvy figure with D-Cup breasts, her attire being a dark red jacket that was held close by a single button with no shirt underneath, revealing her ample cleavage and belly button, black short shorts displaying her long legs and red gloves. She also has weapon pouches on both sides of her hips and knee-high boots. She also wears sunglasses.

Lastly, Satsuki had a slim and curvy figure with DD-Cup breasts. She is wearing a black corset with white filigree and a lightning bolt design on the front along with showing the top of her breasts and cleavage. The zipper on the front is also designed like a lightning bolt. Her black leather pants have lightning bolts on her rear and white filigree-like designs on the hips. Satsuki's pants are held up by a double-ended belts. A pair of knee-high high-heeled boots. Her accessories consist of a black choker and a black leather gauntlet on her left wrist with three belts on it. Her nails are also painted black. She also had a chokuto sword tucked into her belt behind her.

While their outfits could be a bit risqué, the three girls knew they were hot and had no problem showing it.

Naruto personally felt that their outfits were going to get them in trouble one day.

"What're you doing here loser?!" Demanded Rei, Mio, and Satsuki as they all stood up when they saw their loser brother in their class.

This got the other students to start whispering amongst themselves until Iruka spoke.

"Alright, that's enough! The reason Naruto is here, is because Hokage-sama has given him permission to take the Graduation Exam. Now Naruto, if you'd please find yourself a seat, we can begin." Iruka said, holding up the paper showing the Hokage's signature and seal of approval, before motioning Naruto to find a seat.

This only got the students to begin whispering again, only this time believing the Hokage was only letting his failure son take the Exam out of pity, none of them believing he was going to pass.

It really pissed Naruto off that these pathetic children dared to believe that he'd ever accept anything out of pity, he'd sooner die than accept anyone's pity, especially from his so-called family.

"Try not to embarrass our family any more than you already have." Mio said, when Naruto walked past the three girls; all three of them glaring at Naruto, warning him that if he embarrassed them today, there would be hell to pay.

'Oh, how I long for the day to wipe those expressions of their faces.' Naruto thought as he made his way to the back row.

_**"One day, one day you will get to show them all our power. But for now, you must hide your true strength, you can't risk tipping anyone off that you are aware of our presence within you. After all, deception is a tool these humans seem to not understand despite claiming to be ninja, better to appear simply above average until the time is right."**_ Ichi said.

Nodding in agreement with the dragon, Naruto knew he couldn't reveal his true strength at the moment. He can just pass the Exam, though it didn't mean he had to like appearing weak.

_"We should just destroy this village and take what we want."_ San said, before Ni roared at him for his stupidity.

**"You're an even bigger fool than I thought! As the boy is now, he would be defeated if these worthless humans all attacked at once, and then what?! That damnable Hokage would only strengthen the seal, making it even tighter, and seal the boy's memories of us! Leaving us trapped forever until he died, taking us along with him!"** Ni growled, glaring at San who shrunk down in fear,

_"Right." _San muttered, as Ichi and Ni glared at him.

Naruto blocked out the arguing heads just as Iruka passed out the written portion of the exam.

"Your Exams start… now!" Iruka announced, as they all started filling out answers.

*Later*

Naruto smirked as he took a forehead protector, tying it around his left bicep, and returned to the classroom. When he returned, everyone expected him to have failed, only to be shocked when they saw the forehead protector, none of them able to believe the failure passed, especially his sisters.

Granted Naruto had to hold back a great deal of his strength, along with not being able to use any of the more advanced clone Jutsu's and having to use the regular Clone Jutsu; which he had to overpower a lot, creating dozens of illusionary clones, given he simply had too much Chakra to create only three, though they still came out rather pale given again he just had too much Chakra.

Thankfully though he had managed to pass, though he was given the title of deadlast since he only took the Graduation Exam and didn't really attend the Academy. Not that Naruto really cared about such titles, as he knew he was the strongest in the entire Academy.

But he did relish in the shock the other students felt at seeing him pass, Naruto could also feel the familiar sensation of being watched, meaning his 'father' was using the Telescope Jutsu.

'Perfect.' Naruto thought

*Hokage Tower*

Naruto was correct as in the Hokage's Office, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and all the future Jonin Senseis were watching the Graduation Exam to get a good impression of their possibly future students. And they were all shocked to see Naruto having Minato's permission to take the Exam and passing, though Minato had to wonder when he ever signed such a permission slip.

"Minato, we can't actually let Naruto become a Genin, can we? What if something happens and he meets… it." Kushina said quietly to not be overheard, while also freaking out at her son becoming a Ninja and the possibility of him encountering Ghidorah

"There's nothing I can do, unless I can think of a very good reason as to why Naruto can't become a Genin. And no, him not attending the Academy isn't good enough." Minato said when he saw Kushina about to speak.

While Naruto may not have attended the Academy, there have been exceptions where children have become Ninja without attending the Academy in other villages. The most notable example being Zabuza Momochi, who wasn't even a student when he slaughtered a hundred graduating students, not only becoming a Ninja, but ending that rather bloody tradition in Kirigakure also.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?! If he starts taking missions outside the village, we won't be able to know if he meets that dragon." Kushina said, worried at the idea of her son meeting that monster and being controlled by it.

"We can, if you're his sensei and his sisters are his teammates." Said Minato. as an idea forming in his head.

Recently he had noticed the rift between his family and Naruto, if he puts Naruto on a team with his sisters and mother, not only can they start repairing that rift they can make sure Naruto doesn't end up in a dangerous situation where he'll tap into Ghidorah's power.

Telling Kushina this, she agreed not only as a way to make up with her son but keep him safe, both from threats outside the village and the threat sealed inside him.

What neither parents were aware of, is that they were far too late to make amends.

*Later-Academy*

"Look at him."

"I can't believe Hokage-sama would allow that failure to become a Genin."

"He's only going to be a disgrace while embarrassing Hokage-sama and his family, along with the entire village."

Naruto ignored the whispers from the parents as he left the Academy, he's long since grown used to them and learned how to ignore them. Not to mention he looks at it this way, why should he care about the words of people he's going to kill one day.

"Naruto-kun!" Someone called out, looking Naruto saw it was his 'mother' along with the rest of his 'family'.

His parents had nervous expressions while his sisters didn't look happy at all. Looking at his 'mother', Naruto raised a brow wondering what she wants.

"We were all going to go out and celebrate the girls becoming Genin… and you of course!" Kushina added quickly, remembering Naruto did in fact pass the Graduation Exam, also.

"Would you like to join us?" Kushina asked, while feeling pretty terrible that she actually had to ask her son if he wanted to join his family in celebrating him becoming a Genin.

The parents fidgeted as Naruto regarded them coldly. Looking at his sisters, Naruto could tell they didn't look pleased at the thought of him joining them to celebrate THEIR graduation.

'Well, I wouldn't want to spoil their precious family time.' Naruto thought sarcastically.

Wordlessly Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and walked past them, not even giving a response to the invitation. This however seemed to only anger his sisters further.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Demanded Satsuki.

"Anywhere but here." Stated Naruto, angering the girls further.

"What? You think just because you got lucky and became a Genin means you're a bigshot now?" Mio questioned, getting in front of Naruto blocking his path.

"No, I just don't feel like wasting my time with you people." Retorted Naruto, going to walk around Mio only to be turned around with Rei grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Well guess what, you don't get to walk away from us. I don't know how you tricked Tou-san into signing that stupid paper, but unless you apologize right now, we'll show you why we actually deserved to be in the Academy, unlike you." Rei said.

Naruto remained nonplussed as he watched all three of his sisters surrounding him, looking he saw his parents didn't look like they were going to intervene either.

'Typical.' Thought Naruto as he mentally scoffed at this.

Although, this did present a wonderful opportunity, finally being able to let off some steam and get to show his sisters just how weak they are compared to him.

"Okay. Training Ground Thirteen, right now." Naruto said smirking, the girls looking at him surprised.

_"Do it/_**_Do it/_****Do it."** Said Ghidorah, eager for their Avatar to crush these runts.

"Wh-what?" Rei asked

"You heard me, you want to "teach me a lesson", so let's fight right now. In fact, I'll fight all three of you at once." Said Naruto as he smirked at the three.

This made the girls hesitate, sure they may not like his brother and hated that he was simply brushing their family off, and would gladly teach him some respect, they also didn't want to hurt him.

"I mean, unless of course, you three are scared I'll hurt you." Naruto said mockingly, causing the girls to now start scowling.

"Fine, but remember you asked for it." Said Rei, while Mio and Satsuki nodded in agreement.

If he was so eager to lose that quickly, then fine.

'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Naruto thought as they left for Training Ground Thirteen, Minato and Kushina trailing behind them going to watch and make sure things didn't go too far.

Once they arrived Naruto stood across Rei, Mio, and Satsuki, all while still smirking.

"Last chance, apologize and you won't get hurt." Mio said

Naruto's smirk only widened as he held his hands behind his back, his sisters frowning seeing he won't back down.

"Fine, don't say we didn't give you a chance." Said Rei, as all three got into their respective stances.

"Minato, are you sure we shouldn't stop this?" Kushina asked, not wanting to see her children fighting or risk Naruto tapping into Ghidorah's power out of anger or Rei and Mio using the Kyuubi's Chakra.

"No, besides this should be good for them to get better at working as a team and to see just what Naruto knows." Said Minato, neither of them knowing what Naruto knew or how strong he was.

None of them moved for a few moments, waiting to see who will make the first move.

Suddenly Rei and Mio all vanished in puffs of smokes, showing they were clones, while Satsuki vanished into the trees. Not losing his smirk, even as Mio jumped out behind him a kick aimed at the back of his head.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto grabbed Mio's leg and flipped her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground. Grunting from the impact, Mio twisted her body using Naruto's grip to her advantage to smash her heel into Naruto's face making him release her.

Stumbling back while rubbing where Mio's heel impacted, Naruto sensed Rei running at him from behind. At the last moment Naruto spun around Rei surprising the girl, before sweeping her legs out from underneath her. As Rei was falling to the ground, Naruto delivered an axe kick to her stomach smashing her down into the ground, while Rei gasped in pain only to suddenly disperse into smoke.

'Another clone.' Thought Naruto frowning.

Just then, several shuriken came flying out of the trees straight towards Naruto. Pulling out a kunai Naruto deflected the shuriken just as Satsuki jumped out of trees landing near Naruto and sent a punch towards his chest, only for Naruto to grab her wrist. Not stopping there Satsuki grabbed Naruto's arm and reversed his grip and used his momentum to flip him onto the ground, Naruto returned the favor by knocking her feet out from under her. Satsuki gasped in surprise when Naruto rolled on top of her smirking down at her, however she didn't have time to think about it when suddenly she was pulled up and suddenly felt Mio kick her in the stomach hard.

"Satsuki!" Mio said in worry, not meaning to attack her but couldn't stop her attack when Naruto used her as a shield.

However, her lapse in concentration cost her when Naruto buried his fist in her stomach making her double over in pain, before she was knocked to the ground by Naruto smashing his elbow on her back.

"Then there was one." Naruto muttered since Mio and Satsuki were out of the fight, leaving only Rei.

But where was she?

Naruto's question was answered when Rei and four shadow clones came running out. Before Naruto could react one of the clones kicked him into the air followed by the others.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" The clones shouted as they kicked Naruto into the air.

When Naruto was high enough, the real Rei jumped off her clones spinning in the air before delivering a heel drop to Naruto's head sending him straight back into the ground.

"Rei Combo!" Rei said, landing on the ground in front of the downed Naruto.

"That… was for… using Satsuki… as a shield." Said a panting Rei, while angry that Naruto used Satsuki as a human shield and swore to pay him back for it.

However, Naruto suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log, much to Rei's shock that he used a substitution.

Just then, three Naruto's came bursting out of the ground and began a similar attack to what Rei had just performed.

"Ichi!"

"Ni!"

"San!"

With each kick, Rei was sent higher into the air before the real Naruto followed her up, grabbing her arm to spin around her with a lightning enhance axe kick impacting her abdomen.

"Triple Death Impact!" Said Naruto as his kick both sent Rei back to the ground and electrocuted her.

Rei coughed up spittle and blood as her body spasmed from the lightning kick, while Naruto landed beside her. Smirking, Naruto leaned down next to his sister.

"Who's weak now." Naruto said, before standing up and leaving the training ground, while walking past his parents, who were shocked at what they just saw.

Rei, Mio, and Satsuki also couldn't believe it, they just couldn't believe they had lost to their brother, someone who should have been much weaker than them, even more so when it was three-on-one. Sure, they managed to get in a few hits, but they still lost. Their parents might not have taught them more high-leveled Jutsu; like the Rasengan, how to summon their Chakra Chains in the case of Rei and Mio, or the Summoning Jutsu, since they wanted the girls to grow more as Ninja. But they had still been trained by the Yondaime Hokage, the Red Death, one of the Sannin, and the Copy Ninja. While Naruto has never been trained by anyone, to their knowledge at least, and yet he defeated all three of them at once.

The girls weren't sure on what to think of what just happened.

*With Naruto*

Naruto wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth while feeling his healing factor kick in repairing the damage the girls caused. Sure, while Naruto could have dodged all their attacks and easily destroyed them the moment the fight started; he couldn't show his true strength without arousing suspicions. That also required him to take a couple hits from his sisters, considering they've been trained by their family for years while to everyone's knowledge Naruto has had no prior training.

'A small price to pay to finally knock them down a couple pegs.' Thought Naruto

"Hey Naruto!"

Stopping when he heard his name being called, Naruto turned only to see one of the Academy teachers, Mizuki he believes, running towards him.

"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted, looking at the man warily, wondering what he could want.

"Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on passing, not many people believed you would, but you proved them wrong." Mizuki said, causing Naruto to nod slowly, while not dropping his guard.

"But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something else, privately. Come on." Said Mizuki, motioning for Naruto to follow him.

While Naruto had no reason to follow him and could simply walk away, he's also curious of what exactly Mizuki wanted to talk about.

_**"Follow him, whatever it is he wishes to speak about may prove useful to us in the long run but keep your guard up."**_ Said Ichi.

Nodding, Naruto followed the Chunin soon arriving at an empty Training Ground.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see I think it's pretty unfair that you're labelled the Deadlast, just because you didn't attend the Academy. So, I wanted to you tell about a Special Test, that not only will boost you up to being Rookie of the Year, but also allow to skip the real Genin Exam." Mizuki revealed.

"The Real Genin Exam?" Asked Naruto, shocked at this never hearing of it, he could also sense Mizuki was telling the truth about it as well.

"Yep. It's something all Jonin sensei give their Genin to see if they're actually ready to be Ninja. But if you complete this test that I give you, you'll be able to skip that and become a full-fledged Genin. What do you say?" Mizuki asked.

'Now I know he's bullshitting me.' Naruto thought, while internally scoffing.

While he could sense that Mizuki told the truth about the real Genin Exam, the rest was pure bullshit. There is no "Secret Test", but Naruto also wanted to know what exactly this idiot had planned, so he decided to play along.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Asked Naruto with a confident smirk on his face.

"Great. Now the test is pretty simple, all you have to do is steal a certain scroll from the Hokage's personal library; it should be easy, given you're his son. Think you can do that?" Questioned Mizuki, while Naruto nodding in confirmation.

"Great once you have the scroll, here's where you should take it…"

*Later*

'That was easier than I thought.' Naruto thought looking over the giant scroll he stole from his 'fathers' library

_**"Indeed, and who would have thought they'd be foolish enough to write down every Jutsu in Konoha into a single scroll, Forbidden and Clan Jutsu as well."**_ Said Ichi, pleased with this development.

Naruto had to agree that it was foolish, but also very useful for him, this way his stay in Konoha was cutdown, at least Jutsu-wise. Now he could focus on Fuinjutsu in order to alter his seal so that Ghidorah can be released in the event of his death, though given Naruto's healing factor will eventually reach the same level as Ghidorah's regeneration, him truly dying seems more and more impossible.

Bu it never hurts to be safe and to ensure that anyone who is lucky enough to kill him won't live long enough to enjoy it.

Once Naruto and Ghidorah memorized all the Jutsu that caught their interest, Naruto began working on learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Both to keep up an appearance for when Mizuki shows up and because the memory transfer ability will definitely come in handy to cut down the time it'd take to master his current Jutsu and learning the ones he's gotten from the scroll. While he could create Lightning Clones and Wind Clones, they didn't have the memory transfer ability that Shadow Clones had.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to master the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Though not a moment later, Naruto was surprised when his sisters jumped down and surrounded him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stealing the Forbidden Scroll from Tou-san's library!" Mio shouted as she placed her hands on her hips, while glaring down at her brother.

"Just when we thought you weren't such a loser; you go and pull this stunt." Added Satsuki, the girls having agree that it was kind of impressive Naruto managed to beat them and made them think maybe he wasn't that big of a loser. At least, until they learned that he stole the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Library.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when we get home and return the scroll to Tou-san and Kaa-san. You should consider yourself lucky you're their son and our brother, considering what you did is treason." Rei said, crossing her arms under her bust.

While Naruto was shocked his sisters managed to find him, he knew there was a chance someone would have found him before Mizuki, he just didn't think it'd be them.

"What're you talking about? Mizuki-sensei told me if I stole this scroll, I'd be able to become Rookie of the Year and skip the real Genin Exam." Naruto said, playing the part of the unsuspecting pawn that he and Ghidorah had practiced in the event that someone else, besides Mizuki, would show up.

Hearing this shocked the girls, both at Mizuki tricking their brother and about a real Genin Exam. However, they couldn't question him further when Mizuki showed up standing on a tree branch.

"Naruto, you're here! And you brought the scroll and your sisters to boot!" Mizuki said, smiling manically when he saw Rei, Mio, and Satsuki as well before laughing.

"This is better than I could have though! Not only can deliver the Forbidden Scroll and the Yondaime's failure son to Orochimaru-sama, but also the Yondaime's daughters and the last Uchiha!" Shouted Mizuki, practically salivating at the power Orochimaru will give him for bringing him these prizes.

Hearing that this traitor wasn't only affiliated with the Snake Sannin but that he planned to kidnap their brother, angered the girls.

"If you really think we're going to let you take the Forbidden Scroll or our brother, then you're stupider than we thought." Mio said as she scowled at the traitor, that was once her sensei.

"Yeah, if you want to get Naruto, you'll have to go through us." Added Satsuki as she pulled out a Kunai.

"He's our brother and nobody will take him from us!" Rei shouted, glaring at Mizuki.

Hearing their words shocked Naruto, truly shocked him, not having expected to hear something from his sisters of all people.

_**"Hm, perhaps even if they may not like you/**_**They still care for you as their brother/**_But does this change anything?"_ Ichi, Ni, and San said, narrowing their eyes in case Naruto started feeling unsure with their plans.

'No, this doesn't change anything. If they really cared, they should have shown it years ago rather than calling me a failure and loser. Though given how powerful they are and the potential they have to become even stronger, along with them already being very attractive, they have the potential to be great mates if I can bring them to my side.' Naruto thought, while looking his sisters over.

Given the only major influence in his life is a malevolent world destroying dragon, Naruto wasn't opposed to things such as incest and inseki. Not to mention it was already practiced by several Ninja clans as well; so Naruto definitely wasn't opposed to the idea of taking his sisters as his mates.

_**"HAHAHAHAHA! You never seize to surprise us Naruto and yes, they have potential."**_ Ichi agreed, pleased that Naruto was still on board with their plan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You three might have been trained by the Yondaime, but you're still just pathetic children. And with the power Orochimaru-sama has already given me, you have no chance of beating me!" Mizuki said before pulling out an elixir which he proceeded to drink.

The four watched as Mizuki gained tiger-like stripes on his arms and face, while also sensing his Chakra levels increased as well.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, this power is amazing and I once you bring four to Orochimaru, he'll give me more power!" Mizuki shouted madly, before vanishing in a burst of speed surprising the four.

The girls and Naruto stood together to face Mizuki, Naruto seeing this as a chance to not only remove any possible suspicions off himself, but also finally cut loose. Though he knew he had to hold back at first before showing some of his power.

The fight was incredibly one sided, as while Rei, Satsuki, and Mio were skilled they couldn't keep up with Mizuki's sudden burst of speed; and while Naruto can follow his movements easily, he still had to hold back. It only got worse when Mizuki transformed further now resembling a bipedal tiger and his strength increasing even further while his speed decreased.

"Yes, yes, YES! This power is amazing, with it I'm stronger than anyone!" Mizuki said crazily, while Rei, Mio, Satsuki, and Naruto lay on the ground beaten and down, or at least the former three were.

'Does this guy just enjoy hearing himself talk.' Thought Naruto preparing to finally let loose and tear Mizuki apart, now that his sisters were down.

However, what Mizuki said and did next, it made Naruto let go of whatever restraints he had.

"Now to bring you brats to Orochimaru, but first I'm going to shall we say, sample the goods." Mizuki said smiling twistedly as he approached Satsuki, who upon seeing the look in Mizuki's eyes tried crawling away in fear.

"Now where do you think you're going you little bitch! I'm sure Orochimaru won't mind more Uchiha running around to use." Said Mizuki as he grabbed Satsuki's leg.

Then to the girls' horror he started tearing her clothes off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! STOP!" Satsuki screamed in fear at what was going to happen, only to be backhanded by Mizuki.

"Shut it you little slut! Consider this my payback for all three of you little whores walking around dressed like that! And I'm going to take my time with all three of you!" Mizuki said, leering at Satsuki's figure before reaching up and roughly groping one of her breasts.

Satsuki was frozen in horror not able to move, she's never been more terrified in her life, even when she had been at Itachi's mercy after he massacred their clan, she hadn't been this terrified. Hell, it would have been a mercy if Itachi just killed her that night, at least then she wouldn't be about to be raped!

"Sa-Satsuki." Rei said terrified and wanting to help her sister but couldn't move.

"No…" Said Mio, not wanting to see this happen.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get to you two soon enough." Said Mizuki as he created two clones to tear off Rei and Mio's clothes also, while holding them down and gag the girls with their hands. All while the real Mizuki unzipped his pants as he approached Satsuki.

'Oh Kami please no, don't let this happen, please don't let this happen! Please anyone, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kushina-Kaa-san, Minato-Tou-san, hell I'll even take Itachi, just anyone help!' Satsuki thought in horror as she saw Mizuki getting closer and closer.

However, before Mizuki could proceed any further he was frozen in fear when they all felt an ungodly power wash over them, a power Mizuki recognized and was terrified of.

Slowly and shakily, Mizuki turned around and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Naruto standing up with a violent golden aura emitting off him, golden scales appearing on his body, his nails lengthening into claws, and his eyes now fiery red with slit pupils, just like… just like… just like…

"Gh-Ghidorah…" Mizuki whispered in horror recognizing the power of the Death Song of Three Storms.

It was just like it was sixteen years ago, the pressure, the malice, the pure bloodlust. What Mizuki didn't know was what he was feeling was Naruto using five percent of Ghidorah's power since any more would just draw too much suspicion; plus, five percent was more than enough to deal with this piece of scum, right here.

_**"You… worthless… disgusting… HUMAN!"**_ Roared Naruto, his golden aura intensifying with storm clouds gathering overhead.

Naruto was genuinely angry; no, he was beyond enraged at what Mizuki dared tried to do. While he was the Avatar of Destruction and was planning to commit genocide on a universal scale, Naruto would never stoop to raping anyone; in fact, it was something Naruto hated above everything else. Ghidorah even agreed with Naruto on this, it may have destroyed dozens of worlds, consumed hundreds, killed billions of living creatures in the process, but it would never think to ever rape anything or anyone.

**"Make him suffer/**_**Make him beg/**__Make him bleed!"_ Ghidorah roared.

_**"Gladly."**_ Naruto said as he approached Mizuki slow, all while the said human/tiger hybrid backed away in fear only to trip over his feet and fall to the ground.

"N-no, it's not possible, the dragon died that night along with the Kyuubi! You can't be Ghidorah, you can't be!" Mizuki said in denial, unable to comprehend that Ghidorah still lived.

_**"Hehehehe. Didn't you know Mizuki… YOU CAN'T KILL THE DEVIL!"**_ Roared Naruto, as his aura shot up and from it one of Ghidorah's heads manifested, roaring at Mizuki before shooting out towards the transforms Chunin.

Mizuki screamed in horror as the astral projection of Ghidorah's head shot towards him, before they turned into screams of agony as Naruto launched towards Mizuki, easily dispatching his clones, and began slashing and tearing him apart, while channeling lightning into his claws to increase the pain. All the while Naruto laughed madly as he took pleasure in Mizuki's screams and pain.

He wanted to make this bastard suffer for daring to touch Satsuki, for trying to rape her along with Rei and Mio. No one would ever touch them like that as long as he lived, they were his and his alone!

"Pl-pl-pl-pl-please me-me-me-mercy." Mizuki, who was still miraculously alive, begged.

_**"Mercy… mercy… mercy!?"**_ Naruto exclaimed in anger, before ramming his fist into Mizuki's chest and gripped the man's still beating heart.

_**"Mercy, is for the weak!"**_ Roared Naruto, before channeling a large amount of lightning straight into Mizuki's heart and throughout the rest of his body.

The pain Mizuki experienced before was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. Lightning being forced through his body, electrocuting every nerve, every cell, every part of him was in pain!

This continued long after Mizuki's heart finally exploded, Naruto only stopping until Mizuki's body was just a charred carcass.

Standing up Naruto took several deep breaths to calm himself down as his appearance returned to normal and his aura vanished. Cracking his neck, Naruto turned around only to be immediately glomped by his sisters who he could hear were crying.

"Th-thank you Naruto! Thank you!" Satsuki cried, knowing if Naruto hadn't intervened, she would have lost the last part of her innocence.

"Y-y-you sa-saved us!" Mio hiccupped.

"Th-thank you Naruto." Said Rei sniffling.

Naruto stood there awkwardly, not used to such displays of affection, so he slowly patted them on the back.

"Uh, it's alright, everything's alright. He can't hurt you anymore, you're safe." Naruto said, not really sure what to say, only repeating things his parents used to say to him and his sisters when they were little along with what he's heard parents/older siblings tell their children/younger siblings.

It was in that moment a few Anbu and Jonin showed up along with Minato and Kushina, all of them having sensed the power of the Gold Dragon. Looking around the clearing, the charred corpse, their daughters' state of clothing, and Ghidorah's power spread out it wasn't hard for the parents to figure just what happened.

Sharing a look, the parents knew they had to come clean to their children about everything.

*Later-Hokage's Tower*

Naruto and the girls, with the girls wearing new clothes that were stored in the tower, stood in front of their parents; all while Rei, Mio, and Satsuki standing noticeably close to Naruto.

Minato and Kushina had just finished telling them about Ghidorah being sealed inside Naruto and how both halves of the Kyuubi are sealed in Rei and Mio.

"We didn't train you Naruto because we were afraid that if you ever were put in a situation you couldn't handle, you would use Ghidorah's power and be overcome by it and go on a rampage, one that would ended with you dead and Ghidorah free to destroy the world." Minato said.

"We planned to tell you all this eventually when you were ready. We didn't tell you sooner because we didn't want to burden you with this knowledge or make you afraid of what you three contained." Said Kushina.

The girls' eyes were wide open when they heard all this, before they hung their heads low in shame. All this time, they thought their parents didn't train Naruto because he was a failure, but really, they didn't train out of fear and to protect him from ever being influenced by Ghidorah. While the entire time they treated him like shit and looked down on him, when if he wanted to, he could have tapped into Ghidorah's power and slaughtered them, like he did tonight to protect them.

That only made them feel worse, as despite everything they've said and done to him, he still risked himself using Ghidorah's power to save them.

Naruto meanwhile just scoffed at their words.

"You should have told us from the start of what we contained. Do you even know what you've done to my life?! Everyone in this village only sees me as a failure and a disgrace to the oh-so great Yondaime Hokage's family! All because I never received training like Rei, Mio, and Satsuki did; hell, what do you think it says when you start training someone who isn't even your own flesh and blood, while your son is left alone?! Did either of you even think that ignoring and neglecting me would have just driven me straight to Ghidorah?!" Naruto demanded glaring at them, while Minato and Kushina hung their heads in shame not thinking that could happen.

Though on the inside Naruto was laughing, after all that very treatment did already drive him to Ghidorah and it's far too late for them to try and make things better.

Seeing them not saying anything, Naruto scoffed and turned to leave, only to stop wanting to rub more salt into the wounds.

"And just for the record, that same dragon you two are so terrified of, me using its power was the only thing that stopped your daughters, my sisters, from being raped and turned into baby factories for Orochimaru. After all, it's not like I had any training to use against Mizuki, aside from what I self-trained myself in using." Naruto said, before exiting the office.

The girls were angry, both at themselves and their parents. Angry at themselves for everything they've done to Naruto while vowing to make it up to him, and angry at their parents for keeping this from them and what it's led to. Without a word Rei, Mio, and Satsuki all Shunshined out of the office; none of them wanting to look at their parents or even be near them.

Minato and Kushina both looked down at seeing the consequences for their actions, with Kushina breaking down into tears.

"Oh Kami, what kind of parents are we?! Our son is hated by the village and hates us, his own parents, our daughters probably hate us now too; and because of our fear, the girls were nearly broken beyond belief! What kind of mother am I?!" Kushina cried as she buried her face into her hands.

Taking a moment to comfort his wife and wipe away his own tears.

"We'll make it right, or as right as we can hope. Team Seven is going to be different than the rest of the teams, Naruto graduating makes the number of Genin an uneven amount so we can put them all on the same team with you as sensei." Minato said with Kushina nodding after a moment hoping that working as a team will help mend the rift between their family and Naruto.

Though immediately afterwards, Kushina punched Minato square in the face.

"Why the hell didn't you use the Hiraishin to find the children and teleport to them, or even use it to summon them here?!" Kushina demanded as she glared at her husband, with her hands on her hips.

Upon hearing that Minato cursed himself, the fear and worry he felt during the situation; both at his children missing, the Forbidden Scroll being stolen, and then feeling Ghidorah's power, he didn't think to use the Hiraishin or even the Telescope Jutsu to find them.

'I really need to get a better hold of my emotions.' Minato thought in self-loathing.

*Timeskip-Next Day*

Rei, Satsuki, and Mio sat in their classroom looking worse for wear. They hadn't gotten much sleep last night, having nightmares of Mizuki raping them, being taken to Orochimaru, Naruto dying or transforming into Ghidorah and killing them in revenge for everything they've done to him. They even took to wearing much more concealing clothes, given the trauma of them nearly being raped.

They also weren't sure on how to approach Naruto, so they can try and apologize for everything they've done to him, as how does one apologize for belittling and insulting their own brother for years.

Suddenly the girls looked up when they saw Naruto walk into the classroom and went up to his seat in the back, only giving them a passing glance before continuing on his way. Once Naruto had taken his seat, the girls immediately got up and went to sit next to him.

This shocked the class, that the three idols of the Academy would want to sit near their loser brother, before realizing they were only doing it out of pity.

'Oh no.' Naruto thought, looking at his sisters when they sat rather close to him on both sides along with their haggard appearances.

It wasn't hard for him to realize the reason, given they had been nearly raped if not for him saving them and then the following revelations last night, it's likely they've latched onto him for comfort and out of protectiveness, given it was him that stopped Mizuki.

For a moment Naruto felt genuine concern for his sisters, while they might not get along and didn't like each other, he wouldn't wish what nearly happened to them on anyone; not to mention Naruto's always known them to be confident in themselves and their looks. Seeing them look like this did worry Naruto, but it also made him wonder just what complications this will bring to his plans.

'What do you think I should do?' Naruto asked mentally.

_**"For now, act the same, but show concern for them and comfort them. It will help in bringing them to our side."**_ Said Ichi, not really having an answer the same with Ni and San.

They've never been in a situation like this, so they didn't really know what to do.

It was so much easier when they were just an evil, malevolent space dragon destroying and consuming worlds.

In that moment, a solemn looking Iruka entered the classroom, some of the students noticing the absence of their other teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei?" One asked

Rei, Mio, and Satsuki stiffened at the mention of their would-be rapist and scooted closer to Naruto.

"It has been discovered Mizuki was attempting to defect last night but was captured and executed by Hokage-sama." Iruka answered

This was the cover story Minato created, wanting to hide the fact of what really happened last night.

With that out of the way, Iruka gave a speech about how proud he was, though he noticeably more subdued, before he started listing off teams.

"Team Seven Naruto Uzumaki, Rei Uzumaki, Mio Uzumaki, and Satsuki Uchiha your senseis are Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato. Team Eight Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in rotation. Team Ten Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka listed as he continued naming teams, with the prior announced Team Six consisting of Sakura and two other Genin, whose names Naruto didn't bother to remember.

'Damn you, Namikaze!' Naruto cursed, just knowing his 'father' was responsible for this.

Looking at his sisters he saw them smiling at him hesitantly and hopefully, they were happy to be on the same team as their brother as this would allow the more opportunities to apologize.

Sighing Naruto just felt this was only the start of his headaches.

*Later*

After Iruka finished listing off the teams he said their senseis would there soon to pick them up.

Not long after Iruka left did Kushina, and who they guessed was Yamato, came in dragging Kakashi along with them, the latter of whom having a dead look in his eyes.

"Team Seven meet us on the roof." Kushina said, before the two left dragging Kakashi along with them.

The four looked perplexed at the strange scene before leaving to go to the roof.

Upon arriving, they saw Kushina and Yamato leaning against the railing, while Kakashi was curled up in a ball with a dark cloud over his head.

"Uh, what's wrong with Kakashi?" Rei asked, looking at her father's student a little worried.

"Don't worry about it. He just wanted to arrive three hours late so I…" Kushina trailed off with a sly smirk.

*Flashback*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kakashi screamed in pure agony as Yamato had him restrained and forced his eyes to stay open, with his Sharingan eye being revealed and forever burning this horrifying sight into his mind.

The sight in question was Kushina sitting by an open fire and slowly tearing out page after page from his beloved Icha Icha book and throwing them in the fire. To make matters worse, it was a limited-edition book that was signed by Jiraiya, himself.

*End Flashback*

"… Convinced him not to be late anymore." Kushina said, as Kakashi whimpered at the horrifying memory.

His precious Icha Icha was too young to die!

"Now then Team Seven, let's start with introducing ourselves by telling each other our likes, dislike, and hobbies. I'll start, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, my like are my family, friends, ramen, and training; my dislikes are traitors, liars, and rapists; my hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting, and training. Yamato, you go next." Kushina said, Yamato nodding in agreement.

"Hai senpai. My name is Yamato, my likes are walnuts, nature, and training; my dislikes are traitors and liars; my hobbies are reading books and architecture." Yamato said.

"Okay Rei-chan, you go next."

"My name is Rei Uzumaki, my likes are pranks, ramen, my brother Naruto, and my sisters; my dislikes are liars, traitors, snakes, and… rapists; my hobbies are pulling pranks, training, and gardening." Said Rei with a small smile, which was momentarily dropped with a flinch when she mentioned "rapists" as one of her dislikes.

"Mio-chan. your turn."

"My name is Mio Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, flowers, training, my brother Naruto, and my sisters; my dislikes are the same as Rei; my hobbies are training and gardening." Mio said.

"Satsuki-chan, you're up."

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha, my likes are tomatoes, training, my brother Naruto, and my sisters; my dislikes are the same as Mio and Rei's along with sweets and a certain someone; my hobbies are training." Replied Satsuki with a momentarily scowl forming on her face, when she mentioned as "certain someone" as one of her dislikes.

"And saving the best for last; Naruto-kun it's your turn." Kushina said, while grinning at her son.

This had Rei, Mio, Satsuki, and Kushina all paying special attention realizing they knew next to nothing about Naruto and wanted to learn more about their brother/son.

"Tsk. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are thunder, lightning, storms, peace and quiet, and training; my dislikes are weaklings, liars, rapists, and arrogant fools; my hobbies are training." Naruto said, with the girls and Kushina feeling a little disappointed that they didn't learn anything else.

"Alright, well normally this where I'd tell you, you all aren't really Genin yet. But Team Seven has been excused from the real Genin Exam due to recent events leaving some not in the best state to take it. Instead, we'll be going to Training Ground Seven, where Naruto and Yamato will spar against each other so we can better integrate them into the squad's teamwork." Kushina said, while wincing when she saw her daughters flinch at the mentioning of "recent events".

Looking at the man, Naruto observed Yamato, try and get a feel of him, but couldn't get a read on him.

'Well this should prove interesting.' Naruto thought

*Later*

Arriving at Training Ground Seven, Naruto and Yamato stood across from each other with Kushina standing between them.

"Alright, Hajime!" Kushina said

Instantly Yamato went through handsigns before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears!" Yamato said as earth spikes shot out of the ground under Naruto who quickly jumped up and landed on one of the spikes

'Hm, that was rather quick. He's trying to end the fight quickly; I'm guessing he's former Anbu given his reaction time.' Naruto thought.

Jumping Naruto created several clones and dived down towards Yamato. Though what happened next shocked Naruto.

"Wood Style: Smothering Binding Jutsu!" Said Yamato aiming his arm at Naruto and his clones, his arming turning into wood and shooting towards them all

'What?! Wood Style?!' Naruto thought shocked seeing the famed Wood Style of the Shodaime Hokage

His shock was enough for Yamato to impale all his clones and ensnare him in wood bindings.

"I win." Yamato said as wooden spikes rose out of Naruto's bindings aiming to impale him if he so much as twitched

'This complicates things further.' Naruto thought, as he gazed at Yamato warily.

*Later*

Naruto laid in his bed thinking over the spar earlier, though really, he never had a chance unless he went all out.

Never did Naruto think he'd ever encounter someone possessing the Wood Style, something only the Shodaime Hokage should possess. This was worrisome as the Wood Style Jutsu was famous for not only being powerful and versatile, but also for being able to suppress the Chakra of the Tailed Beast. While Ghidorah wasn't a Tailed Beast, he did possess the Chakra of one after absorbing some from the Kyuubi, so there was a chance Yamato could suppress his power.

It was clear why Yamato was one of their senseis; in the event he, Rei, or Mio ever loses control, he can be there to suppress their power.

'He needs to die, but not before if I can see if I can take the Wood Style for myself.' Thought Naruto, knowing if he could use Wood Style it'd be incredibly useful for his plans.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his door open. Looking over with a brow raised, he saw it was his sisters, though both brows shot up when he saw their appearances. Their eyes were bloodshot with bags under them, their hair was messy, and they were all wearing long button up pajamas. This was another result of their near rape, they used to wear just tank tops and short shorts to bed never being ashamed of their bodies; now though, they've taken to wearing clothes that covered more and were baggy.

Though seeing their ragged appearances compared to earlier, it made Naruto wonder if they had been wearing Transformations.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked softly, with the girls biting their lips and rubbing their arms.

"Can we… sleep in here tonight?" Rei asked hopefully, while Mio and Satsuki looked equally hopeful.

None of them wanted to sleep in their room, unable to sleep without having nightmares or worry of someone breaking in, in the middle of the night.

Seeing their fearful and hopeful looks, Naruto sighed holding an arm over his face before motioning them forward. Instantly the girls all got in Naruto's bed and cuddled against him with Rei and Mio on his left and right side while Satsuki laid on top of him.

"Good night… Naruto-nii." The girls said, before all three of them drifted off to sleep.

'This complicates things even further.' Thought Naruto, sighing again.

Knowing there's nothing more he can do at the moment; Naruto shot a small bolt of electricity at the lights, turning them off and going to sleep himself.

**So, what did you think, good? Yep Naruto managed to defeat his sisters while holding back, showing that he is stronger than them. Along with that he went along with Mizuki's scheme only for things to take bad turn when his sisters got involved and Mizuki proved to be more twisted than Naruto thought, leading to him releasing five percent of Ghidorah's power and tear Mizuki apart. Now his sisters have been made aware of just why their parents didn't train him and want to make amends, but how far will they have to go is the question. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**

**The Sith'ari: Yo, it's The Sith'ari here. Now, I won't be making these kinds of appearances too often, I just thought I should clarify some things in regards to this chapter. Now, I will go and say this, Naruto and Ghidorah aren't pulling a 180 here, nor are they going to become good later on. Their reaction to Mizuki's attempt at raping the girls and their concern for them is a mix of "Evil Having Standards" and the fact that they can rebuild the girls to where they are loyal to Naruto. Now don't get me wrong, they are genuinely concerned, but they aren't saints either.**

**I hope that this cleared some things up, and I hope that you enjoyed this fanfic. Also, for those of you who haven't seen King of the Monsters yet, I highly recommend you going to see it. It's definitely one of the best Godzilla Movies that I've ever seen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated this but I'm back. There will be a timeskip in this chapter, as I didn't want to show all of Naruto's time as a Genin and skipped straight to when he'll finally leave Konoha. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Five months have passed since the formation of Team Seven. Since then, Naruto has been forced to attend team meetings, since he couldn't risk sending a Shadow Clone, in case Kushina, Kakashi, or Yamato could tell the difference and come find him. Thankfully, Naruto was still able to send out several dozen Shadow Clones to continue his real training.

Though he supposed being stuck on a team wasn't too bad, as it did come with some benefits. Unfortunately, Kakashi only had them do teamwork exercises, making Naruto grateful that they had two other senseis, since he's been neglecting their independent skills as a result. Not that Naruto needed the said training, but still. Yamato only stood off to the aside and observed them, along with participating in sparring matches. Kushina actually gave them real training. She also seemed to focus on him, more than Rei, Mio, and Satsuki; though given the fact that they all still believe he isn't as skilled as the girls, along with Kushina's attempt to make amends, it's understandable.

Naruto, however, found her attempts to get close to him very annoying.

Most of the things she's taught them, Naruto already knew, and was sure the girls knew as well, such as the Tree Walking and Water Walking exercises. Thankfully, they were able to move onto the more advanced training soon after.

The first thing Kushina had them do was test their elemental affinities, Rei having a wind affinity, Mio having a water affinity, Satsuki having a fire and lightning affinity, and Naruto possessing an affinity for wind and lightning, which was a given with Ghidorah sealed in him,

After learning what their affinities were, Kushina had them begin learning to master them through different exercises. Unfortunately, she had also forbidden Naruto, Rei, and Mio from using Shadow Clones to shorten the time it takes to complete their exercises, since Satsuki couldn't make as many Shadow Clones as them, and they all had to train the same way.

But Naruto simply made more Shadow Clones for his secret training to finish the exercise more quickly, but he didn't reveal that he completed the exercise until after his sisters completed their own. No need to make them think he's a prodigy or suspect that he's cheating.

Aside from elemental training, Kushina also taught them Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and how to dispel Genjutsu. Thanks to the Kyuubi and Ghidorah; Naruto, Rei, and Mio had too much Chakra to perform Genjutsu, while Satsuki had her Sharingan to help with that.

Their sensei's also regularly sparred with them, which allowed Naruto to get a feel for their skills. For Kushina, he knew she regularly trained and kept her skills up, not to mention her Adamantine Sealing Chains, which could block his connection to Ghidorah and seal his Chakra.

Naruto knew that Kakashi was a former Anbu captain and his 'fathers' sole surviving student. He knew how to create the Rasengan, which he used to create his only original Jutsu, the Chidori and Raikiri. Along with having the Sharingan of his late teammate, Obito Uchiha, which he's said to have used to copy over a thousand Jutsu. He's definitely a skilled Ninja, but it was that same skill that also made him arrogant and prone to underestimating opponents that he believes are below him, like newly minted Genin.

Finally, for Yamato, Naruto had been relieved to learn that while Yamato did possess Wood Style, it wasn't anywhere close to the level of the Shodaime Hokage, meaning Yamato didn't inherit the Kekkei Genkai naturally, and instead gained from being experimented on. Though not to say he wasn't still a dangerous opponent with his ability to suppress both Tailed Beast Chakra and regular Chakra. But since he wasn't as powerful as the Shodaime, it's likely Yamato could only suppress a certain amount, before he's overpowered.

Not that it matters, as Naruto had no intention of fighting Yamato fairly, and the first chance he got, he'd kill the man and take the Wood Style for himself.

Overall, Naruto knew his three senseis weren't pushovers, and he'd need to be careful when he eventually makes his escape.

Aside from training and sparring, they also went on missions, with them thankfully skipping the D-Rank missions. This was good, since if Naruto had been forced to do other people's chores, or worse, catch that damn cat Tora, he would have made sure the missions ended in completely failure, and in the case of Tora, they would have returned a charred corpse.

Most of the missions they took were C-Rank missions that involved them escorting a client or delivering a package, along with the rare B-Rank missions to exterminate some bandits and low ranked missing-nin. Naruto had to be careful on the extermination missions, not out of worry of being injured or killed, but because he couldn't seem to eager when he was slaughtering the weaklings.

Another interesting thing was that his sisters still stuck close to him. This he didn't mind, as showing a little kindness would go a long way to bringing them to his side. Naruto also did genuinely want to help them heal from what had happened, so far the girls still wore more concealing clothing, but it was no longer baggy, but they also weren't skintight or showed too much skin.

It was progress, but Naruto still saw that they clung to him for comfort and safety, something that can't continue if he intends to take them as his mates.

He refused to have weaklings as his mates.

Hopefully, if his plans go as he desires, they'll be able to stand on their own again.

Currently, Team Seven was walking through the desert to meet the client for their most recent mission. The mission in question was a B-Rank mission for them to protect and escort the prince of the Land of the Crescent Moon, Michiru, and his son, Hikaru, back to their home country after their trip around the world. Apparently, there had been other escorts, but they had quit after growing tired of the poor treatment.

Once they had gotten the mission, they had headed out, though not before they were given new summer uniforms to help with the heat.

Kakashi and Yamato wore their standard Jōnin uniforms, only with short sleeves.

Kushina wore form-fitting pants that stopped above her knees, a tight short sleeve top that exposed her midriff, and her custom red Jōnin vest that was altered to stop just above her ribs, along with her sword being strapped to her back.

Satsuki's attire now consisted of a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt with the Uchiha emblem on it, a short white skirt under the shirt, along with black spandex shorts under her skirt, and black boots that reach halfway to her knees.

Mio was wearing a unique hooded red-and-black dress with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. There are black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. Also, like Satsuki, she was wearing spandex shorts. All while the final pieces of her attire were thick belted black boots, thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist.

Rei was wearing a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two red straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and light gray, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She also wears black stockings, reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

Finally, Naruto was wearing a black hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears white shirt with a V-neck. Finally, he wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black fingerless gloves on each hand, and black high-top boots.

Naruto had to admit, when he first saw his sisters in their new clothes, he had been stunned at how great they looked, along with reinforcing his desire to have them as his mates.

'And perhaps not just them.' Naruto thought, before falling back a little and looked at his mother, more specifically how nicely her pants hugged her ass.

He already planned to take his sisters as his mates, so why not go a step further and claim his mother as well? Plus, it'd be the perfect revenge against Namikaze to see not only his daughters, but his wife taken from him by his future killer.

_**"You are truly a twisted person Naruto. We trained you well."**_ Ichi said.

'What can I say, I like what I see and what I like, I take.' Naruto thought.

"So Kaa-chan, this guy we're escorting, he's a prince?" Rei asked, looking at her mother, who nodded.

"That's right, both he and his son had a vacation through the different countries, and we are escorting them back to the Land of the Crescent Moon." Kushina said, while hiding her displeasure at having to escort a noble, given all her past encounters with nobles always left her with the desire to cut them into tiny pieces

Especially the ones that tried getting a little too close to her. But a thrown kunai usually helps ward them off, though.

"Well I love these new clothes." Mio stated, with Satsuki and Rei nodding in agreement.

When they first saw the outfits, they were afraid they'd be too revealing, like their previous outfits, but they quickly grew to like them. Especially after seeing Naruto's expression, when he first saw them.

Before anyone could say anything, the team was stopped when they saw a giant caravan of wagons coming towards. The girls were stunned at how many there were and how much they were carrying, while Naruto looked at them with a barely noticeable twitch in his eyes.

'This is either going to be a really long mission, or a very short one, depending on how quickly this client pisses me off.' Naruto thought.

He knew that before this mission was over, he was going to kill Yamato, whether he ended up killing more than just him is currently up for debate.

"Are, are all these wagons for one person?" Mio asked, amazed that one person needed so much stuff transported.

"What even is all this stuff?" Questioned Rei.

"My shopping." Someone answered, getting their attention.

Looking, the team saw a white and gold wagon at the front had stopped and someone was trying to step out, the keyword being "trying". Given the person in question was a very fat man wearing fancy clothes and jewels.

'I want to be wrong, but I know this is our client, I just know it.' Thought Naruto.

_"Can we eat him?"_ San asked.

Ichi and Ni would normally reprimand him for asking stupid questions, but after seeing the large human, they were considering it.

Finally, the man was able to exit the carriage and approach the Ninja.

"I saw so many wonderful things in all the lands we visited, I just had to have them. So, I just kept buying and buying, and before I knew it, I ended up with all of this. I am Michiru, prince of the Land of the Crescent Moon and you I take it…"

"We are the Ninja from Konoha, Your Majesty. I'm Kakashi Hatake, these are Yamato and Kushina Uzumaki, we're the leaders of the squad. These are Naruto Uzumaki, Rei Uzumaki, Mio Uzumaki, and Satsuki Uchiha. The seven of us are your escorts, here to see you safely home to the Land of the Crescent Moon." Kakashi said.

"Well, I can see I'm good hands." Michiru said, walking up to them, though he only focused on Kushina, Rei, Mio, and Satsuki.

"And aren't you four quite lovely, far too lovely to be ninja." Said Michiru, with Naruto clenching his fists at this guy, daring to look at what was his.

"Uh, thanks." Rei said nervously, as she and her sisters slowly inched towards Naruto, given Michiru wasn't only in their personal space, but it reminded them too much of Mizuki.

Maybe he wasn't dangerous, but he certainly creeped them out.

"I wouldn't underestimate them, they're more than qualified." Kakashi said, while hoping to defuse the situation before Kushina pulled out her sword.

"You don't say. Thank you, I'm glad you've come." Michiru said, looking at the girls and held out his hand.

Though before any of them could shake his hand, Naruto appeared in front of them and grabbed the princes hand in a tight grip, with a dark smile on his face. Michiru yelped in pain and tried pulling his hand free of Naruto's grip with little success, until Naruto finally let go.

"Well like you said, Your Majesty, you're in good hands." Kushina said, pleased with her sochi for getting the prince to back off.

"Uh, yes I see, very impressive." Michiru muttered, gulping when Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second.

The girls smiled at Naruto in thanks, even giggling a little at the prince's reaction. Though they stopped when Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed an arrow aimed at his forehead. Though it wasn't a normal arrow, instead one with a suction cup on the end.

"Hmph, in real life that would have killed you." Said a young boy in the lead carriage, holding a small bow.

'And I just keep getting more reasons to kill these people!' Naruto thought, while guessing this was the prince's son, Hikaru.

"Tou-san, are you sure about these people? They don't really look like much of an escort, especially not the delinquent." Hikaru said dismissively.

'…Yeah, that's it, I'm gonna kill them.' Naruto thought, knowing that Hikaru was referring to him, given his blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker-marks.

Without a word, Naruto snapped the arrow in half, intent to stab both pieces into the brat's eyes. But before he could carry out the internal threat, he was stopped by Kushina holding him back. Glaring at her from the corner of his eye, Naruto brushed her hand off and tossed aside the broken arrow.

"Oh, I hope you can forgive my son, Hikaru. He's at that mischievous stage that boys go through." Michiru said, putting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru." Kakashi said nervously.

Naruto growled when the brat dared to smirk at him, Naruto swore that he's going to fry him.

"Well, shall we be off then." Michiru said as he and Hikaru walked back to the carriage.

With that, the caravan started moving again, with the team walking alongside it, while keeping an eye out for any threats.

*Later*

After the caravan had started moving, the trip was peaceful with no sign of any threats, until they had been attacked by a couple bandits, but they were easily dealt with. Naruto, though, took the time to release some of his growing anger onto the bandits. After making sure they couldn't cry out and attract attention, he took his time in killing them, while savoring every second of their pain and agony.

When the night had fallen, the caravan stopped, and Naruto was given further proof as to why the previous ninja that were assigned to guard them, quit. Both the prince and his son sat in a tent, being served food by chefs, while he and his team were stuck outside, eating the food they packed. Though truthfully, Naruto didn't really care for such luxuries, he just knew that if Michiru became king of the Land of the Crescent Moon, he'd run the entire country into the ground with his constant spending and his desire for materialistic possessions, the same went for his brat of a kid.

Really, Naruto would be doing the country a favor by killing them.

'And with the death of the prince and his son, it'd lead to an international incident and wouldn't that just be tragic… for Konoha.' Naruto thought, smirking from atop the carriage that he and his teammates were sleeping on.

Looking at his sisters and checking to make sure they were asleep, Naruto looked around to make sure no one was watching.

'Perfect.' Thought Naruto, before creating a Shadow Clone to take his place for the night.

With that done, Naruto left the caravan, channeling Lightning Chakra throughout his body to increase his speed.

Once he was far enough away, Naruto began training gain control of more of Ghidorah's power. Given if he had any hope of escaping after killing Yamato, he would need something to keep Kakashi and his mother from going after him, so he can make his escape. And to do that, he'll need something big, dangerous, and life threatening.

Though unknown to Naruto, as he was focused on his training, he didn't sense that he had been followed and was now being watched.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

'This is a waste of time.' Naruto thought in annoyance as he watched the circus animals perform.

The caravan had just entered a town where a circus was performing, and the prince insisted on watching the show. Looking at his team, he saw that his sisters seemed to enjoy the show, with Kushina and Yamato smiled and clapped, while Kakashi just watched, not giving any reaction.

It soon came to the finale of the show, with a Sabertooth Tiger and its monkey companion as the performers. Naruto only showed mild interest when Hikaru interrupted the archer and managed to shoot an apple out of the monkey's hand twice, the second time being while the tiger was running around, begrudgingly admitting it was a good shot.

Though his interest vanished immediately, when he demanded the tiger as a prize and the prince then proceeding to spend one billion ryo to buy the entire circus.

"He just bought the entire circus." Rei stated in shock, as they watched as the princes workers packed up the tent and animals.

"Just how rich is the Land of the Moon?" Mio wondered.

"Well the Land of the Moon is known for its casino's and beaches, I'm sure that brings in a lot of money. But still." Satsuki muttered, knowing that despite the country having a great source of income, it wasn't infinite.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

'Finally, we're here.' Naruto thought as the ship docked in the Land of the Crescent Moon.

After the prince had bought the circus, they made their way to a port town where the ship that would take them to the Land of the Crescent Moon would be waiting. Unfortunately, it was delayed due to a storm at sea, so they had to wait. Though apparently, the prince wanted to make a stop here anyway, with Kakashi and Yamato going with him and his son as guards.

Once they came back, both noticeably depressed, the ship had arrived, and everything was loaded up. Though they had encountered a storm in the middle of the night, they managed to secure the cargo and the animals in time.

Now they had finally arrived in the Land of the Crescent Moon, with Naruto glad that he was close to being able to escape.

'I've also managed to be able to create a big enough distraction, not on the scale I'd like, but enough to keep Kakashi and my dear Kaa-san busy, while I make my escape.' Naruto thought, having continued training every night in preparation.

But he did have to cut his training short, otherwise he'd likely attract unwanted attention with his training.

Entering the town, Naruto narrowed his eyes at how deserted it was.

'You'd think this place would have dozens of people walking around.' Naruto thought, while getting ready in the event of a surprise attack.

"Kaa-chan, this place looks more like a ghost town than a vacation spot." Said Mio, looking at Kushina, who nodded as she looked around.

"You're right. Keep your guard up, we don't know what to expect here." Warned Kushina, her instincts telling her to be ready for an attack.

Soon they arrived at the palace that looked just as empty.

"Not much of a welcome home." Michiru said, having expected to at least be greeted by his father when they returned.

Hearing footsteps, Naruto looked up the stairs and saw a guy that radiated greed. Knowing this guy wasn't friendly, Naruto subtly reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out some senbon for the inevitable attack. Glancing at his team, he saw they were also prepared for an attack.

"Ah, Shabadaba!" Michiru said, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Well, well if it isn't Michiru. Back from your travels, I'm sure you and young Hikaru are exhausted." Shabadaba said.

"Yes, thank you, Shabadaba. But what's going on in town, there was no one here to meet us." Michiru said, with Shabadaba only looking at him with narrow eyes.

Now getting the feeling that something was wrong, Michiru looked around for any sign of his father, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's my father? Is something wrong?" Michiru asked.

'Huh, I guess he does have a brain in that fat head.' Thought Naruto, genuinely surprised that the prince could tell something was wrong.

"The king I'm afraid, is dead!" Shabadaba said gleefully.

"What?!" Michiru said in horror, before several guards came out of hiding and surrounded the group.

"I rule in the Land of the Crescent Moon, which means there's no need for you prince! Kill them all!" Shabadaba ordered.

"All of you, get ready!" Kushina said, drawing her sword and cutting three guards.

Slipping the senbon between his fingers, Naruto charged them with lightning before throwing them into six guards throats, shocking them before choking on their own blood.

Kakashi appeared between Michiru and five guards slicing their throats open with a kunai.

"Prince Michiru, get back in the carriage!" Kakashi said.

Satsuki and Rei jumped into the air, before going through handsigns.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Satsuki said, unleashing a large fireball at a group of guards.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Said Rei, releasing a large breath of wind that increased the size and power of Satsuki's fireball, allowing it to incinerate the guards on contact.

Mio looked and saw more guards attacking the carriage as it was trying to escape. Running up to them Mio threw shuriken into their backs distracting them long for the carriage to get some distance, before pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag which she threw into the center of the guards.

"Boom." Mio stated as the tag exploded consuming the guards.

'They just keep coming.' Naruto thought, snapping another guards neck and saw that the more they killed, the more seemed to show up.

While he's sure they can keep killing them all day, eventually one of them might get lucky in killing one of them, which would only cause more problems.

Suddenly another carriage showed up and someone wielding a sabre started fighting the guards off.

"We need to get out of here! Kakashi cover us!" Kushina said, calling for a retreat.

"Right! Earth Style: Ground Splitting Jutsu!" Said Kakashi, slamming his hand on the ground, causing it to erupt and the remaining guards to lose their balance, allowing the ninja to escape.

"Thanks for the help." Said the guard, Korega, driving the prince's carriage.

"Where are we heading?" Kakashi asked.

"The mountains for now, I have men stationed there." Korega replied.

While they were running, Naruto looked back at the palace with narrowed eyes. During the fighting, he had been able to sense three Chakra Signatures watching them, meaning Shabadaba hired Ninja as well.

'Interesting, I believe I can use this to my advantage.' Naruto thought with a small smirk.

*Later*

Arriving at the mountains where Korega's men were stationed, they also found the king on his death bed. Hearing about the Ninja that Shabadaba hired, with one possessing a Jutsu that can turn people to stone, which he used on the king.

Naruto stayed to the back of the group, allowing him to be able to slip away unnoticed, if needed.

'It's likely that weasel will send his hired Ninja to kill us. If so, then it could prove the perfect time to make our escape.' Naruto thought, Ghidorah humming in thought.

_**"Yes, perhaps. The only problem is not knowing how strong these Ninja are. We only knowing that one of them can turn people to stone, our regeneration will be able to reverse such a thing."**_ Ichi said, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

'If it comes to it, I can simply access your power and kill them, then kill Yamato and take his Wood Style. After that, I'll make my escape after ensuring Kakashi and my Kaa-san are distracted by my plan.' Thought Naruto.

**"And if it doesn't work? What if they still chase after you and seal us away even further?"** Demanded Ni, having been skeptical of Naruto's plan working.

'Then they'll be too busy dealing with the Land of the Crescent Moon having no leader, once I kill the prince, his son, and Shabadaba as well.' Naruto thought smirking, as without a leader, then Konoha will have to deal with the fallout, delaying them further from trying to locate him after he goes rogue.

Naruto then scoffed quietly when he heard the king tell Michiru that he was king now.

'There is only one king.' Thought Naruto, before slowly backing out of the cave as he'd need to prepare for his plan, before the enemy Ninja arrived.

Watching him leave, Rei, Mio, and Satsuki traded looks before following their brother, hoping to finally figure what he's been planning the past couple nights.

*Later*

'They're here.' Naruto thought, having sensed the enemy Ninja nearby as he, his team, and the guards ran along the beach to get Michiru and his son out of the Land of the Crescent Moon.

Looking back, Naruto sneered at seeing the prince laying on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

'How he's survived for this long, I'll never know.' Thought Naruto as Kakashi, Kushina, and Yamato went back to get him.

That's when the enemy Ninja finally decided to reveal themselves, jumping into the air and throwing a kunai with a paper bomb in front of them. Though Naruto frowned when it didn't create a bigger explosion and only released a cloud of smoke.

'Either it was just to serve as a distraction or had another purpose.' Thought Naruto.

"Are you really that stupid?" Said the short female, Karenbana, in a mocking tone.

"We knew you'd arrange for a ship. We've been watching the coast, just waiting for you to show up." The leader, Ishidate, said smirking.

"Now, hand over the prince and his son." He demanded.

Naruto merely shook his head at their arrogance. Now that he finally got a good look at them and could better sense how much Chakra they had; he knew for a fact the three were pathetically weak, barely having Chūnin level Chakra pools.

"Here's a counter-offer, you weaklings get out of my sight and you won't die screaming." Naruto said, stepping forward.

"Well don't you have a mouth." Ishidate said, suddenly appearing behind Naruto, much to his shock.

'What!' Naruto thought raising an arm to block the sudden attack but was still sent flying.

'How did he move so fast?! I could barely register he was there!' Thought Naruto, skidding to stop only to be punched in the face.

Now getting angry that he was being toyed with by this weakling, Naruto moved to stab his hand into Ishidate's chest and rip his heart out, only for the man to dodge all his attacks.

"What's wrong? What're you swinging at?" Ishidate taunted, knocking Naruto back.

Growling in anger, Naruto prepared to blast him with lightning when Kakashi appeared and held a kunai at Ishidate's throat.

"That's enough." Kakashi said.

"Oh really?"

Just then the third Ninja, Kongo, appeared and punched Naruto once again sending him flying. He then kicked him high into the air, before sending him flying back to the ground, where his upper body was buried in the sound.

"Naruto!" Kushina, Rei, Mio, and Satsuki shouted at seeing that their son/brother was not moving;

"You're gonna pay for that." Stated Kakashi, intent to cut Ishidate's throat open.

But before he could, Ishidate vanished, reappearing behind him, much to Kakashi's shock.

Seeing their brother be attacked, Rei and Mio glared at Kongo before charging at him. Though he simply blocked and deflected all their attacks, confusing them at how he was keeping up with both of them.

Satsuki would have helped her sisters but was distracted by Karenbana appearing behind her.

"Feeling left out. Hi!" Karenbana mocked swiping at Satsuki, with the Uchiha jumping back and pulling out a kunai.

'How are they moving so fast?' Satsuki wondered, activating her Sharingan to see what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Kushina and Yamato stood beside Kakashi against Ishidate. While they could have split up to take on all three of the enemy Ninja, they felt something off with the fight and needed to figure out what.

"Konoha Shinobi, I hear you're pretty good. But are you as good as me?" Ishidate said, not looking phased at going against three powerful Ninja.

"You should be more concerned with knowing if you'll live to see tomorrow." Kushina said, drawing her sword showing its crimson blade.

Rushing forward, Kushina intended to end the fight quickly to help her children. Passing Ishidate, Kushina was surprised to not see any blood on her sword, even more so when a cut, which was already healing, appeared on her shoulder.

Looking, she saw Kakashi and Yamato tried attacking at once, only to fail as well and also be cut.

'What's going on?' Kushina wondered, rushing back into the fight.

Rei and Mio weren't having better luck, unable to land any hits on Kongo. They dodged his kick, only to still feel the impact and get knocked back. Trading uneasy looks, knowing they should have dodged that, but were still attacked.

'I thought I dodged.' Satsuki thought, seeing the cut on her shoulder.

It couldn't be a Genjutsu, her Sharingan would be able to see through it, but for some reason she felt herself missing her target and still being attacked.

"Kushina, Yamato Something's not right." Kakashi said, covered in slash marks, with his fellow Jōnin nodding in agreement.

'Everything's moving so slow.' Rei and Mio thought, getting off the ground.

"It must be Genjutsu. Kai!" Yamato said, hoping to dispel whatever Genjutsu they were under.

Ishidate smirked seeing this, before holding up his gloved hand as a red/yellow eyes opened up on it. He then rushed towards Yamato, trying to grab him, with the Jōnin managing to dodge him, or at least believed he did, when Ishidate grabbed his arm. Then to his shock his arm started turning to stone.

"Sorry, but this isn't Genjutsu." Ishidate said, holding Yamato tightly.

"The paper bomb, it released some type of poison!" Satsuki said in realization, with Rei and Mio soon coming to same conclusion.

"Exactly. An odorless poison that slows the reflexes, effective isn't it." Said Karenbana smirking.

'More like pathetic.' Satsuki thought, since if they had to resort to using something like it, it spoke loudly of how this fight would go if they avoided it.

"And until it wears off, you're all sitting ducks!" Kongo said, throwing a punch at Rei and Mio who tried to dodge, but were still hit and knocked away.

It only got worse when Ishidate managed to turn Korega, after being distracted by Michiru crying out after being surrounded, to stone before destroying him, while Kongo moved to grab Hikaru, and Karenbana prepared to kill Satsuki.

However, before they could do anything else, they all felt a shockwave pass over them, while lightning crackled in the sky.

"What the…" Ishidate muttered, before looking for the source of the coming storm, and saw Naruto standing up as the wind raged around him, while a golden aura surrounded him.

'Oh no.' Kushina thought fearfully, seeing Naruto tapping into Ghidorah's power, it also felt like it was more than what she felt during the incident.

The reason being that while Naruto used five percent against Mizuki, he's now using ten percent of Ghidorah's power. Both because these weaklings pissed him off that much, while also wanting to make sure that they suffered and in preparation for his escape.

Lifting his head, showing his burning red eyes, Naruto glared at the three Ninja. His anger at these weaklings daring to attack him and what was his, it was comparable to the anger he felt at Mizuki for nearly raping his sisters.

Throwing his head back and unleashing a roar, Naruto vanished shocking the enemy Ninja, before reappearing in front of Kongo, slamming his fist into his face, sending him skidding across the water. Speeding towards him again, Naruto backhanded the large man, throwing him back to shore.

"Kongo!" Karenbana said at seeing her comrade be knocked around.

Jumping onto the beach, Naruto smiled sadistically at seeing Kongo trying to crawl away in fear.

_**"I told you, YOU WILL DIE SCREAMING!"**_ Naruto roared, jumping up and slamming his foot down straight on Kongo's spine, laughing cruelly when he heard it snap, while Kongo screamed in agony.

"My legs, I can't feel my legs!" Kongo cried out.

Naruto would have continued to brutalize him, but was interrupted when Karenbana cast her Genjutsu on him. Looking around, Naruto growled in annoyance at seeing the flower petals, before cuts started appeared over his body, only serving to further anger him. Catching glimpses of the brat, Naruto reared his head back as his eyes turned into a blazing yellow color.

_**"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon's ROAR!"**_ Naruto roared, unleashing a pointblank blast of concentrated lightning straight at Karenbana, who had no time to dodge before her body was enveloped in the blast.

Karenbana screamed in pure pain as her entire body was electrocuted, before she was finally reduced to ash.

Seeing the weakling dead, Naruto chuckled before turning back to Kongo, who was shaking in fear and horror at what he just witnessed.

"Pl-please, m-m-mer-"

He was cutoff when Naruto raised his foot and stomped on his head, crushing it into a bloody paste.

_**"Then there was one."**_ Naruto said, turning to Ishidate, the blood splattered on his face adding to the horrifying visage.

"You, you're a monster." Ishidate muttered, looking with wide eyes at how his comrades were murdered.

_**"Ehehehe, me a monster? No…"**_ Naruto said wickedly, before suddenly appeared in front of Ishidate and slamming his foot into his knees breaking them, before grabbing the man's head in both of his hands.

Fearing for his life, Ishidate tried to grasp Naruto so his jutsu could turn him into stone, only for Naruto to grab the appendage. Seeing the sadistic grin on Naruto's face, Ishidate immediately knew what he was planning and tried to remove his hand from Naruto's grip. Only for it to be in vain, as Naruto's grip was too strong, and without a word, ripped the gauntlet clad arm off of his shoulder, with Ishidate screaming in agony.

_**"I AM THE DEVIL!"**_ Roared Naruto, reclasping his hand on Ishidate's face, before jamming his clawed thumbs into Ishidate's eyes, getting more screams from the man.

Naruto's chuckles evolved into full-blown psychotic laughter as he channeled his lightning straight into Ishidate's nervous system, increasing the pain he was feeling a hundred-fold.

Meanwhile, everyone could only watch in frozen horror as Naruto tortured Ishidate.

'No, no, no, that's not Naruto, that's Ghidorah controlling him!' Kushina thought, refusing to believe her son would ever take joy in torturing someone.

'Naruto.' Rei, Mio, and Satsuki thought at seeing what their brother was doing.

Finally, Naruto cut off the lightning, with Ishidate just barely still alive. Then with single twist, Naruto snapped his neck, but he didn't stop there, he kept twisting and turning Ishidate's head until he finally ripped it off and crushed it.

_**"Pop goes the weasel, Ahahahaha!"**_ Naruto laughed cruelly.

He then turned to Yamato, ready to kill him and take the Wood Style. Only to be met by Kushina glaring at him.

"Give me back my son, dragon!" Kushina demanded, with Naruto smirking at her words, that she thinks Ghidorah is controlling him.

Without saying a word, Naruto sped in front of Yamato and rammed his fist into his chest gripping his heart.

"Yamato!" Kakashi shouted at seeing his friend be attacked.

_**"You have something I want."**_ Naruto stated, as he began absorbing Yamato's Chakra, along with the Wood Style.

Once he has absorbed all of Yamato's Chakra, he ripped out his heart tossing it aside and licked the blood off his hand. Turning to Kushina, Naruto smiled evilly at her.

_**"Sorry to disappoint dear mother, but Ghidorah isn't here, only me."**_ Naruto said, relishing as horrified realization dawned on her.

"Na-Naruto?" Kushina said, realizing Ghidorah wasn't controlling her son, he was doing this of his own freewill.

_**"That's right, I'm in control, I've always been in control. Just like with Mizuki, I savored every second of killing him, along with every other pathetic human I've killed. Just like I'm going to enjoy with these people that I'm about to kill."**_ Said Naruto, raising his hand as the lightning in the sky increased in intensity.

Then bringing his hand down, two bolts of lightning came crashing down right on top of Michiru and Hikaru, vaporizing not only them, but the guards around them.

"Naruto, no!" Kushina screamed at seeing what her son just did.

_**"Oh yes! And that's not all, let me give you a reminder of the power you all feared!"**_ Naruto roared unleashing all of Ghidorah's power, at least the amount he could handle, which at the moment was twenty percent

The golden aura surrounding him, before he shot into the sky and took the shape of all three of Ghidorah's heads, each one unleashing a roar that shook the ground, while lightning crashed down around them and hurricane winds kicked up a mini sandstorm.

"NARUTO! Please, stop this! This isn't you!" Kushina begged, not wanting her son to turn into a monster.

_**"And how would you know, with how you've neglected me until five months ago?! This is exactly who I am! This what you made me! You, Namikaze, and all of Konoha! My entire life, the villagers all looked down on me, mocked me, bullied me, while calling me weak! And you, you've ignored me because you were afraid of a prophecy told to you by that perverted bastard, Jiraiya, of something I might do!"**_ Naruto roared, letting out all the anger he feels towards his family and Konoha as whole.

Kushina's eyes widened at hearing this, Naruto knew about the prophecy.

_**"You were afraid that I would be controlled by Ghidorah, well it's too late! I've been allied for Ghidorah for years, training to use his power, all so I can become they very thing you feared, the Avatar of Destruction! This is who I am, what you made me when you chose to let your fear control you!"**_ Naruto shouted, while Kushina looking at him with wide eyes that were filled with shame, self-loathing, and horrible realization.

"Naruto, please! We're sorry, we shouldn't have ignored you out of fear! But please come home! We'll make this right, I promise!" Kushina pleaded, but Naruto only scoffed.

_**"Sorry, but you're a little late! Ten years too late, in fact! Now, vanish in the roar of the thunder!"**_ Naruto exclaimed, raising his arm up and creating a Chidori in his hand, while in the sky, a dragon made of pure lightning appeared from the clouds.

Bringing his hand down, the lightning dragon descended, with everyone covering their eyes, ready for their inevitable deaths.

Though not a moment later, everything fell silent, the winds had died down and they were still alive.

Hesitantly, Kushina opened her eyes and looked around, not seeing the lightning dragon anymore, or the sandstorm, and Naruto was nowhere in sight.

That's when the weight of his words crashed down onto her, with Kushina falling to her knees and started crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kushina repeated, knowing this was her fault.

She wanted to keep her son safe from the monster inside him, but instead she drove him straight to Ghidorah.

Rei, Mio, and Satsuki looked at their mother with saddened expressions.

"Did, did we do the right thing?" Satsuki asked, looking at her sisters as their minds went to when they followed Naruto earlier.

*Flashback*

"Go." Naruto ordered the Shadow Clone he created to kill Shabadaba.

Nodding, the clone vanished a burst of electricity. Looking up at the sky, Naruto sniffed the air and growled lowly.

"Either come out now or die." Naruto said as his sisters stepped out of their hiding places, all with a sad look on their faces.

"You're leaving, aren't you." Rei stated, as the pieces came together.

Why he went out at night far from the caravan, why he had been distant since the mission started, and now going out here.

"Yes, and you aren't stopping me." Said Naruto.

"But I thought that we were-" Satsuki started, only for Naruto to cut her off and looked at them over his shoulder with ice cold eyes.

"What? You thought what? That because I saved you from Mizuki, that I helped you deal with the trauma, you think because of that, I'll forget all the insults you three have given me over the years?! No, I don't forget, and I don't forgive." Naruto said coldly.

"Nii-san, please don't leave, we're sorry." Said Mio in a pleading tone, with Naruto only laughing harshly in response.

"Sorry, you think saying sorry will help. Well I hate to disappoint, but I don't give a damn if you're sorry. The only thing I care about is turning Konoha into a crater, filled with all the bodies of every man, woman, and child that call it home, including that bastard, Namikaze." Naruto growled.

"You'd kill Tou-san?!" Questioned Rei, shocked that he'd actually consider killing their father.

Though she flinched when he turned around and glared at them.

"And why not? He's the one that caused all this, he chose to seal Ghidorah in me, to leave me out of the training and keep me weak. And even when I show that I am strong, he puts me on this team!" Naruto said, with the girls flinching, thinking he meant being on a team with them.

"What're you talking about?" Rei asked.

"You really don't get it do you? The reason he put all of us on this team, with three senseis. He's simply making sure to keep Konoha's prized weapons on a short leash." Stated Naruto, shocking the three.

"Wh-what?" Asked Mio.

"Think about it, Jinchūriki are the prized weapons of the Ninja Villages, Konoha's no different. Oh sure, it can be dressed as wanting to "reunite" the family, but really, it's to make sure we don't lose control. If it was just the former, why include Kakashi and Yamato? One who possesses Sharingan, which is known to be able to control the Kyuubi, and the other the famed Wood Style, which can subdue Tailed Beasts, and possibly Ghidorah as well. Not to mention Satsuki's own Sharingan and our Kaa-san's Chakra Chains." Naruto explained.

"I'd never do that!" Satsuki shouted, knowing she'd never use her Sharingan on her sisters or her brother.

"Maybe, and maybe Kaa-san wouldn't use her chains on her own children. But at the end of the day, Namikaze will put the village first and eliminate any threats, including his own children." Said Naruto.

That's another reason he's leaving, he wasn't waiting for the day Namikaze's fear finally drives him to permanently eliminate Ghidorah by killing him.

The girls looked at him, horrified by his words, not only the accusations, but because they could also be true. Rei and Mio weren't blind, they knew that even if Jinchūriki are treated nice by their home village, they were still weapons to be used against their enemies. Even if their father didn't consider them to be weapons, he's still a Kage and if somehow a war happened in their lives, he would eventually send them out against their enemies, perhaps even other Jinchūriki.

But hearing Naruto's words, it only made it seem more real that their father would put the village above his family.

Still, that didn't mean they wanted their brother to leave.

"Naruto, please, you don't have to leave, we can look out for each other, protect each other. Just please don't leave us." Rei pleaded, as while they may have started getting better after the incident with Mizuki, it was thanks to Naruto's help and they didn't want to lose him.

"Like I said, you can't stop me." Said Naruto.

"We'll scream!" Mio said, making Naruto look at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Naruto questioned lowly.

"We'll scream! If you leave, we'll scream right now and tell Kaa-san what you're planning, and she'll stop you!" Satsuki answered, with Rei and Mio nodding in agreement, if it meant they wouldn't lose their brother.

The girls gasped when Naruto suddenly appeared in front them.

"You'll be unconscious before you can even get a sound out." Threatened Naruto, before backing up.

"But since you three seem so adamant, how about a compromise." Naruto said.

"What? We'll do anything." Rei said, Naruto pulling three tags and threw them at the girls, the tags having what they recognized at communication seals.

"Become my spies in Konoha. You'll keep me informed of what's happening in the village and the rest of the nations." Naruto said, the girls now looking uneasy and unsure of the idea of spying on their own village.

"Or don't and I'll simply knock you all unconscious right now, so you can't interfere with my plans. But keep in mind, if you do try and interfere, this will be the last time you see me, until I come back to get my revenge. So, what'll it be?" Naruto said with his arms spread out.

"We'll do it!" They immediately said, their minds already made up after hearing the second option.

Hearing this, Naruto smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Good choice." Said Naruto walking past them, to rejoin the others before stopping.

"During my absence, you three should also take the opportunity to once again learn how to stand on your own, like before what happened with Mizuki. You three are all strong, intelligent, and beautiful young women, who shouldn't have to rely on someone else to protect you. I hope the next time we meet, you three will have your heads held high and no longer have to fear 'what ifs'." Naruto said, before heading back to the cave.

Rei, Mio, and Satsuki looked down with light blushes on their faces at Naruto's words, feeling happy that he had such confidence in them and their skills, along with calling them beautiful.

Shaking their heads, they pocketed the seals and headed back as well.

*End Flashback*

The seals in their pockets felt extremely heavy, but they couldn't turn back now. They turned their backs on Naruto once, they won't do it again and betray his trust.

Even if it meant watching him burn the world to the ground.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and his team went on the Land of the Moon mission, with Naruto using this as his chance to escape Konoha and doing it in a bang! Not only killing Yamato and stealing the Wood Style, but also killing Michiru and his son, leaving the Land of the Moon without a leader and giving everyone a reminder of why Ghidorah is so feared. Not only that but he also has his sisters acting as his spies in Konoha. Also their outfits are based on the ones Xion, Kairi, and Riku wearing in Kingdom Hearts 3 and what Aqua always wears. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the reactions of various leaders/organizations to Naruto going rogue and their plans regarding him, along with a look into what Naruto plans to do to further his own plans. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Walking through the gates, the remaining members of Team Seven returned with their heads hung low after the failure of their most recent mission. Not only did they fail to protect the prince and his son, but the one who killed him wasn't even the enemy, it was Naruto, who also killed Yamato as well.

Thinking about it made Kushina even more depressed as she remembered what Naruto said, that he knew about the prophecy, that he has been working with Ghidorah, that it was hers and Minato's fault for letting their fear control them.

"Girls, you can go home, Kakashi, go and rest. I'll report what happened to Minato." Kushina said, with her daughters nodding and began walking home, while Kakashi shunshined away wanting to be alone and mourn yet another fallen comrade.

Walking to the Hokage Tower, Kushina entered and went to her husband's office, knocking before going in. Minato looked up from his paperwork and was surprised to see his wife back, having expected the mission to take longer. Though he immediately knew the mission hadn't gone as smoothly as he had expected, given her downtrodden expression.

"Kushina, how did the mission go?" Minato asked.

"Terribly, we failed. The prince and his son are dead, the king was killed during a coup, and the organizer of the coup is also dead, leaving a power vacuum in the Land of the Crescent Moon. Yamato was also killed." Kushina said bluntly, not in the mood to recount every detail.

Minato's eyes widened at hearing just how badly the mission went, along with mentally cursing as now the Land of the Crescent Moon was without a leader. Not to mention the loss of Yamato not only meant losing a skilled Ninja, but the Wood Style as well, mean there was one less way to suppress the Kyuubi and Ghidorah, should Naruto, Rei, and Mio ever access either of the creatures' power.

"Who were the ones responsible?" Minato asked, believing the organizer of the coup must have hired several powerful Ninja, obviously untrustworthy ones if they also killed the person who hired them.

"It… it was Naruto. Naruto killed the prince, his son, and Yamato." Kushina revealed, shocking Minato to his very core.

"What?! Was it Ghidorah?!" Minato asked, standing up from his chair, afraid that Naruto had accessed Ghidorah's power and it took control of him, or worse, managed to break free.

"No. Naruto did use Ghidorah's power, but he was in control of himself the entire time. He, he said that he's been working with Ghidorah this entire time, our son has been working with that monster and it's our own fault!" Kushina cried, with Minato collapsing back into his seat in shock at hearing this.

"What do you mean? How is it our fault?" Asked Minato, as Kushina wiping her eyes.

"He knew about the prophecy! He's known about Ghidorah for years and because we tried to keep him from becoming a Ninja, we drove him straight to that dragon! We ignored our son and for what?! Because of some stupid prophecy!" Said Kushina, angered and disgusted at how she let her fear blind her to just how stupid she was to have believed the words of some old senile toad.

She should have been there for him and loved him, but instead she tried keeping him weak so he could never encounter Ghidorah. But that same treatment costed her, her son!

Not only that, but hearing that villagers looked down on him, mocked him, bullied him, all because they believed he was weak because his own parents ignored him!

Minato was shocked to learn Naruto knew about the prophecy and that this entire time he's been working with Ghidorah. Part of him had to agree with Kushina, this was their fault, they ignored Naruto and tried to make sure he didn't become a Ninja, fearing that if he did that, he'd meet Ghidorah. But another part him was now afraid, as now Naruto was out there in the world, working with Ghidorah and likely training to master the dragon's power.

If Naruto was able to master all of Ghidorah's power, Minato shuddered at the thought, as he knew nothing would be able to stop the God of the Sky this time.

"What are we going to do?" Kushina asked, wanting nothing more than to be out and trying to find Naruto, before begging him to come home where they can try to make it up to him.

"I'll contact Jiraiya and have him get his spy network to keep a look out for any sightings of Naruto. I… I also have to put him down in the Bingo Book as a missing-nin." Minato said hesitantly, doubting that Kushina would be happy about the latter.

And he was right when she glared at him in shock.

"What?! You'd put your own son down in the Bingo Book?!" Kushina demanded, enraged that he'd mark Naruto as a missing-nin.

"I have too, not only did he kill a fellow Konoha Shinobi, but he effectively caused an international incident when he killed both Prince Michiru and his son." Said Minato, flinching slightly when Kushina slammed her fist down on his desk, cracking it.

"I don't care! He's now out there alone, if he's in the Bingo Book, he'll be hunted down by every village, either to kill him to get back at us, get him to join their village to be used as a weapon, or worse!" Kushina shouted, while knowing if her son was capture by another village, the worse being Kumo or Iwa, and if he couldn't be turned into a weapon, he'd either be killed to be eliminated as a threat or turned into a breeding factory.

Just the thought of any of her children being used in such a way, along with the reminder of that very fate almost happening to her daughters, it made her sick and want to violently murder anyone who'd dare try it.

"And I don't have a choice! If I don't put Naruto in the Bingo Book and he attacks, or kills, any Ninja from another village, they'll assume he's still a Konoha Shinobi and react in kind. If he's not labelled as a missing-nin, any actions he takes would reflect on Konoha and possibly lead to another Great Ninja War." Minato said, since he had to make sure the village was safe, if doing that meant Naruto had to be labelled a missing-nin, then so be it.

Glaring at her husband, Kushina wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the face but resisted the urge.

"Fine, but if I find out that Naruto was captured by another village, killed, or worse, you'll have to make me a missing-nin as well. Because I will hunt down and kill anyone who dares touch my children, along with anyone who gets in my way." Kushina threatened.

What wasn't said was "anyone" included him and any Konoha Ninja. But it didn't need to be said, it was as clear as day what she meant.

With nothing left to say, Kushina turned and went to leave the office, but not before she had one last thing to say.

"Oh, and enjoy the couch, because until I have all my children home safe and sound, you aren't sleeping in the same room as me!" Kushina said, before exiting the office.

She might not be able to punch Minato, but she can make sure he doesn't get anything from her, until Naruto was home again.

*Timeskip-Four Days*

*Amegakure*

"How impressive, only sixteen-years-old and already listed as an S-Rank missing-nin with a "Flee on Sight" order." Said 'Madara', looking at Naruto's entry in the Bingo Book, though he did note there was no mention of him being the Jinchūriki of Ghidorah.

'I suppose the Yondaime was smart enough to keep that little detail to himself.' 'Madara' thought.

If the other villages knew that Naruto contained Ghidorah, they'd stop at nothing until he was dead or under their control.

Lowering the Bing Book, 'Madara' looked to Pein, or Nagato, the leader of the Akatsuki, but in truth was merely a figurehead.

"Should we send a team to capture him?" Pein asked, without looking away from Ame.

"Hm, tempting, but no. He may be a Jinchūriki, but not one we're after. But for now, have Zetsu keep an eye out for him and report back. Who knows, perhaps in a few years, he may be considered a potential recruit." 'Madara' said, since if Naruto managed to master even half of that dragon's power, he could become a very powerful member of the Akatsuki and speed up their plans.

But if he did prove to be a threat, then he'll simply eliminate him. For now, 'Madara' will simply watch and wait, but will keep his main focus on completing the Moon's Eye Plan.

*Iwagakure*

"Hmph, oh I'd have love to see the look on the Yellow Flash's face when he learned about this." Said the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki, as he looked at the recent entry in the Bingo Book.

When he first saw the entry, he had to make sure he wasn't just imagining it. But there it was, the Yellow Flash's own son marked down as an S-Rank missing-nin. After making sure he wasn't just seeing things, Onoki had considered sending a team to hunt the boy down to either kill him or capture him to be used as a hostage. Though he quickly dismissed that, remembering he was labelled as S-Rank.

While Onoki despised Minato Namikaze for all of his Ninja he killed during the Third War, including his daughter. He also knew the man wouldn't label someone as S-Rank unless they deserved it.

"So, what exactly could be so special about his brat?" Onoki wondered out loud.

From what his spies reported, Namikaze only trained his daughters while the son wasn't trained at all, only apparently being self-taught. And he's only been a Genin for five months, certainly not enough time to become powerful enough to become S-Rank.

'Hmm, for now I'll have my Ninja keep an eye out for him.' Onoki thought, while thinking of several plans in the event they locate him.

Though he's sure his granddaughter might not like most of the plans.

*Kumogakure*

"HA! Please, like this runt could possibly be even close to S-Rank!" Said A, the Raikage, after being informed of Naruto's entry in the Bingo Book and the rank he was given.

The kid might be the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death, but there's no way he could be S-Rank already.

Still, even if the rank doesn't match the kids actual skill, he's still the child of two powerful Shinobi, and the only person who could beat A in a contest of speed.

"Any suggestions on what to do, boss?" Darui, A's right-hand man, asked in a lazy drawl.

A thinking over what they could do, if they should do anything.

"For now, just have everyone keep an eye open. If he's found, then I'll decide if anything should be done. And inform Yugito, Samui, and Karui, I may have an assignment for them soon." A said, since it never hurt to be prepared to acquire a new asset.

If Samui and Yugito couldn't convince the kid, maybe he'll have a thing for redheads like his old man.

*Kirigakure*

"Hmmm, he's pretty cute." Said the recently instated Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, as she looked at Naruto's entry and admiring his picture.

"Mei-sama, shouldn't you be focusing on what we should do, in case our forces encounter the boy?" Aoi asked, snapping Mei from her admiration.

"Simple he'll be escorted back to Kiri, while a message is sent to Konoha to retrieve him." Answered Mei, since if she manages to return the Hokage's son, it could go a long way in forming an alliance with Konoha, and Kiri needed all the help it can get after the Civil War.

Besides, during the time Naruto is here, Mei was sure she could "persuade" him to help find ways to create a strong alliance between Kiri and Konoha.

*Sunagakure*

"Any thoughts, Kazekage-sama?" Asked Baki as the Kazekage, Rasa, looked at Naruto's entry.

"Simply inform our forces to be on the lookout, along with sending a message to the Hokage that we'll inform him if we find the boy." Rasa said tersely, with Baki nodding and exiting the office.

Rasa also made a mental note to have his daughter, Temari, try and get close to the boy, should he be found and brought to Suna, along with another to make sure Gaara was out on a mission if the boy is brought here.

The last thing he needed was his blood-thirsty son killing the Hokage's son.

*Otogakure*

"What do you think Orochimaru-sama? Would Naruto be worth recruiting?" Kabuto asked his master.

"Naruto, himself? No, he has no value besides his Uzumaki heritage. But what he contains on the other hand." Orochimaru said, knowing Naruto contained Ghidorah.

While Orochimaru didn't know everything about the dragon, he knew enough that it was powerful enough to overwhelm the Kyuubi and seemed to have the unique power of absorbing energy, which included Chakra. If he could harness that power, he'd be one step closer to being able to learn all the Jutsu in the world and acquiring new Kekkei Genkai. Not to mention that there's chance that having the dragon's power could be the secret to gaining immortality.

'Though I suppose it'd never hurt to have some Uzumaki test subjects.' Orochimaru thought.

"Kabuto, inform Tayuya, Guren, and Karin that I may have a use for them." Orochimaru commanded.

*With Naruto*

Naruto stood atop a mountain in the Land of Lightning, he chose to go to the Land of Lightning since not only would serve as the perfect training ground, but it'd be one of the last places anyone would expect to look for him. He also made sure that he wasn't close to Kumogakure, or any patrolling Ninja.

While he's sure that if he unleashed all of Ghidorah's power, he'd be able to destroy Kumo with a giant lightning storm, he also didn't want to deal with the hassle or the panic that'd come from a Great Ninja Village being wiped out; not yet, at least.

_**"Well, now that you have successfully escaped, what will you do next?"**_ Questioned Ichi.

'For now, I'll continue training to use more of your power. Perhaps three or four years, after that, I'll begin hunting down the Jinchūriki to take their Tailed Beast's Chakra. Perhaps if I can, I'll join the Akatsuki.' Naruto thought, having overheard his parents and the pervert Jiraiya talking about the Akatsuki.

What little Jiraiya knew was that the group was made up entirely of S-Rank missing-nin, the only known members being Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, with Orochimaru once being a member of the Akatsuki, before he abandoned the organization. He also learned that their goal was to hunt down the Jinchūriki but didn't know for what reason.

Whatever their reason was, if Naruto joined them, then he'd have an easier time hunting the Jinchūriki. The only problem was that Rei and Mio were the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and he'd slaughter the Akatsuki, before he allowed them anywhere near his future mates.

_**"Let us worry about this group of humans another time. Your main focus should be mastering our power and staying updated on what is happening in the rest of the world, through your sisters."**_ Ichi said, as he was now a missing-nin, thus it's likely he will be, if he wasn't already, put in the Bingo Book.

Meaning he'll have the other villages after him for one reason or another, and as strong as he is, he can still be overwhelmed.

'Agreed, training first, everything else later.' Naruto thought, while knowing the next couple of years were going to be painful.

But it will be worth it when he can show the world the power of the storm. Just like he did to that pathetic weakling Shabadaba, his mind drifting back to the memories of his clone and what it did to him.

*Flashback*

Naruto's Shadow Clone walked over the bodies of all the guards loyal to Shabadaba, given anyone who sees him will be dead, he had no reason to hold back this time, and tore his way through them all, straight to the sniveling weasel, himself.

Said weasel was crawling away, looking at Naruto in fear. The boy having just shown up and started tearing apart everyone in his way, whether they were guards or servants, they all died; all while Naruto laughed wickedly.

"Pl-please! I-I-I'll give you anything you want! Money, power, food, women, anything; just please let me live!" Shabadaba begged, with Naruto scoffing at his offers and sneering at the pathetic little weakling.

"You are truly pathetic you, know that. You believed by usurping this kingdom and naming yourself as the new ruler, that you were invincible, that you could do anything, and no one could stop you. Creating the illusion that you were powerful. But now that, that illusion has shattered, you show what you really, a worthless sniveling piece of meat." Naruto said, grabbing the corrupt minister by his throat as he whimpered at the pain, despite Naruto's grip not even being that tight.

"And one more thing, there is only one king, me!" Said Naruto, before channeling Lightning Chakra through his body, smiling sadistically at Shabadaba's screams as he was being electrocuted to death.

Once the screams had ended, the clone tossed the fried corpse onto the floor before dispelling himself.

*End Flashback*

These were some of Naruto's favorite memories, as one of the things that Naruto hates the most are sniveling weaklings, like Shabadaba, that believed they were strong, simply because they were rich and/or ruled a kingdom; whether they were of noble descent, inherited said wealth, or had usurped it.

But the truth is they weren't powerful, it was people on their payroll who were powerful, while they were just fools drunk off their supposed power.

'And soon, all people like him will know what true power is.' Naruto thought.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Naruto has now been labeled an S-Rank missing-nin, with all of the Kage thinking of plans of ways to manipulate or control Naruto for their benefit. We also got a look into Naruto and seeing how his clone killed Shabadaba. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Years!**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Not much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Standing atop of an isolated mountain with a storm raging around them was a nineteen-year-old teen.

The teen had waist length spiky golden blonde hair with part of it covering the right side of his face, yellow-red eyes with slit pupils, pronounced whiskers marks on his cheeks, and crimson red markings on his arms, shoulders, chest, and under his arms. The clothes he was wearing being a pair of beige pants.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Golden Dragon, King Ghidorah.

Naruto didn't react to winds raging around him or the lightning striking dangerously close to him, after all, he was the one controlling the storm.

Not even a second later, the winds stopped, and the clouds vanished, revealing the clear sky.

This was the proof of his training, after three long years, Naruto has gained complete and total control of Ghidorah's power. His Wind and Lightning affinities have been mastered to their absolute peak, the same with his Water and Earth affinities he gained from Yamato, the same for his Wood Style.

The latter of which he could use at levels far surpassing Yamato, being able to use on the same level as Hashirama himself. But Naruto figured that was only due to his much larger Chakra reserves and his Uzumaki heritage, making him more compatible to the Wood Style than Yamato had been.

He's mostly kept himself isolated to train, only ever leaving to hunt down any Bounties or go on missions to gain and maintain his battle experience. He made sure the only missions he went on allowed him to fight strong opponents to continue pushing himself to become stronger.

Now with all his experience, along with mastering Ghidorah's power and the Wood Style, Naruto knew he was one of the most powerful beings on the planet, if not the most powerful.

He had also succeeded in altering his seal, which would release Ghidorah in the event of his death. But given his regeneration was now on the same level as Ghidorah's, allowing him to regrow severed limbs, internal organs, and even his head in a manner of seconds, as well as eternal youth from mastering Ghidorah's power, Naruto was effectively immortal. But he didn't let that make him arrogant.

Naruto also learned he could pass this onto those he marks as his mates, by leaving a small portion of Ghidorah's power within them. Rather useful than having find a way to make them immortal as well.

'So, what do you think?' Naruto thought, while moving to get dressed.

_**"Amazing, truly amazing. You have met and surpassed all of our expectations."**_ Ichi said.

**"Yes, you have mastered our true power and reminded these humans why it is they should fear the storm."** Added Ni, having been pleased with all the people Naruto's killed using their power and feeling their fear.

_"You've also mastered you Dragon Slayer Ninjutsu."_ Stated San, much to the annoyance of Ichi and Ni.

_**"Anyway, you're training is now complete. Now all that is left is collecting the remaining Tailed Beast Chakra."**_ Ichi said, eager to once again feel the power course through them, like when they absorbed the Kyūbi's Chakra.

Naruto nodded as he finished getting dressed.

His attire consisted of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting blue shirt, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants being tucked inside his boots.

Lastly, he tied his forehead protector to his arm, a slash now going through the leaf symbol, the mark of a missing-nin.

Pulling out a Bingo Book, Naruto saw he now has an S-Class Bounty in all of the Five Great Nations, along with some minor ones, all with a list of crimes and why he was wanted. Most involving killing dozens of their Ninja, even wiping out a few clans.

Though the one that made Naruto smirk was the destruction of the Land of the Crescent Moon.

Apparently Michiru had a wife who, after his and Hikaru's deaths, claimed the throne. She did so while Team Seven was busy dealing with the civil unrest that came after the king's death and Naruto killing Michiru, his son, and Shabadaba.

She had placed a very large bounty on Naruto's head, one even larger than the ones he currently had combined. It actually surprised Naruto that the Land of the Moon still had that much money, given the amount spent by Michiru and his son.

It also enough that Bounty Hunters came after him by the dozens, all of which Naruto slaughtered and found as a good way to gain more experience. But eventually he got bored of the Bounty Hunters finding them to no longer be a challenge, with Naruto also getting tired with how the Land of the Crescent Moon continued to be a growing annoyance in his life.

The result ended with Naruto going to the island kingdom and turning the queen into a charred corpse, looting the country for all it was worth, in the event another fool tries taking power and put a bounty on his head. Then he made sure to render the island uninhabitable with a few well-placed Lightning, Wind, and Water Jutsu to destroy any towns and villages, while also flooding them. The fact he was able to accomplish such a feat was what solidified him as an S-Class missing-nin, one who wasn't to be taken lightly.

Though if Naruto truly wanted to, he could now destroy the island entirely with his power, rather than just making it uninhabitable.

Pocketing the Bingo Book and finished reminiscing, Naruto took flight to truly make his return to civilization, rather than making a few appearances every now and then.

It's time to show the Nations what he can really do.

*Konoha*

*Hokage's Office*

'How can everything go wrong in such a short amount of time?' Minato wondered, sighing as he looked out over the village.

Ever since Naruto's defection, things have been going from bad to worse to straight to hell.

When word spread of Naruto going rogue, a lot of their clientele went to different villages, with people even starting to question his position as Hokage. After all, what leader can't even keep his own children in line.

Not only that, but the day after learning about Naruto's defection, seeing how emotional and prone to fits of anger Kushina had become. He had to take her off the active roster, since he couldn't risk her suddenly attacking her comrades or even mission clients if they said something to set her off, he also assigned her to counseling, which so far hasn't helped. In addition, after Tenzo's death and Naruto going rogue, Kakashi resigned as sensei of Team Seven and returned to Anbu duty.

Thankfully, he was able to find a replacement sensei in Anko Mitarashi, who proved to be a good teacher and helping his daughters move past the trauma of what happened with Mizuki and Naruto going rogue. It helped that Anko was also among the few who never mocked or bullied Naruto, helping her form a good relationship with the girls, since despite going rogue, Rei, Mio, and Satsuki refused to let anyone talk badly about Naruto around them.

Unfortunately, that's where the good news ended. Over the years, Konoha had begun developing a rather ugly side. With Naruto having defected, people no longer just whispered about him, but openly insulted him and talking about what they did to him for being a "stain of the Yondaime's" family.

After learning just how many people bullied and abused Naruto, Minato didn't have a choice but to drop any and all charges he had on them. If he didn't, he might as well have arrested 99% of the village.

He knew Konoha always did have an aura of arrogance and bigotry under the friendly and welcoming feel that you first see, thanks to it being the first Hidden Village created, after the now destroyed Uzushiogakure. Along with always coming out on top from all the Ninja Wars and any major conflicts they've ever participated in, not to mention having the highest number of famous Shinobi and Kunoichi. Now that they were escaping justice for abusing the Hokage's son, it only worsened the superiority complex and made them believe they were untouchable.

But with Minato not trying to get justice for Naruto, he'd also destroyed his already fragile relationship with Kushina, having kicked him out of the Senju Compound with the girls choosing to stay with her.

He was just lucky Kushina didn't get too violent when she found out he let Naruto's abusers go free.

*Flashback*

"Are you kidding me?!" Kushina shouted, while barging into Minato's office.

"What?" Asked Minato, having a feeling he already knew the cause of her anger.

"You just let those bastards walk away?! After everything they did Naruto?! Most of them even being proud of it and talking about it in the open!" Said Kushina glaring at her "husband", while Minato sighed in annoyance.

"What would you have me do, arrest everyone who's abused or talked bad about Naruto? I might as well just turn the entire village into a jail then!" Minato retorted, with Kushina's glare intensifying as her eyes flashed red.

"Fine, but you just let them go! You could have done something, tax the civilians and Ninja, cut the pay of the Shinobi and Kunoichi, something, anything! But you. Did. Nothing!" Kushina growled.

She can admit that he couldn't just arrest basically the entire village population, but the fact that he did nothing is what made her angry.

"I've already made my decision and there's nothing that can be done." Said Minato, that being the last straw for Kushina before she slapped him hard across the face.

"You've changed. Before you would have cut down anyone who looked at me or your children the wrong way, you left the village in an unauthorized attempt to save me when I was kidnapped by those Kumo Ninja. Now you're caving into the demands of the people who have hurt your son." Kushina said coldly, before turning to leave the office.

Though she stopped short, having one last thing to say.

"The Minato I knew; he died the same night Ghidorah attacked. Maybe not instantly, but it happened. You let your fear and paranoia over some stupid prophecy dictate the life of your child. I know I'm not any different, I was afraid too, but at least I'm willing to admit I was wrong and want a chance to make things right. Even if it's already too late." Kushina muttered, before exiting the office.

*End Flashback*

It was after that, Kushina had ended their relationship.

'She doesn't understand, no one understands.' Minato thought sighing.

He was willing to admit he might have changed over the years, but Ghidorah was too big of a threat to just ignore. Bigger than the masked man, bigger than the Akatsuki, bigger than anything in the world. Keeping Naruto weak was a necessary evil for the greater good, even more so with the prophecy now set into motion.

Reaching into his desk, Minato pulled out a Bingo Book, though it was different from a regular one. It was one known as a Shadow Bingo Book, a type permitted only to Kage, their most trusted Ninja, and High-Ranked Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries. The latter two were given them because they knew it's result in them losing business and having a target put on their backs, besides the ones they already have from enemies they made, should they snitch about the books.

The only entries in Shadow Bingo Books, were those of missing-nin that were of the highest priority and needed to either be capture or killed as soon as possible.

Minato had created an entry for Naruto after the destruction of the Land of the Crescent Moon, with a Kill-on-Sight/Flee-on-Sight Order. While it may hurt to basically order his son's death, Naruto was now too big of threat to be left alive.

It was actually a relief that Kushina had left him, with their relationship deteriorating as it did, as it allowed him to take her off the list to receive a Shadow Bingo Book. If she knew he had put down such an order, he knew nothing would have stopped her from killing him, consequences be damned.

'It has to be done, for the greater good of the entire world, Naruto has to die.' Minato thought, putting the book away.

At least things couldn't get any worse than they already are.

*With Rei, Mio, and Satsuki*

In another part of the village, Rei, Mio, and Satsuki were relaxing in a bar. Satsuki being now twenty years old with Rei and Mio being nineteen, like their brother. Over the years, the three have risen through the ranks and were now Jonin. But despite what they showed the village, they weren't loyal to Konoha.

While at first the girls had been hesitant to becomes spies for Naruto and keeping their promise, over the years since his defection, their loyalty to Konoha grew weaker and weaker until it finally shattered. Now they were loyal to their brother.

After they returned to Konoha, they took a good look at the village, a real look and not through the rose-tinted glasses they wore in regard to their home. And what they saw both angered and disgusted the girls.

The villagers talked down and insulted Naruto, especially now that he was a missing-nin. The girls knew they weren't saints and used to mock him too, but they were able to learn their lesson and tried to make amends with Naruto, along with acknowledging their role in it what he's become.

But the villagers though, they refused to take responsibility for their actions, believing they were right about Naruto being a failure and saying it was fitting for the failure to "runaway" after having a "temper tantrum". They talked about him like he was just a spoiled brat, and it angered the girls.

It got worse when they learned that Minato, they refused to see him as their father anymore, dropped the charges against the villagers. It destroyed the love and loyalty they felt towards Konoha, leaving only bitter hatred.

Though thinking about their brother made the girls smile. While Anko was a great help, Naruto was the real reason they were able to move past what happened. When he was always willing to comfort them before he left, what he told them back in the Land of the Crescent Moon, and even taking time to visit them when they were out of the village and he had the chance to do so.

Naruto had even told them his plan to make them his mates. Most girls would have disgusted by this, but Rei, Mio, and Satsuki actually loved the idea of being with their brother. They never got the chance to have a sibling relationship, their own fault with their past behavior, and didn't want to just be friends with Naruto. Besides during the times that he visited them, they couldn't help but admire how handsome he had become, while still looking dangerous.

Plus, they had finally rebuilt the confidence they lost and started wearing clothing that showed off their bodies, rather than hide them. Mostly to show off to their beloved brother. It also helped that their bodies have matured, their breasts growing even bigger and developing curves in all the right places.

Satsuki wore a skintight black bodysuit with yellow accents; black and yellow armored boots that covered her shins; and a black overcoat with a red interior and lining, with a high collar that has the Uchiha clan emblem on it, and her headband tied around her forehead.

Rei also wore a black bodysuit that hugged her body like a second skin, weapon pouches strapped to both her thighs, a belt carrying numerous shuriken and the buckle shaped like the Uzumaki swirl. It also had a face mask attached, that Rei could pull up to hide her face on missions.

Mio wore a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs and swirls, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of her large chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of it is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth, circling Mio's waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another cloth is also hanging down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. This cloth has a yellow border and is folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from her body. Mio's legs are covered by light stockings reaching up to her thighs, and her feet have simple sandals. Mio had also taken to use a sword like her mother, though her sword was called Shusui and has a jet-black blade, rather than a crimson one.

Their return to wearing revealing clothing had also garnered them plenty of attention from males, and even a few females, but they only had eyes for Naruto.

Unfortunately, the girls relaxation and musing was interrupted when a drunk Shinobi stumbled over to them.

"Hey babes…how's bout you come…with me and I can show you…a great time." The man slurred, the three not looking the least bit impressed with the moron.

"Go away." Rei said dismissively.

"Not interested." Added Mio.

"Go fuck yourself." Satsuki said, always hating it when morons tried flirting with them.

Though the guy obviously didn't like that and scowled, before reaching out to grab them.

"Well I wasn't as-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guy suddenly screamed in agony when Mio cut off his hand.

He was then silenced when Rei slammed her elbow in his face.

"Let's go girls. This place stinks of vermin." Rei said as the three exited the now silent bar

*With Naruto*

Landing on the ground, Naruto saw he was now in the Land of Rain, one of the countries where he didn't have a bounty. During his flight, Naruto had used blades of wind to cut his hair back to a more reasonable length.

Though not a moment later, Naruto found six men standing across from him, all with matching orange hair, ringed purple eyes, and several metal rods sticking out of their faces. They also all wore black cloaks with red clouds.

'Akatsuki, isn't that just perfect.' Naruto thought smirking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, why have you come here?" Pein questioned, having brought his entire Six Paths in the event he had to fight.

"Hm, well I originally came here because it's one of the few places where I don't have a bounty. I take it that from your attire, you are a member of the Akatsuki." Naruto stated.

"I am Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. I have also come to extend an invitation to join the organization." Pein offered, since Naruto would be a valuable member, but he also knew he couldn't be trusted, even if he did join.

"Before I answer, I want to know, what exactly is Akatsuki's goal?" Naruto questioned, not really caring, but couldn't immediately accept.

"If you would follow me, my allies and I will tell you." Said Pein, leading Naruto back to Amegakure.

'Smart, getting me in his village, where he knows the layout, along with being closer to more of his allies. In the event I reject the offer, believing he can kill me with their help.' Naruto thought, seeing Pein wasn't taking any chances.

Soon they reached the tower where the "God" resides in and wasn't that funny to Naruto that Pein was worshipped as a God by the villagers.

Going to the top of the tower, Naruto saw the masked man that controlled the Kyūbi all those years ago and a blue haired woman, both wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

"These are Konan and Madara." Pein introduced.

"You're Madara Uchiha?" Asked Naruto amused, with "Madara" nodding.

"I am. And given you're here, I take it you accepted Pein's offer to join the Akatsuki." "Madara" said.

"Not yet. First I wanna know what the Akatsuki's goal is and why they're collecting the Tailed Beasts." Said Naruto.

"Our goal is peace. The Tailed Beasts are merely a means to an end, with their power we will create a weapon powerful enough to make the villages submit to the Akatsuki, anyone who dares challenge us will be wiped out and shown true pain. This will serve as a reminder and a warning to all those who'd dare challenge the Akatsuki." Pein explained.

Hearing this, Naruto actually had to resist laughing out loud. Does this idiot actually believe what he's saying, creating a super weapon to force the villages to submit? It wasn't only ridiculous and doomed to fail, but also the stupidest plan Naruto's heard.

Even if by some chance they created this "super weapon", what exactly will happen when the Akatsuki members are dead? They'll have effectively created a weapon the villages would want for themselves, that they'd kill each other to have possession of.

It actually made Naruto consider just killing these fools and hunting the Jinchūriki himself. But for now, they'll prove useful to him.

"Okay I'll join. But my sisters are off limits." Naruto said, since that's his one stipulation for joining, if they didn't accept, they'll die here and now.

"Your sisters contain the Kyūbi, which we require." Stated Pein neither he nor "Madara" pleased that he was trying to bargain.

"No, you need the Kyūbi's Chakra and I can get it. I know how to perform the Edo Tensei Jutsu and can revive the Gold and Silver Brothers, both of whom contain fragments of the Kyūbi's Chakra. I also am aware of a boy at the Fire Temple, who has another portion of the Kyūbi's Chakra sealed in him. That's three sources, not to mention much easier to collect than going after my sisters, who are protected in Konoha." Naruto said, having learned the Edo Tensei from the Forbidden Scroll and his sisters informing him of the boy, Sora, in the Fire Temple.

Pein and "Madara" thought the offer over, before nodding in agreement. While they'd prefer to have the Kyūbi itself, having three portions of its Chakra can work as well. And they had to admit, Naruto was right that it'd be easier to get the fragments from the deceased Gold and Silver Brothers and the Fire Temple boy.

"Very well, welcome to the Akatsuki. You shall be partnered with Konan." Pein said as one of his Paths came forward and handed Naruto a cloak.

Normally Konan was partnered with Pein, but he didn't trust Naruto and he trusted his childhood friend to watch him.

'So, these two are close then.' Naruto thought, knowing Pein would only have some he trusted to keep an eye on him.

But looking Konan over, Naruto had to admit he didn't have a problem being partnered with such an attractive woman. He'll see if he can seduce her to his side, both because he would want her as a mate and to learn more about who Pein is. But if he can't get her to join him, then he'll eliminate her, just like every threat.

*Later*

Naruto stood beside Konan after Pein had finished introducing him to the other members of the Akatsuki, the reactions varying on learning who he was.

"Hey Itachi, look, we got another member from your village." Kisame said to his partner, with Itachi not say anything, but watched Naruto intently.

"Great, now I have to deal with the Yellow Flash's brat." Deidara muttered disdainfully, he may not care about his former village, but he lost a lot of friends and family against Namikaze in the Third War.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you've got quite a few bounties." Stated Kakuzu slightly disappointed that he won't get the chance to collect said bounties.

"Enough." Said Pein, before looking at Naruto and Konan.

"Konan, Naruto, your first mission is to hunt down and kill Orochimaru, while reclaiming the Akatsuki ring he took when he fled. After that, you will travel to Takigakure to capture the Nanabi Jinchūriki, Kakuzu will provide the location." Pein said, while nodding to Akatsuki Treasurer, who was more than happy to give them the location of his former village.

Especially if Naruto repeated what he did to the Land of the Crescent Moon Kingdom to Taki.

"Hm, hunting a Sannin and a Jinchūriki already. This is gonna be fun.' Naruto thought smirking as he and Konan flew away with their respective methods of flight.

*Later-Hokage's Office*

Minato sat in his office, doing his paperwork when he was interrupted by the sound of flapping. Looking, Minato frowned when he saw a crow with a scroll in its mouth.

'They usually only contact me through Jiraiya, something big must have happened if they sent a message personally with their own summon.' Minato thought, grabbing the scroll and read it.

Once he finished reading it, Minato paled as the scroll fell out of his hands.

"Naruto has joined the Akatsuki." Minato muttered in horror at what this could mean.

He was wrong, things could get much worse than they already had.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Naruto has mastered all of Ghidorah's power, his elemental affinities, and been labeled as an S-Rank missing-nin in the Five Nations and some smaller ones. Now Naruto has joined the Akatsuki in order to track down and absorb the Tailed Beast Chakra from the Jinchuuriki. Meanwhile in Konoha, Minato has now declared Naruto to be killed on sight before he becomes an even bigger threat, while Kushina has left him, and Rei, Mio, and Satsuki have regained their former confidence in their looks and have fully joined Naruto. Finally Naruto has been partnered with Konan and both are off to kill Orochimaru and capture the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and Konan hunting down Orochimaru, along with the start of Naruto's plan to bring Konan to his side. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Within the Land of Sound, Naruto and Konan could be seen walking through the forest, given the Land of Sound was Orochimaru's main base of operations, it was likely they'd find him here. Neither of them had said a word during their flight here, and Naruto had gotten rather bored with the silence.

"So, why exactly is Pein worshipped as a God in Amegakure?" Naruto asked, since given Pein was the leader of the Akatsuki, or possibly a figurehead for "Madara", he had to be powerful to keep several S-Rank Missing-Nin in line.

"Pein is regarded as God, because he possesses the legendary Rinnegan, the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths, and how he used its power to kill Hanzō the Salamander. Hanzō had been considered invincible by everyone in Ame, but Pein killed him, along with wiping out everyone from his regime." Konan explained, having felt vindicated when she and Nagato killed Hanzō, bringing justice to their friend, Yahiko, and their fallen comrades.

She also didn't feel any worry of telling Naruto about the Rinnegan, as even with the knowledge, it wouldn't do him any good. Given the fact no one even truly knew what powers the Rinnegan granted the wielder, since only the Sage of Six Paths possessed them before Nagato. Plus, he'd likely figure out Nagato had the Rinnegan anyway.

This actually impressed Naruto, as while he was far stronger than Ame's Black Salamander, and more than capable of killing him. Along with being immune to his poisons, thanks to his healing, should he have encountered the man. But against anyone else, Hanzō was a powerful Shinobi, even coming out the winner in a three-on-one battle against the Sannin during the Second War. Granted, the Sannin hadn't been as powerful or experienced as they are now, they were still some of the heavy hitters during the Second and Third Wars, with their teamwork rivaling even the InoShikaCho trio. Possibly even surpassing them, thanks to their summons.

'And Pein was able to kill him with the Rinnegan.' Naruto thought, knowing about the legendary eyes, but initially thought that Pein only had a Dojutsu that looked similar to the Rinnegan.

It made Naruto wonder, was Pein a direct descendant of the Sage of Six Paths or the child of an Uchiha and Senju, or Uzumaki? Given it was rumored those clans were descended from the Sage himself. It's possible the Rinnegan manifested from the union of the clans, despite how slim the chances would be.

There's also the fact that those six bodies he saw all had the Rinnegan. Could it be Pein is controlling those people, or their dead bodies?

But even with the knowledge of Pein having the Rinnegan, Naruto scoffed.

"Well I hope Pein doesn't believe that hype of people believing he's a God." Naruto stated, with Konan's head snapping towards him with narrowed eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" Questioned Konan, believing he was insulting her friend.

"Simple, no matter how powerful he is, what special eyes he has, or how the people of Amegakure see him, Pein is still human. And if you and Pein actually believe he's a God, then it shows you're delusional and he's an egotistical megalomaniac." Naruto said bluntly, while Konan glared at him for insulting not just Nagato, but her as well.

Naruto didn't react to her glare since he knew he was right. Not only that, but people who believe they're a God are, in reality, the easiest people to kill. Even if they had the power to back up their claim, they will always have a weakness, a chink in their armor, and once that weakness is exposed, well, they're already dead.

The best example was Hashirama Senju, a man hailed as the "God of Shinobi" and powerful enough to subdue all nine Tailed Beasts. But despite all his power, he still died of natural cause, showing he was still human.

"Pein is a God! A benevolent being who watches over Amegakure and desires to bring peace to the world!" Konan snapped in her childhood friend's defense.

Though Naruto just scoffed again.

"Yes, truly a peaceful man. Uh, tell me, how many women and children did he murder, simply because they were connected to Hanzō? Was that all in his "desire for peace" or just out of spite that they were associated with someone he hates?" Naruto retorted, with Konan flinching slightly at his words, knowing Nagato did kill everyone connected to Hanzō, wanting to wipe him out completely, but she refused to back down.

"And what about you?! How many innocence have you killed, how many died in the Land of the Crescent Moon, when you destroyed it?!" Konan demanded, with Naruto shrugging uncaringly.

"I don't know, hundreds, thousands, I didn't bother keeping track. But you wanna know the difference between me and Pein? I don't hide my acts of cruelty behind some "greater good" bullshit, nor do I kill out of spite of who they're connected to. The only times I kill women or children is to psychologically hurt someone they're close to; if they're my enemies; if they're a member of a Clan or family I'm eliminating; or they're caught in the crossfire of one of my rampages. Besides would you rather I spare the children and let them grow up dedicating their lives to revenge? Revenge, which would only end in their deaths? That is if they aren't kidnapped or killed by missing-nin and bandits, mauled to death by animals, or starve and freeze to death. Really killing them is a kindness, since they don't have to suffer from the aftereffects of my rampages. Of course, I can retract that kindness if you want, but then who's the villain?" Naruto asked, smirking when Konan didn't have a retort.

"As for the "super weapon" you hope to make after capturing the Tailed Beasts. Like I said, Pein isn't a God, he is human, he's not immortal and will eventually die. As will the rest of the Akatsuki, and when that happens, the villages will be right back to killing each other, only this time they'll be fighting for control of the weapon, just so they can use it on each other. It all ends in untold amounts of destruction and death, with wars being far bloodier than any previous ones. The "peace" you hope to create, it's only paving the way to far greater destruction." Said Naruto, before vanishing in a burst of speed shocking Konan.

The bluenette was further shocked when Naruto reappeared right in front of her, making her stumble back into a nearby tree. With Naruto placing a hand beside her head and leaned in close.

"After all, it's human nature, we all crave war and destruction, to wipe out our enemies. Just as it's human nature, to claim what we desire." Naruto whispered hotly in her ear, while his other hand trailed up her side and under her cloak.

Both feeling his breath on her ear and his hand brushing against her stomach made Konan gasp and blush at the sensation.

"But enough philosophical talk, we still have a snake to kill." Said Naruto, pulling back and continuing towards Otogakure.

Taking the moment to get her blush and breathing under control, Konan fast walked to catch up with Naruto. But, despite how much she wished to deny Naruto's words, part of her couldn't help but wonder, if he was right?

Nagato's body was already weak from when he first summoned the Demonic Statue, and while he was able to make his presence known with his Six Paths of Pein, Konan knew it still put a lot of strain on his body. What if he didn't live long enough to see their dream made a reality, or worse, what if they do succeed in creating the super weapon, only for Nagato to die. Aside from Madara, there wouldn't be anyone to control the other Akatsuki members, and that's if he doesn't betray them, while the villages would come after the weapon for their own use.

What if Naruto was right and they didn't bring peace, but only make things worse?

Konan didn't know it, but the seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind.

With that, the two returned to walking in silence. Thankfully, it didn't last as long this time, as they met Zetsu, the Akatsuki's spymaster.

"Zetsu, is he here?" Konan asked, with the plan-like creature nodding.

"Yes, Orochimaru is here, **it's possible he was expecting your arrival** as he looks to have brought the majority of his forces. **We've already scouted ahead and located his base, **as well as its hidden entrance."Zetsu replied, before giving them the location.

With that, Zetsu sunk into the ground, while Naruto and Konan traveled to the entrance.

Once they arrived, Naruto didn't waste any time blasting a hole into the base, setting off an alarm.

"Konan, you deal with Orochimaru's followers, while I'll take care of the snake. Though do try and spare those that might prove useful to us." Naruto said, since he was always on the lookout for Ninja with special abilities, that he'd like to add to his arsenal.

This made Konan scoff, since only Pein and "Madara" could give her commands. But she complied nonetheless, wanting to finish the mission as quickly as possible, and not waste time arguing.

Naruto immediately vanished in a burst of speed, making a beeline straight to Orochimaru. It was easy locating the Sannin, given Naruto just needed to follow the dark and vile Chakra that he sensed. He soon arrived at the Sannin's location and saw him sitting on a throne, not even reacting when Naruto appeared before him.

"Ah, Naruto. I have been waiting for the day we would meet face-to-face, but I must say, I am disappointed to find you have joined up with my old acquaintances." Orochimaru stated, then before he could react, Naruto vanished in a flash of lightning and reappeared in front of Orochimaru, kicking him out of his throne with a roundhouse kick.

"You talk too much." Naruto said, reappearing in front of Orochimaru again and grabbed his face before, taking off through the ceiling, taking the Sannin along with him.

*With Konan*

Konan walked through the base, killing all of Orochimaru's followers with her Paper Shuriken, or wrapping them up in paper cocoons and suffocating them. She also planted paper bombs in every room, set to detonate when she and Naruto are done here.

Though Konan soon froze as she heard music and her vision began distorting around her.

'G-Genjutsu.' Konan thought, stumbling a little.

Sensing an attack coming, Konan managed to dodge a Chakra Scalpel aimed at her chest, only for large pink crystals to erupt from the ground and impale her body. Her attackers revealed to be Kabuto, Tayuya, and Guren, with Karin also accompanying them, given her sensory abilities were useful in locating the intruders.

"Hm, I must admit that I'm disappointed. I expected a much harder challenge from an Akatsuki member." Kabuto stated, feeling a little underwhelmed as he approached Konan's corpse, only to pale in shock when he saw in Konan's place was a Paper Clone

With the reason that he paled being that it was constructed using paper bombs!

"Get back!" Kabuto shouted, just as the bombs detonated.

Tayuya, Guren, and Karin were able to jump back and only received minor scratches. Kabuto, however, wasn't so lucky, having taken the brunt of the explosion, with it only being thanks to his Yin Healing Wound Destruction Jutsu that he managed to survive. But still, the explosives had a lot of power put into them, as Kabuto was panted, while still covered in injuries, the damage being too great for his Jutsu to fully heal.

Even worse, he saw Konan reappear in a swirl of paper, looking at them boredly.

'Well isn't that just terrific.' Kabuto thought, before jumping behind the girls.

"You three deal with her!" Kabuto ordered, before making a retreat knowing in his current condition, he'd die.

"Pathetic." Konan muttered, seeing Kabuto run away and abandon his comrades to fight a superior opponent.

Looking at the three, Konan considered killing them quickly, but after looking them over and sensing how much Chakra they had, she felt these three could be considered useful.

*With Naruto*

Naruto shot out of the ground and tossed the injure Orochimaru, having pushed him through several layers of dirt and stone.

But not a moment later, a pair of hands emerged from Orochimaru's mouth and another Orochimaru climbed out, completely healed.

"Kukuku, I'm impressed Naruto, not many so easily catch me by surprise. But it also shows I can't afford to take you lightly." Orochimaru said amused, before turning serious and creating a Mud Shadow Clone with both going through several handsigns.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"

Orochimaru unleashed a large dragon shaped fireball, while his clone released a bullet of pressurized air that empowered the flames, making them turn white hot as the dragon roared at Naruto.

Responding in kind, Naruto created a Shadow Clone with both going through handsigns as well.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"

"Wind Style: Divine Mountain Wind!"

The Water and Wind collaboration Jutsu was able to successfully snuff out the Fire and Wind collaboration Jutsu, with it resulting in a large amount smoke. Then bursting out of the smoke, Orochimaru came slithering out at surprising speed and agility, with his lower body resembling a snake's tail, before landing a solid blow at Naruto, sending him flying back.

Righting himself in midair, Naruto flew straight back at Orochimaru, engaging in a Taijutsu fight.

'Once again he manages to impress me. Being able to match my speed and agility, while in this form.' Thought Orochimaru, but knew he had to end this quickly, before Naruto tried using Ghidorah's power.

Spitting out the Kusanagi, Orochimaru intended to impale Naruto through the chest, only the Jinchuuriki to jump back and dodge the blade. But before Orochimaru could retract it, Naruto grabbed the Kusanagi and ripped it out of Orochimaru's mouth and sealed it away in a storage scroll.

"You know, most people wait until their opponent is dead before claiming a spoils of war. But let's face it snake face, you were a dead man the moment you thought to challenge me." Naruto said smirking wickedly, while further angering Orochimaru with the taunting, with him already being angered at the loss of his blade.

"You'll regret those words you brat. Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!" Orochimaru shouted, while opening his mouth wide as hundreds of snakes came pouring out of his mouth and shot towards Naruto.

"Oh please. Wind Style: Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon!" Naruto said, unleashing his now perfected Song of the Wind and the Moon.

The result being that every single snake was reduced to little more than a red mist. Swiping his arms, Naruto frowned when he didn't see Orochimaru.

'Not in front, not behind, and not above, that only leaves…' Naruto thought, before flying into the air just as Orochimaru, riding a giant snake, came bursting out of the ground.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Naruto roared, shooting a large blast of lightning at the Sannin and his summon, incinerating them both.

*Oto Base*

Meanwhile, back in the Oto base, a Shadow Clone of Naruto had finally located Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring on his decomposed hand.

'That's one part down, and I'm sure boss is finishing the second.' The clone thought, while pocketing the ring and exiting the room.

Idly, he coated his arm with Wind Chakra and sliced through Kabuto's neck, who had just entered the room as the clone left. The medics head sliding off his shoulders as blood shot out of his severed neck.

That's one less problem they'll have to worry about.

*With Naruto*

Landing on the ground, Naruto looked at the remains of the snake and Orochimaru, before looking over his shoulder and seeing Orochimaru step out from the trees.

"Oh, come on snake face, are you really that big of a coward, that you won't face me yourself, but send clones and your pets to do it for you." Naruto taunted, with Orochimaru snarling, before biting his thumb.

"That's it! I've had enough of you! Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru shouted, slamming his hand on the ground, before being enveloped in a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru was now standing on the head of a gigantic purple snake, the Boss of the Snake Contract, Manda.

"Orochimaru, you dare summon me! You better have my sacrifices, otherwise I will devour you now!" Manda hissed.

"I will give you as many sacrifices as you desire Manda, but first kill that brat!" Orochimaru said, pointing to Naruto, with the Snake Boss hissing in annoyance at being summoned to fight one human.

The only thing stopping him from killing Orochimaru was the promise of as many sacrifices as he desired. Manda then lunged towards Naruto, read to devour him whole, with Naruto not moving an inch from his spot.

Once Manda was close enough, Naruto grabbed hold of his fangs, stopping the snakes jaws from closing around him, though he was still pushed back due to the size difference, but managed to get his footing.

"My turn." Naruto said to the shocked Orochimaru.

Grabbing the fangs tightly Naruto ripped them clean out of Manda's mouth, with the Boss summon roaring in agony as blood flew out of his mouth and in streams from where his fangs used to be.

"Wood Style Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!" Naruto called out.

'What?!' Orochimaru thought, further shocked that Naruto possessed the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai, and could successfully perform one of its strongest Jutsu.

Numerous trees shot out of the ground and wrapped around Manda, preventing him from escaping, while forcing Orochimaru to jump off his summon.

"Now die!" Naruto said, forming the snake handsign, causing wooden spikes to shoot out of the wooden bindings and impale Manda, who cried out in agony.

"Da-Damn…you…Or-Orochimaru…" Manda cursed, before the rest of his life left him.

Orochimaru looked on in stunned silence at seeing his strongest summon be killed, like it was nothing. Looking at Naruto in fear, the Sannin came to terrifying realization. This entire time, Naruto's been in control of the fight, he could have killed Orochimaru anytime he wanted, but simply chose not to and decided to toy with him. What's worse is he hasn't even used Ghidorah's power the entire time.

He knew if the fight continued, he was really going to die. But despite knowing that, the Sannin couldn't bring himself to retreat.

Seeing the struggle Orochimaru was going through, Naruto chuckled before speaking.

"Now I bet you're wondering why you can't run away from this fight?" Naruto said, surprising the Sannin.

"That's rather simple Orochimaru, it's because despite all your talk, you are in fact a coward. When against an opponent you know you can't beat, you'd always choose to run, rather than fight, out of fear of death. Knowing this, I put a seal on you, back at the start when I first kicked you, which imprinted itself into your brain. It targets your flight or fight instincts, and sets them permanently to fight, nice huh. So, despite desiring to run away, your body refuses to run, meaning this is the end for you, Orochimaru, you'll die here by my hands." Naruto said, much to Orochimaru's shock and fury.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! Damn you, damn you, Naruto!" Orochimaru cursed, before crossing his arms fully prepared to use his last resort technique, which he learned should he have ever found himself in a situation like this, unable to flee a superior opponent.

"Gate of Opening, Open! Gate of Healing, Open!" Orochimaru said, opening the first two of the Eight Gates, while also re-energizing his body.

"The Eight Gates, this just got a lot more interesting." Naruto stated, having always desired to see just where he matched up against someone who could use the Eight Gates.

Orochimaru sped towards Naruto with a shout and began kicking him into the air. Once they were high enough Orochimaru appeared below Naruto and wrapped several snakes around his body and began spinning.

"Primary Lotus!"

"You aren't the only one with an ace up your sleeve. Lightning Style Armor!" Naruto said, as his body was covered in a layer of golden lightning, incinerating the snakes before he reversed Orochimaru's hold and slammed the Sannin headfirst into the ground, jumping back at the last moment.

The impact and opening two gates left Orochimaru more injured than before, but he still able to stand.

"How…how do you know…the Raikage's Lightning Style Armor?" Orochimaru questioned, while staggering to his feet.

"Simple, I recreated it, and made some improvements to it, as well. You see I'm not just covering my body in Lightning Chakra; I'm using the natural Lightning that Ghidorah produces, making me even stronger and faster than the Raikage's full power Lightning Armor. And giving me even more ways to tear you apart." Naruto said viciously, with Orochimaru growling in anger.

"Gate of Life, Open! Gate of Pain, Open! Gate of Limit, Open!" Orochimaru shouted as his skin turned red and a green aura surrounded him, before jumping into the air.

"Morning Peacock!" Said Orochimaru, before delivering dozens of punches that ignited the air towards Naruto, but he simply brushed them off as he walked towards Orochimaru, before grabbing his wrists and crushing them making the Sannin cry out in agony, since the pain was only worse from opening six gates.

"Just give up, at this point you're only embarrassing yourself and delaying the inevitable." Said Naruto, getting bored of the useless attacks and having expected more.

Really, if this was all the Eight Gates had to off, then he might as well have stayed in his base form, rather than bringing out his Lightning Armor.

"You…you… I will kill you!" Orochimaru shouted, before puncturing his chest, just above his heart, with his thumb.

Immediately Orochimaru's power skyrocketed, gaining a blood red aura around his body, his hair turning red and flame-like, while he emitted a massive amount of heat.

This made Naruto grin madly at the power Orochimaru was radiating.

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto said, while Orochimaru got into a position for the Eight Gates ultimate attack.

His red aura flared up and took the shape of a roaring dragon. Naruto responded in kind as his Lightning Armor intensified and took the shape of Ghidorah.

Without any warning Naruto and Orochimaru charged towards each other, Naruto forming a Chidori while Orochimaru prepared a kick.

"CHIDORI!"

"NIGHT GUY!"

The resulting clash released a powerful shockwave that decimated the surrounding area and created a blinding flash of light.

*With Konan*

Konan and the Oto girls paused in their fighting as they felt the shockwave go over them, nearly knocking them down, along with sensing the massive amount of power Naruto and Orochimaru just unleashed.

Looking to where the surge of came from with wide eyes, the four traded looks before nodding, deciding to call a truce, and ran off to the source, so they can see just what was going on.

*At the Battleground*

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Orochimaru, the Sannin was laying on the ground, his body burned beyond recognition and starting to turn to ash. Though then his mouth opened up and out came a completely healed, but also completely drained, Orochimaru.

Crawling on the ground, Orochimaru panted before looking off to his side and laughed as he saw Naruto's dead body. He was missing his right arm, the right portion of his chest, his neck snapped at an odd angle, and missing his left leg.

"Ahahahaha! While I'm disappointed, I couldn't take you alive, I'm sure your body still holds many secrets to discover." Said Orochimaru in between laughs.

Though Orochimaru's laughter soon turned to a gasp of horror when he heard a chuckle coming from Naruto's "corpse".

"N-no…no…" Orochimaru muttered in shock and horror.

No one could have survived that attack, opening the Eighth Gate made a person strong enough to rival all Five Kage! He couldn't be alive!

But he was, Orochimaru could only watch in horror and fascination as Naruto's left leg regenerated, allowing him to stand up. Then the right portion of chest regenerated; bone, muscle, organs, skin, all of it, while not leaving even a hint of injury, or a scar. Finally, his right arm regrew and grabbed his head, then with a single twist, snapped it back into place. Allowing Orochimaru to see his malevolent grin.

His chuckles then grew into full-blown laughter as he looked at the terrified Sannin.

"Aaaah, I must admit, I am truly impressed. You have impressed me, Orochimaru, being able to do that much damage, it shows that the Eighth Gate isn't a joke. Not only that, but if anyone else opened it, they'd be ashes in the wind. But you, with your constant body modifications and extensive knowledge of Jutsu, you managed to survive. It makes me wonder, could I survive opening the Eighth Gate with my healing factor." Naruto pondered, before looking at Orochimaru with a smirk as he created another Chidori.

"But just because you managed to survive, doesn't mean you aren't completely drained from doing so. Leaving you helpless for me to finally end this." Naruto said, then with a single slash of the Chidori, Orochimaru's head fell from his shoulders

After years of cheating death and his quest for immortality, the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, was finally and truly dead.

It was then that Konan and the Oto girls finally arrived, only to blush at seeing Naruto's bare torso, his shirt and cloak having been destroyed by the Gate-empowered Orochimaru. It didn't help when he started rolling his shoulders and arms to work out the kinks from regenerating, making his muscles even more defined.

Taking a moment to get their hormones under control, they took in the devastated landscape before taking notice of the decapitated corpse of Orochimaru. The Oto girls were shocked at seeing their master dead, truly dead and not just a trick, while Konan walked over to Naruto.

"You completed the mission." Konan stated, as if on que, the Shadow Clone appeared and handed Naruto the ring, before dispelling.

Slipping the ring on his finger, Naruto unsealed a spare shirt and cloak, having gotten a few extras, given he had several techniques that could result in him losing his clothes, and put them on.

"I've finished the mission. And I see you picked up some prizes, as well." Said Naruto, looking at the Oto girls and approached them, all three of them feeling nervous and afraid, given this same guy killed Orochimaru.

"Your master is dead; you have two choices, serve me or die." Naruto said.

It didn't take long for the girls to weigh their options, before kneeling before Naruto.

"We swear to serve you loyally, Naruto-sama." They said to their new master.

None of them really had any loyalty to Orochimaru, only following him because of his power.

"Good choice. You three will be coming with me, and before Konan and I travel to Takigakure, we'll establish that Otogakure has a new leader. One who doesn't give second chances." Naruto said, since it'll be useful to have a Hidden Village as a base, at least until he gets what he desires and leaves this planet.

With that, Naruto sealed Orochimaru's body away, wanting to collect the Sannin's bounty. Konan also moved close and whispered in his ear.

"You will have to inform Pein and Madara of your new followers. Even if you became the leader of Otogakure, you are still a member of the Akatsuki." Konan reminded, before Naruto grabbed her chin and moved his face close to hers.

"My dear Konan, don't worry that lovely head of yours, I will. And besides, I'm sure Zetsu has been watching the entire time and will tell them for us. But if you desire…" Naruto said, moving closer to Konan, until their lips were only inches apart.

"…Perhaps we could find somewhere more, private, for some alone time~" Naruto whispered, Konan's eyes widening both at the close proximity and the meaning behind his words.

Konan immediately smacked his arm away, with a bright blush on her face, while Naruto simply laughed.

"You're feisty, dear Konan. You should try showing your emotions more often, you look far lovelier." Naruto said, before they went on their way.

Though as they walked away from the battlefield, Konan thought over Naruto's words. If it wasn't for the fact that Zetsu might be watching them, would Naruto keep the fact that he now rules Otogakure hidden from Pein and "Madara"?

'Should I tell them?' Konan pondered, before shaking her head.

'No, it doesn't affect the Akatsuki's plans if Naruto controls some minor village.' Thought Konan, more to reassure herself than anything as to why she won't tell Pein or "Madara", despite the fact that Naruto was proving to be a flight-risk.

Konan was so deep in thought; she didn't notice Naruto looking over his shoulder at her, with a smirk on his face. Konan may not know it, but Naruto has already planted the seeds and sunk his claws into her. Now it's just a matter of time before he brings her fully to his side.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has killed Orochimaru, and yes Orochimaru knows the Eight Gates as I'm sure he'd want to know them in the event he ever came across a powerful opponent he couldn't run away from, along with finding a way survive opening the Eighth Gate. Not only that but he also killed Kabuto, while Konan dealt with everyone else, but chose to spare Tayuya, Guren, and Karin. Finally Naruto has taken control of Otogakure, for the time being, and now he and Konan will be off to capture Fu. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll seeing a look into Konoha following Naruto having collected Orochimaru's bounty and then seeing Naruto and Konan going to Takigakure, and Naruto giving demonstration of what awaits all those who cross him. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Minato sat in his office, tapping his fingers nervously against his desk. After getting the message that Naruto had joined the Akatsuki, he had been trying to figure out just why Naruto had joined the criminal organization. What was his goal, his plan?

He's been underground for three years, only ever appearing for short periods of time, all of which only made more villages put bounties on his head and resulting in Naruto destroying the Land of the Crescent Moon. Minato had originally believed that Naruto simply wanted revenge for his treatment, but three years have already gone by and he was sure Naruto has already mastered a good portion, if not all, of Ghidorah's power. If he simply wanted revenge, then Naruto could have just done what he did to the Land of the Crescent Moon, but he didn't, showing he had his own agenda besides just destruction and vengeance.

'But where does the Akatsuki fall into this? What purpose does him joining the Akatsuki serve? Is Naruto just using the group as protection, that can't be it as with Ghidorah's power, it's everyone else who'd need protection from him. Does it have to do with their goal of capturing the Jinchūriki?' Minato wondered; not sure what Naruto's plan is.

Before he could think any more on it, his office door opened and in walked Jiraiya with a grim expression. This only made Minato more worried and nervous, given his sensei usually came in through the window. If he's actually using the door, then that meant whatever he had to say was important.

"Orochimaru's dead." Jiraiya stated, much to Minato's shock.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Asked Minato, since this wouldn't be the first time Orochimaru managed to escape death or fake it.

"I'm sure, one of my spies reported that someone has collected his bounty. I was even able to get a look at the head, and it's definitely Orochimaru. And Minato, the description of the person who collected the bounty, it was Naruto." Said Jiraiya gravely, with Minato now being close to freaking out at learning how Naruto had killed Orochimaru.

"This isn't good." Minato muttered, with Jiraiya nodding in agreement.

While Orochimaru's death was good for Konoha, as it's one less problem for the village. It now meant that Naruto and the Akatsuki had access to all of the resources and knowledge that Orochimaru has collected over the years.

'I'll have to update his Bingo Book profiles.' Minato mentally noted, not only for Naruto being the one who killed Orochimaru, but also a member of the Akatsuki.

"Kid, I think you may have to consider including Naruto's status as Ghidorah's Jinchūriki in the Bingo Books." Said Jiraiya, with Minato nodding in agreement.

While revealing Naruto's status as Ghidorah's Jinchūriki would show the other villages just how big of a threat Naruto is and increase their desire to kill him, less they have to face his wrath. It also created several problems, in that the other villages could also want to capture Naruto even more and find a way to harness Ghidorah's power for themselves. Not to mention, if he revealed the fact that Ghidorah was alive, it may cause the villagers to wonder if the Kyūbi was sealed as well.

If it was discovered that Rei and Mio were the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, it could result in further alienating the girls and Kushina if the villagers started hating the girls for containing the fox.

But even if that happened, Minato knew Naruto was the greater threat and he needed to be dealt with quickly, before he could cause anymore destruction than he already he has.

"If things continue as they are, I'm going to have to." Minato replied.

If the girls Jinchūriki status was leaked, then that's a small price to pay to make sure everyone was aware of the threat Naruto posed, and that he needed to be stopped no matter what.

*With Rei, Mio, and Satsuki*

Meanwhile in the Senju Compound, Rei, Mio, and Satsuki all sat in their room with the communication seal from Naruto activated. Naruto having contacted them after getting control of Otogakure and filled them in on his recent activities, namely joining the Akatsuki and killing Orochimaru.

"And is there a reason Naruto-kun, why you joined the Akatsuki, the same organization hunting Mio and I for the Kyūbi? The same group Itachi joined?" Rei demanded, none of the girls being pleased in the slightest at Naruto joining a group that were hunting Jinchūriki, which included Rei and Mio, with Satsuki also being displeased since Itachi was also a member of the Akatsuki.

_"You know, you'd think after all this time my loving sisters would know I never do anything without reason. I made sure to convince the leaders to stay away from both of you, lovely Rei-chan and Mio-chan, in exchange for providing them different sources of the Kyūbi's Chakra. As for Itachi, with me now in the Akatsuki, I can set things up so you, dear Satsuki-chan, can finally kill him."_

His words helped ease their anger and nod realizing Naruto was right, he never did anything without reason. Rei and Mio were relieved that they had the Akatsuki off their back, while Satsuki was pleased knowing she'll soon be able to avenge her clan and kill Itachi.

_"Though of course I trust Pein and this "Madara", or whoever the hell he is, about as much as I trust a snake not to bite me. So, in the event they go back on their word, you three will need to train as hard as you can and be careful when outside the village."_

The call then ended, while the girls smiled at Naruto's concern for them. While to the rest of the nations, Naruto could be considered a monster, he did genuinely care about them, even if he was also very possessive.

Though one thing that still annoyed them was the fact Naruto's partner in the Akatsuki was a woman, and while he didn't say it, they knew he was going to try and seduce her, along with three female followers. While they had acknowledged that they would have to share Naruto, they had hoped they would get to be with him first and establish that they were the alpha girls.

Unfortunately, with how he will be traveling with Konan, and actively trying to seduce her, there's a chance she'll beat them to it.

*Later*

*With Naruto*

Sometime after finishing his call to his sisters, Naruto looked down at his palm, before emerging from his palm was a sword made entirely out of bone. All while Black markings also appeared and spread along his arm. These were new powers he'd gained after successfully establishing himself as the leader of Otogakure.

Though it wasn't an easy process and he did encounter some resistance. The leader of the resistance being a Kaguya named Kimimaro, who had been fanatically loyal to Orochimaru and despised Naruto for killing him. But Naruto had been able to kill Kimimaro and his companions, including an orange haired boy that possessed a Kekkei Genkai that allowed him to naturally absorb Natural Energy. This resulted in a mutation, where his body transformed while his power dramatically increased, but it also came at the cost of his sanity, turning him into a psychotic killing machine.

After killing them, Naruto had gained both the Dead Bone Pulse and the boy's Senjutsu-based Kekkei Genkai. Thankfully, Naruto didn't have to worry about going insane and it could prove useful, should he be able to integrate into his own Sage Mode. Plus, as it ties in with nature, it'll also prove useful in enhancing his Wood Style Jutsu to greater heights.

Shaking his head, Naruto decided to master his new abilities later. Exiting the chamber, Naruto went to meet with Konan and the Oto girls, though there were also two new faces. The first was Suigetsu Hozuki, a member of the Hozuki clan from Kirigakure and one of Orochimaru's prisoners whom Naruto had freed. At first, he had a mouth on him and even threatened Naruto with his Water Gun Jutsu, but a quick flare of his power was enough to show the boy how suicidal going against Naruto would be and did everything he could to avoid pissing him off.

The other was Yukimaru, a young boy and Guren's little brother-figure.

"Okay, Konan and I will be traveling to Takigakure to capture the Nanabi Jinchūriki. Guren you're in charge while I'm gone." Naruto ordered, having already established himself as leader in Otogakure and Orochimaru's other bases, along with making examples of anyone foolish enough to challenge him

And aside from him and Konan, Guren was the strongest Ninja in Otogakure, now that Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro dead. They had also been able to, thanks to Sasori's spy network, establish a counter-intelligence that informed the rest of the Elemental Nations that after he killed Orochimaru, he also destroyed Otogakure, along with the rest of Orochimaru's bases. This way there was no worry of any of the villages tracking down Orochimaru's bases and plunder them for anything useful or capture any of his forces they'd consider useful.

Though Sasori had been annoyed when he learned Naruto killed Kabuto, one of his spies apparently, but Naruto more than made up for it by giving the Suna missing-nin Manda's corpse. This had pleased Sasori, as not only was the body still mostly intact, but he had always desired to make a puppet out of a summon animal but could never get a body. Even better was the size of the puppet that he could turn Manda's body into. It could even beat the Sandaime Kazekage as his favorite.

Sasori had even allowed Naruto to ask a favor of him in exchange for such a valuable specimen.

With this, Otogakure became a true Hidden Village, with it already being underground and Naruto moving the entrance to a more obscure location. With everyone believing that it was destroyed, so there were no worries of anyone snooping around.

"Hai Naruto-sama." Guren said with a short bow.

Nodding, Naruto and Konan took their leave to go to Takigakure.

*Later*

It wasn't long before Naruto and Konan to reach Takigakure, given how close the Land of Sound and Land of Waterfalls were to each other. They were able to sneak past the guards and enter through the secret entrance below the waterfall, just like where Kakuzu said it was.

They didn't enter the village yet and remained hidden to scout the village and locate the Jinchūriki, with Naruto using Shadow Clones under transformations, while Konan used her paper butterflies. Eventually they were able to locate the girl, Fu, but were disgusted at seeing and hearing how the villagers treated her and forced her to live outside of the village.

It reminded Naruto of how the villagers in Konoha treated him, while it reminded Konan of before Jiraiya took her, Yahiko, and Nagato in as his students. It also brought up some of her old reluctance from when the Akatsuki first planned to capture the Jinchūriki.

Shaking those feelings off, the two then started thinking of ways to grab the Jinchūriki. Though before they could try, they were surrounded by Taki Ninja.

"Guess they're eager to die." Naruto stated smirking, before the Ninja charged them.

The fight, or slaughter, was incredibly one-sided with Naruto incinerating them with light or slicing them to pieces with the wind. While Konan took care of them with her paper shuriken or wrapped their heads in paper smothering them. The fighting eventually drew the attention of Fu from her home.

Naruto was prepared to kill more Taki Ninja when he was blindsided and knocked away by Fu, who was covered in a One Tail Cloak shaped like a beetle. Seeing who it was Konan turned to the Jinchūriki.

"Nanabi Jinchūriki, come with us peacefully and no one else will have to suffer." Konan said, giving her the chance to come peacefully before they used force.

Of course, Fu was about to retort that she'd never go with them and prepared to fight them to protect her village. But she was stopped when the Ninja and civilians started yelling at her.

"This is your fault freak!"

"You brought the Akatsuki here!"

"They just want the bug bitch; I say we give her to them!"

"Yeah!"

"We don't want you here insect whore!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Leave our village!"

"Go die demon!"

Fu looked at them all with wide teary eyes as her Tailed Beast cloak slow vanished and she fell to her knees, her spirit broken by the hurtful words. Sure, it wasn't anything new, but she had hoped that by coming here and willing to fight the Akatsuki and protect the village, they'd at the very least be thankful. But instead, they still hated her and even considered just letting the Akatsuki take her.

It actually disgusted Naruto and Konan, she had been willing to risk her life and protect them, and yet they just spat in her face.

'Namikaze actually did one thing right, he didn't reveal the fact Rei, Mio, and I were Jinchūriki.' Naruto thought.

The villagers already hated him for believing he was a failure, if they knew he had also been Ghidorah's Jinchūriki, Naruto shuddered at the pain and hatred he would have endured. In fact, it's likely the villagers would have killed him, while Mio and Rei would have been hated and discriminated.

It just further showed Naruto how pathetic and petty humans are, and why they deserve nothing less than total annihilation.

Without a word, Naruto knocked Fu out and handed her off to a reluctant Konan.

"Wait outside the village, I'll be there in a moment." Naruto said, with Konan nodding, though not knowing what Naruto was planning, and flew off with her paper wings.

Cracking his neck, Naruto prepared to do something big, but he paused when one of the Ninja clearly didn't know how to keep their mouth shut.

"Why are you still here? You already took the demon bitch, now get out of our village." The Ninja sneered, with the others nodding in agreement, wanting the Akatsuki to leave their home.

Hearing this, Naruto chuckled darkly as a golden aura started swirling around him.

"You wanted a demon, _**so how about the Devil instead?"**_ Naruto said, his voice now a mix of his own and all three of Ghidorah's heads.

(Play-Sengoku Basara Anime-Nobunaga Theme)

Immediately an aura of lightning and golden energy shot up into the sky and hid Naruto's form. Storm clouds began circling overhead, with the pillar of energy in the center, while lightning flashed in the sky. The wind howled and raged, ripping trees from the ground and creating deep trenches in the ground. Finally, the pillar of energy began expanding, getting bigger and bigger, with anyone who didn't escape in time were incinerated by the lightning.

Then to the peoples horror, two large golden bat-like wings emerged from the pillar, then with a single flap, the energy was dispersed and for the first time in nineteen years, Ghidorah once again walked the land.

Konan, meanwhile, had seen the gathering storm clouds and the pillar of energy after getting far enough away, while being forced to land and take shelter in a cave when the winds became too intense. Then her eyes widened in absolute shock when she saw the pillar expand and from it emerged The One Who is Many, Ghidorah.

"Oh Kami, he can transform into the dragon." Konan whispered in shock at seeing Ghidorah in all his power.

She'd heard of the dragons ferocious appearance but hearing and seeing were two completely different things.

Without hesitation, Ghidorah roared as the right head unleashed a Gravity Beam on the village, while the other two heads dove down and began devouring people. The civilians screamed in horror and tried escaping only to be crushed, incinerated, or eaten. The Taki Ninja tried desperately to attack the dragon, but all their attacks didn't so much as scratch the dragon, where the weapons simply bounced off and their Jutsu had no effect. Some had even been desperate enough to drink the Hero's Water in the hope that it'd grant them enough strength to fight Ghidorah, but once again, it was useless as they all died.

All of Takigakure were now feeling fear and true despair as they realized how hopeless the situation was, when the heads suddenly stopped attacking and then spoke.

_"I was originally just going to take Fu and leave you worthless humans."_ Said the left head in a mix of Naruto and San's voices.

**"But after seeing how you spat on her when she tried protecting you, you have earned my wrath**." Said Naruto/Ni.

_**"Not that it matters, as I always planned to wipe out you insects. You just sped up the process!"**_ Naruto/Ichi said.

_**"You have all sealed your fates!"**_ All three heads roared.

With that, Naruto took flight into the air and called the biggest bolt of lightning straight towards him, his body lighting up as lightning coursed through him. Rearing all three heads back, Naruto unleashed three large Gravity Beams that combined into a single concentrated beam of lightning that struck Takigakure, engulfing the entire village in an explosion of lightning. Naruto continued to unleash his power for a few minutes before finally stopping.

He then laughed sadistically when he saw that nothing remained of where Takigakure once stood, nothing but a massive crater.

(End Song)

With that done, Naruto flew to where he could sense Konan and once was right above her, he started shrinking back down to his human form and landed right next to her. The bluenette looking at her partner with wide eyes that looked like they'd fall out of her head.

"Let's go, our business is done." Naruto said, with Konan being too stunned to say anything after what she just saw.

'That power, it's… it's unlike anything I've ever seen. With one attack, he destroyed an entire village and probably several miles of the surrounding area.' Konan thought.

It made her worried that if Naruto ever went rogue, she doubt that "Madara" and Pein together could stop him. Hell, she doubted the entire Akatsuki combined could stop him.

Konan then looked at the unconscious Fu in her arms and remembered her broken expression when her own village denounced and was willing to let her be taken.

'Are we really doing the right thing?' Konan wondered once again, before following after Naruto.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Minato is now contemplating revealing Naruto's status as Ghidorah's Jinchūriki if means more people will be after him to kill him, while Rei, Mio, and Satsuki have learned of Naruto joining the Akatsuki and killing Orochimaru. Meanwhile Naruto has killed both Kimimaro and Jugo and taken their Kekkei Genkai for himself while leaving Guren in charge of Oto in his absence. He and Konan then departed for Takigakure and learned how Fu was treated by her village, even if it came at risking her life to protect them. In retaliation Naruto has revealed the true power of the God of the Sky and wiped out all of Takigakure. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and see you all in 2020!**

**Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the reaction of Konoha learning of Takigakure's destruction and just who destroyed it, along with getting a look into Konan's mind and seeing just how deeply Naruto's words affected her. Also there is a lemon at the end, it is marked for those uncomfortable with that. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'I have no choice.' Minato thought, standing on top of the Hokage Tower as he looked at the large crowd of Civilians and Ninja alike.

Three days ago, word had spread to every Nation and Village that Takigakure had been destroyed, and not just destroyed, but completely wiped out. Even though Taki was a minor village, the fact it was destroyed was still shocking and worrying to people, worried that whoever destroyed Takigakure would target their village next. But what had really sent people into a panic, especially those in Konoha, was the one responsible for Takigakure's destruction.

King Ghidorah.

That had sent all of Konoha into a frenzied panic, that the dragon who nearly destroyed their village nineteen years ago was back. And Minato was no different, while having come to two conclusions:

\- The first being that Naruto was dead and Ghidorah was somehow freed from the seal, rather than dying along with him.

\- While the second was that Naruto had been able to master the dragon's full power and transformed into it.

He honestly wasn't sure which option was worse.

What made the situation even worse was that now the villagers began questioning him and demanding answers as to why he lied to them that Ghidorah was gone. They even started wondering if he lied about the Kyūbi being gone as well, with Minato even starting to hear rumors of people wanting to have him removed as Hokage.

Now after three days, Minato knew that he had no choice, but to tell the people the truth. Then after that, he'll be updating Naruto's profile in the Bingo Books, both as the Jinchūriki of Ghidorah and the one responsible for destroying Takigakure. Now more than ever, he knew Naruto needed to die before he destroyed another village, even worse if he destroyed one of the Five Nations.

"Nineteen years ago, I told you all that Ghidorah and the Kyūbi were gone! That was a lie that I told after seeing the destruction and death caused by both creatures! I believed it was best for everyone to believe they were dead and wouldn't be coming back! But I am going to tell you the truth, I wasn't able to stop Ghidorah or the Kyūbi, I had been forced to seal both creatures away! The Kyūbi had been split in two, with both halves being sealed into my daughters, Rei and Mio, while I sealed Ghidorah away within my son, Naruto! Takigakure wasn't just destroyed by Ghidorah, but by Naruto, who has since master Ghidorah's power! That is the truth!" Minato said as the villagers started panicking and shouting at learning the Hokage's "failure" son was in fact the Jinchūriki of Ghidorah and his daughters held the Kyūbi.

Meanwhile, on top of the Hokage Monument, Kushina and her daughters glared down at the crowd and their now ex-husband/father.

Once again, Minato was caving to the villagers' demands, rather than refusing them. Though while they can understand revealing Naruto's status as Ghidorah's Jinchūriki, as with Takigakure being destroyed by Ghidorah, that can no longer be kept a secret. But he had no reason to reveal that Rei and Mio contain the Kyūbi, he could have kept it secret or even just given a cover story of what happened to the Kyūbi.

He could have told them that Ghidorah had killed the fox before he had the chance to seal them both. It would have worked since when a Tailed Beast dies, their Chakra disperses to reform and don't leave behind a body. Even more so, the village and surrounding area was already saturated with the Kyūbi's Chakra during the attack, so it would have made sense why they didn't feel a surge of its Chakra when it dispersed. But no, instead he revealed the fact that his own daughters were Jinchūriki, just because the villagers demanded to know what happened to the Kyūbi.

'You're pathetic, Minato.' Kushina thought, knowing that wasn't the Minato she knew anymore, just a puppet dancing to whatever tune the villagers' demanded.

Their anger only grew when the villagers started shouting and demanding for Naruto to be killed, while some also calling out for Rei and Mio to be used as weapons against him. It made then tempted to just go down there and start killing as many people as they can, before escaping. But truthfully, these sheep just weren't worth it.

"We're leaving." Kushina told her daughters, with the girls nodding in agreement.

The four Shunshined back to the Senju Compound and began packing up all their stuff, getting ready to leave the village. With how Minato has changed, becoming more afraid of Ghidorah and bending to the whims of the villagers, they didn't trust him to protect Rei and Mio from them, whether it was to attack them or turn them into weapons. He'd probably even punish them if they tried defending themselves, just to appease the Ninja and Civilians.

That left them with their only option, leaving Konoha. Otherwise if they didn't, they would end up killing anyone who tried anything against them.

The girls also nodded to each other, knowing they could go to Naruto now. They just hoped he wouldn't be angry that they brought their mother with them.

*Akatsuki Base*

Naruto watched as Fū's body fell to the cave floor, dead. The Nanabi having been fully extracted from her. Thankfully, he already managed to absorb some of the Nanabi's Chakra before they arrived at the base.

_"The sealing is complete; we will meet again once another Jinchūriki has been captured, or if anything important must be discussed. You are all dismissed."_ Pein said, before ending the Astral Projection Jutsu, followed by Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu

_"Fucking finally. I hate sitting around, when I could be making sacrifices for Jashin-sama."_ Complained Hidan, before he and Kakuzu vanished as well.

_"Even with ten members, the sealing still takes forever. What do you think, Itachi?"_ Kisame asked, his partner not saying anything before he vanished, followed by Kisame.

This left only Naruto and Konan who walked over to Fū's body. Though suddenly her body was covered in a cloak of the Nanabi's Chakra and she shot up with a gasp, while a seal appeared on her back before vanishing as the cloak dispersed off her.

The reason she was still alive was because he had absorbed more the Nanabi's Chakra than he needed, since Ghidorah only needed a small amount of Tailed Beast Chakra before making it grow to a larger amount. He created the seal after absorbing the Nanabi's Chakra and put the excess Chakra within it, along with having it actively siphoning the Tailed Beast's Chakra as well. This saved Fū's life and also made her a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, having a Tailed Beast's Chakra, but not it's conscious to fight over it.

Fū looked around, before her eyes fell on Naruto and Konan, making her jump away to protect herself and look for a way to escape.

"There's no need for that, we already have what we wanted from you." Naruto said, causing Fū to look at him confused, before she finally noticed it.

She still had the Nanabi's Chakra, but she didn't feel it's presence in the back of her mind anymore. That's when it all came crashing back onto her. Falling to her knees with tears streaming down her face, Fū remembered how her village turned on her, despite how she was willing to protect them.

"You shouldn't cry, especially over dead people." Naruto stated, knowing why she was crying, while Fū looked at him through her tears, confused by what he meant.

"I destroyed Takigakure, it's now little more than a crater, while all the villagers have been reduced to dust in the wind. While I freely admit that I've killed thousands without hesitation, and will likely kill millions more, they earned my wrath with their actions. And look at it this way, you're now free to do whatever you wish with your life. The village that hated you is destroyed, you're no longer a Jinchūriki, and the other Hidden Villages, as well as the Akatsuki, believe that you're dead. Though now you must ask yourself, what do you wish to do with your life?" Naruto asked, with Fū looking at him with wide unsure eyes.

From what he said, he destroyed Taki because of how they treated her, even after risking herself to protect them. Along with sparing her from the fate that all Jinchūriki who have their Tailed Beast extracted share, when he could have just let her die. She also didn't really have anywhere else to go, no friends or family. But she had just seen that despite the rumors she's heard of him and proof of the atrocities he's committed, Naruto wasn't completely bad.

With that in mind Fū got up and bowed to Naruto.

"You saved my life and killed the people who tormented me, my entire life. Please allow me to repay you for your kindness, Naruto-sama." Fū said.

'Well, that's unexpected, but not unwelcome.' Naruto thought smirking, pleased by this development.

He had only saved Fū on a whim and because she reminded him a little of himself, before he met Ghidorah and just wanted to earn people's approval. He personally didn't care what she did afterwards, but her swearing herself to him was better than he expected.

"Konan return to Amegakure ahead of me, we'll need to learn our new assignment. While I will take Fū here to Otogakure." Naruto said.

This once again, Konan was annoyed that he's still ordering her around, but she relented and left. Given after what she saw him do to Takigakure, and the aftermath of his fight with Orochimaru, she knew she was in no position to argue or try fighting him. At least, not if she wanted to die a horrible and painful death.

Exiting the cave, Konan flew back to Amegakure. Thankfully, it didn't take long as the extraction had been performed in the Land of Grass, which was right next to the Land of Rain.

Flying up to Pein's Tower, she saw him in his usual spot, overlooking the village.

"Where is Naruto?" Pein questioned without looking, having not sensed him with Konan through his Rainmaker Jutsu.

"He went to work on his pet project." Answered Konan, with Pein not saying anything.

He saw no problem with Naruto having taken over Otogakure, as it gave the Akatsuki another Hidden Village under their control. Especially since "Madara" had lost his control over Kirigakure with Yagura's death, which also forced them to wait for the Sanbi to reform.

"Very well. Your next target is the Gobi Jinchūriki, Han of Iwagakure. You may rest from sealing the Nanabi before traveling to Otogakure and informing Naruto of the assignment." Pein said, with Konan nodding before flying down to the village.

*Later*

Konan flew across Amegakure as the villagers looked up in amazement at seeing "God's Angel". She soon landed on a roof and looked down on the streets below. Though something immediately caught her eye. It was a child running into an abandoned building. Normally this wouldn't phase Konan, given Amegakure always had a high amount of orphaned children and they usually took shelter in the abandoned buildings. But what had Konan's attention, was that the child seemed especially jumpy and frightened by something.

Curious of what had frightened the child, Konan jumped down and entered the building, only to raise a brow in confusion when she didn't see the child.

'Strange. Where could they have gone?' Konan wondered, while walking through the building before her foot hit something.

"Huh." Konan muttered, looking down and saw a hastily covered trapdoor.

'Curious.' Thought Konan, even more confused as to why a child would go down a trapdoor, even more so, as it was indoors and couldn't be detected by Nagato's Jutsu.

Crouching down, Konan removed the covering and opened the trapdoor, seeing it was only big enough for a child to fit through. Seeing this, Konan turned into paper and went down the hole, being able to reform after she got to the bottom.

Walking down the tunnel, Konan soon sensed she was now outside the village, only increasing her curiosity. Finally, she found the child she saw, along with several others, and the moment they saw her, they all cowered in fear away from her. This confused Konan, since normally the people Ame loved seeing her, though their fear became obvious when she looked at them closely and started recognizing their features.

'They're…the children of Hanzō's allies.' Konan realized, seeing some of the features that she and Nagato saw when they killed Hanzō and those allied with him.

Immediately, Konan's first instinct was to kill them or inform Pein about their survival. But she stopped herself when she took notice of their appearance. Their clothes were dirty and torn, dirt covered them, and they looked like they haven't eaten recently.

Seeing their appearance reminded Konan of when she, Yahiko, and Nagato were children, just trying to survive during the war.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Konan said gently as she knelt down, so she didn't frighten them anymore than she already did.

"B-b-bu-but y-you're wi-with P-Pein, and ki-killed o-our parents." One of the children stuttered, with Konan flinching since it was true.

"Yes. Why are you all down here?" Konan asked.

"W-we're, tunneling out of the village, so we don't d-die too." Another answered, getting another flinch from Konan, knowing that if Nagato did find these children, he'd kill them without hesitation.

"Ar-are you g-going to k-kill us?" A little girl asked fearfully.

"No…no, I'm not going to kill you. And I won't tell Pein either, I promise." Said Konan.

She hated Hanzō and all those that allied with him, but these children were innocent and didn't deserve to be judged for their families' sins. And privately, Konan wanted to prove to Naruto, and to herself, that the Akatsuki did desire to bring peace to the world.

And she'll do that by looking after these children and help them escape.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Konan entered the tunnel with a smile on her face, something she hasn't done in a long time. After meeting the children of Hanzō's allies, she soon left, but promised to be back. She kept her promise, along with bringing them food, blankets, and water, which helped them warm up to her.

Since then she's taken to visiting them, not too often as she couldn't risk attracting Nagato's attention and have him discover where they were. It also helped her remember happier times, when Jiraiya took care of her, Yahiko, and Nagato.

Though Konan was pulled from her thoughts and froze in place as her eyes widened, she smelled something. A metallic scent she has grown familiar with over the years.

Blood.

Running down the tunnel, Konan stopped and gasped in shock and horror at what she saw. The children, all of them, they were dead, impaled with black rods, pinning them to the walls of the cave like some sick and twisted display.

Shakily, Konan approached one of the bodies and pulled one of the rods out, she already knew what they were, but part of her still wanted to deny it. But they were exactly what she thought they were, Black Chakra Receivers, the same ones Nagato always uses as his weapons and to control his Six Paths.

Dropping the Black Receiver, Konan ran out of the tunnel and abandoned building before flying up to the tower to confront Nagato, and not his Paths, but the real Nagato.

"What did you do, Nagato?!" Konan demanded as she entered his quarters, seeing the momentary surprise on his usually deadened expression at her appearance, before it vanished.

"I did what needed to be done." Nagato said simply, already knowing what she meant.

"They were children! They were innocent of any sins their parents committed, all they wanted was to leave the Land of Rain and live in peace!" Said Konan.

"And what happens when they get older and desire revenge against us? If they escaped, they would have only brought more pain and misery. I swore to wipe out all remnants of Hanzō and his allies. Now I have, and all that remains is his memory to one day fade away." Said Nagato vindictively, while Konan, for the first time, felt like she was looking at a completely different person than her childhood friend.

"Yahiko wouldn't have wanted this." Konan said, hoping that the reminder of their deceased friend would get through to him.

Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed at his next words.

"Well, Yahiko isn't here anymore." Nagato stated.

Knowing nothing else she'd say would get through to him, Konan stormed out and went to her room, so she can prepare to depart for Otogakure.

Though as she was packing, Konan tensed when she heard someone laughing at her in a mocking tone. Looking around her room, her eyes soon fell on her mirror and saw her reflection, only it wasn't. It looked like her, sounded like her, but her eyes weren't normal, they black sclera and solid red irises.

"Aaaah, look at the sad little 'Angel', sad because of a couple orphans." Her reflection said in a mocking baby voice.

"Wh-what are you?" Konan questioned, thinking she's finally lost her mind.

"Hmhmhm, did you really believe Nagato wouldn't get suspicious of where you were going, that he wouldn't find out?" She asked, ignoring Konan's question.

"Of course I did! I was careful and did what I could to ensure that he wouldn't find them!" Konan stated, only for her reflection to shake her head, while waving her finger back and forth, like she was scolding a child.

"Oh, I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that you really believe what you're saying, or that even after all these years, you still refuse to accept the truth." Said the reflection.

"What truth?! What're you talking about?!" Demanded Konan, her reflection smiling wickedly.

"Simple, the truth that you and Nagato keep denying. The truth that you don't care about peace, you don't care about stopping the fighting, you never cared!" The reflection said, with Konan glaring at her.

"That's a lie! We have always done everything we could to bring peace, the Akatsuki was founded so no one else would ever suffer like we did!" Retorted Konan.

"Oh, I'm sure it was, at least in the beginning. But after Yahiko died, you both stopped caring about peace, and afterwards, you only wanted to watch the world burn. To make everyone suffer for the death of your friend, the man we loved. You both knew Yahiko wouldn't want any of this, but it doesn't really matter as he's dead. Oh wait, his spirit is dead, while Nagato is using his body like a puppet! But if he was here, you'd know he'd tell you that this was wrong; joining "Madara", recruiting missing-nin, and capturing the Jinchūriki. But you can't ignore that right?! So, you just twist and warp his memory to justify your actions! And it's not bringing peace, it's watching everything burn!" The reflection said darkly, with Konan looking at her with wide eyes and began shaking her head slow.

"Th-th-th-that's n-n-not tr-true." Konan stuttered.

"Oh, but it is true, you just continue to refuse to accept it. Deep down, you knew the "super weapon" was only a short-term solution for peace. What you really want is what Naruto said will happen. You want the villages to fight over the weapon and just wipe each other out. And despite how you tried to hide it, you knew Nagato would become suspicious and eventually find those children. And despite what you say, in reality, you wanted them to die, just like the rest of their families! To feel the same pain you felt as a child!" Said the reflection cruelly, with Konan now closing her eyes and covering her ears to block out her words

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Konan repeated.

"You can dress it up as much as you want! But at the end of the day, you're nothing but murderers, hiding behind the justification that it's for peace!" The reflection continued.

"Shut up, shut up."

"Why keep hiding Konan? We both know you don't care about peace; all you want is go out and kill, kill, kill and keep killing, so everyone can feel your pain!" Said the reflection.

"Shut up!"

"You wanna know who I am Konan?! I'm you, the real you, the one who doesn't hide behind lies and pretty words! The you who knows what we are, someone who wants to burn the world to ash!"

"I said shut up!" Konan shouted, launching several paper shuriken at the mirror, shattering it.

Panting heavily, Konan looked at her reflection in the shattered pieces, just briefly seeing her other self, laughing at her before she vanished. Falling to her knees, Konan covered her face in shame as she cried, desperately trying to deny her reflections words. She wasn't like that, she didn't want to see the world burn, she wanted to help people, to bring peace, she wanted…

"Konan."

Konan's head snapped her eyes wide open at hearing the familiar voice. Slowly turning her head, Konan's eyes widened even further as there she saw Yahiko standing behind her, looking the same as the last time she saw him, before Nagato turned him into his Path, wearing the original Akatsuki uniform.

"Y-Yahiko?" Konan asked, before she was suddenly slapped across the face.

Looking at him with hurt eyes, Konan flinched when she saw the anger and disappointment on his face.

"W-why?" Konan asked shakily.

"Because you destroyed our dream. You and Nagato have both destroyed the Akatsuki and our goal." Yahiko said, glaring at her, with Konan flinching once again, but he didn't stop there.

"Not only have you recruited murderers, terrorists, and even people who killed their own comrades and family. But you allowed that masked lunatic, who's calling himself Madara Uchiha, to manipulate and use you. Turning the organization we created from one that's seeking peace, to one that will destroy the world! I gave my life because I believed you and Nagato would keep fighting to bring true peace! But instead, you've only shown me that I should have let Hanzō kill you." Yahiko said coldly, making Konan crying harder at his words.

"You, you don't really mean that, right Yahiko?" Konan pleaded.

"Yes I do. The day I died, my friends died with me, because you and Nagato aren't the people I grew up with." Said Yahiko, before he vanished in front of her.

Once the image of her friend vanished, Konan collapsed to the floor, crying. Broken at his words and the words of her other self.

Eventually she managed to compose herself and finish packing, before flying off to Otogakure.

*Later*

Arriving at the underground village, Konan made a beeline straight for Naruto's chambers, idly noting that all the snake statues and designs were replaced by images of Ghidorah. Upon arrival, she saw the Jinchūriki sitting on his throne, narrowing his eyes when he saw her.

"There's…something different about you. What happened" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing happened, everything's the same." Konan said quickly, not wanting to tell him what happened.

Only to yelp, when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and pinned her to the wall.

"I don't like repeating myself, Konan. Tell me what happened, or I'll use…other methods to make you talk." Naruto said, cupping her chin as electricity flashed across his eyes.

Knowing she won't be able to get him to drop it, and not wanting to know what "other methods" he meant, Konan told him everything. About meeting the orphans, how Pein found out and killed them all, as well as her encounter with her shadow self and Yahiko's illusion.

Once she finished telling him everything, Naruto immediately threw his head back and laughed loudly. This of course angered and annoyed Konan, that he was laughing at her pain.

"And what is so funny?" Konan demanded, as Naruto got his laughter under control and smirked at her.

"Isn't it obvious? That was your mind and soul telling you the truth that you refuse to accept. That deep down, you are a terrible person. That you aren't some divine angel, but a demon that simply wants to watch the world burn. Or perhaps, a Fallen Angel that refuses to accept her own sins." Naruto said, before bringing their faces closer together.

"It's like I told you before, Konan, it's human nature. We all crave war and destruction, to wipe out our enemies, even the memory of them. Just as it's human nature, to claim what we desire. Now tell me, dear Konan, what do you…desire?" Naruto whispered.

Konan looked into his dragon-esque eyes that seemed to stare right through her and have all her secrets laid bare before them. And as she did, Konan felt something within her simply shatter.

One of her arms shot up behind Naruto's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, one Naruto was more than happy to return. Though he made sure to show he was charge by shoving his tongue in her mouth, moving to every inch of it, while his hands went down and squeezed her perfect ass.

Once they pulled apart, Konan panted and looked at him with lustful eyes.

"You were right. You and my other were right, I'm a horrible person. I admit it and I swear myself to you to prove it. I'm not going to hide behind a desire for peace anymore, like Nagato is. I accept who I am." Konan said, with Naruto smirking, pleased that she's finally accepted her true self.

"But you still haven't told me, what do you desire?" Naruto repeated, with Konan smiling seductively and licking her lips.

"I desire for you to fuck me."

*Lemon*

"Gladly." Naruto said, before reclaiming her lips, with Konan eagerly reciprocating the kiss.

As the two made out, Naruto moved his hands to Konan's cloak and ripped it open, showing Konan's rather revealing outfit underneath. Growling lustfully into the kiss as he saw the outfit, Naruto didn't waste any time and used some Wind Chakra to reduce it to shreds, allowing him to look at Konan's goddess-like body.

Immediately, Naruto thrusted three fingers into her pussy, making Konan throw her head back and moaning in ecstasy, since it's been years since the last time she's had sex.

"So wet Konan-chan, were you perhaps expecting this." Naruto teased, with Konan not responding, too lost in her desires as she bucked her hips on his hand.

Lowering down to her large E-cup breasts, Naruto latched onto her left nipple, making Konan screaming in pleasure when he bit down on it.

"Yes, yes! Suck my tits, bite them, tease them! Ooh yes, finger fuck my pussy master, make me cum!" Konan moaned.

'Ohohoho, I'm going to have fun with her!' Naruto thought, feeling himself get harder at the dirty talk.

Naruto switched between Konan's breasts, while pinching and twisting the unattended one with his free hand. With Konan not being able to do anything, but moan and hold his head close to her breasts, while bouncing on his fingers. However, just as she felt herself getting close, he stopped his thrusting and pulled back from her tits.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of her, making Konan let a mewl of disappointment at being so close, only to be silence when Naruto shoved them into her mouth.

"Taste yourself, Konan-chan." Said Naruto.

Konan eagerly started licking her own juices off his fingers. It was degrading, humiliating, and Konan loved it! Her arousal increasing at how dominating he's already being and couldn't wait for what else he had planned.

Once Konan licked all her juices off his hand, Naruto stepped back and stripped off his clothes, with Konan licking her lips at seeing his large cock.

"Get on your knees and suck, slut." Naruto commanded, with Konan shivering in arousal as she got down on her knees.

Grabbing Naruto's rod, Konan began pumping it with her hand, and couldn't help but moan at the scent of his masculinity. Not wanting to wait another second, Konan engulfed Naruto's entire length in her mouth, getting a grunt of surprise from Naruto that she took all of it at once.

'It's been so long!' Konan thought moaning, while bobbing her head on her new master's dick.

Konan gagged a little when Naruto grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Though she soon regained her composure and eagerly began deep throating him.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to be such a cum hungry slut!" Naruto grunted, while loving how tight Konan's mouth and throat her.

'Yes! Yes, I'm a slut! A dirty slut who's missed the taste of cum! Please cum into my slutty mouth, master!' Konan mentally screamed, while moaning around his cock.

She then lowered her hand to start massaging and thrusting into her pussy, along with squeezing and pinching her nipples with the other, wanting to cum when her master shoots his load in her mouth.

After a few more minutes, Naruto grunted, feeling he was close. Sensing this, Konan sped up her sucking to feel his cum shoot into her mouth. Finally Naruto gave a shout.

"I'm Cumming!"

'YES!' Konan screamed mentally as Naruto came into her mouth, while climaxing on her fingers as well.

Pulling out of her mouth, Naruto shot the rest of his load on Konan's face and breasts.

"Swallow." Ordered Naruto.

Konan was more than happy to swallow the cum in her mouth and didn't even need to be told to lick the cum off her face and breasts, doing so freely. She scooped up the cum she couldn't lick off and ate it.

Seeing this made Naruto smirk, as he went over and sat down on his throne.

"Well Konan-chan, I'm waiting." Said Naruto, with Konan smiling at seeing he was still rock hard, before she stood up and walked up to him with a sway in her hips.

Throwing one leg over his, Konan grabbed his dick and lined it up with her entrance, before dropping down as his length impaled her. Immediately, she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as she felt him stretch more than she's ever been. Konan then began rocking her hips and bounced on his cock.

Naruto watched as her lovely tits bounced up and down in front of him. Not needing an invitation, Naruto once again latched onto one her nipples, while pinching and groping the other, increasing Konan's pleasure even further.

Sucking her tit, Naruto flicked it with his tongue, making the bluenette shiver in pleasure, before tugging and biting on it with his elongated canines.

"Tell me Konan-chan, how do you enjoy riding my dick, while I toy with your breasts?" Naruto asked, before going to suck on the other tit.

"I love it! I love how it stretches my neglected pussy, while you play with my tits! It's been so long since I've had a cock in me! Please master fuck me, fuck me hard!" Konan moaned, making Naruto narrow his eyes, when she mentioned that she's been with someone else before him.

"And who were you with before?" Questioned Naruto, wanting to know if he had to kill anyone who believed they could intrude on his territory.

"Yahiko! We didn't want to risk me getting pregnant during our mission of bringing peace to Amegakure, so weren't together often! The last time was five years before he died! Oh yes!" Konan said in between moans.

Hearing this, Naruto stopped Konan's bouncing and lifted her off his dick, making her whine, before squealing when he threw her against his throne, bent over. Naruto then began groping one of her breasts, while thrusting his fingers into her pussy.

"Then tell me, who's better. Me or Yahiko?" Naruto demanded, making Konan moaning and shake her head.

"No, don't make me answer that!" Said Konan, before screaming when she felt a great surge of pain and pleasure, when Naruto roughly pinched her nipple and cunt.

"You will tell me, Konan!" Naruto ordered, but she still shook her head, while trying to suppress her moans, even when his nails lengthened into claws to pinch her harder.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just stop right now." Said Naruto, making Konan's eyes widening in horror at that.

"Nooo! Please don't stop, I'm so close!" Konan whined, since she's only came once and needed more.

Naruto didn't respond, but his thrusts began slowing down, while he removed his hand from her tits, making her whine in protest.

"Tell me, or I'll stop entirely." Naruto said, still thrusting painfully slow, while Konan finally broke from being denied her pleasure.

"You! You're better! Yahiko was always loving and gentle, but I never wanted that! I wanted it rough and wild, like you, you're better master!" Konan screamed, with Naruto smirking at that.

"Good answer, now get on your hands and knees." Naruto ordered.

Konan immediately got off the throne and onto the floor on all four, shaking her ass invitingly to Naruto. She moaned loudly when Naruto thrust all the way into her. Naruto started pounding Konan, as her ass and breasts rocked back and forth with each thrust he made.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder, master! Faster, harder, deeper!" Konan moaned, with Naruto laughing at her words.

"Look at you the Angel of Ame, taking it like a bitch in heat!" Grunted Naruto, before he started spanking Konan's ass.

"Yes, I'm a bitch in a heat! A dirty horny bitch, who loves getting fucked by her master!" Said Konan, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"That's right, you belong to me now, Konan, and only me!" Naruto growled, with Konan nodding, unable to speak as she was close to her climax.

Grabbing her breasts, Naruto lifted Konan up to on her knees and began licking and nibbling on the nape of her neck, with Konan tilting her head to allow him more access. Naruto then bit deeply into Konan's neck, making the Angel scream in pain, before turning into a moan of ecstasy as a mate mark formed on the base of her neck. The mark taking the shape of Ghidorah's heads connected at their bases, while going outwards in a swirling pattern.

This pushed Konan to her limit as with a final scream, she came, her juices squirting out and covering Naruto's dick, while Naruto grunted as he came deep within Konan.

Panting, Konan collapsed to the ground with a large grin on her face, while Naruto pulled out and stood up, before pulling her up to knees, with his dick right in front of her face.

"We're not done yet, Konan-chan, not even close. Now start licking." Ordered Naruto, with Konan happily complying and started licking her juices off his rod.

Once she finished, Konan sat on her knees with her hands on her lap, with seductive smile.

"Is there anything else I can help with master?" Konan asked lustfully, with Naruto's eyes glowing as he looked at her hungrily.

Konan watched as Naruto made a familiar handsign, before three clones appeared beside him, all equally as naked and hard as the original. Konan's smile widening and her pussy dripping in anticipation.

The original and a clone immediately got in front of and behind Konan, before thrust into her ass and pussy, Konan screaming at feeling her asshole get stretched wide open, having never done anal before, but she loved it. The other two clones stood on either side of Konan, their members in front of her face. Grabbing them, Konan gave the clones handjobs, along with alternating between sucking them off.

Soon Naruto and his clone came into her ass and pussy, while the other two clones came on Konan's face and hair.

It didn't stop there though as they changed positions, with a clone pounding her ass from behind, while she gave another a tit job.

Next Naruto created another clone as Konan rode one, another Fucked her ass, and Konan alternated between sucking off the original, while giving the last two clones a handjob.

When Naruto finally dispelled his clones, he was pounding Konan's pussy and all their combined lust and climaxes, made Naruto shoot his last load into her cunt.

Pulling out, Naruto looked at Konan laying on the floor, panting and covered in cum, with some leaking out of her ass and pussy, while sporting a fucked stupid look on her face.

Getting dressed, Naruto looked to see Tayuya and Fū enter the room.

"Both of you, tend to Konan and clean her up." Naruto said, exiting the chamber.

Immediately the redhead and former Taki Ninja stripped, showing they had mate marks as well, with Tayuya's being where her Curse Mark used to be.

Fū got down between Konan's legs and started devouring her pussy and licking up Naruto's cum. Tayuya, meanwhile, licked the cum off her breasts, while sucking and biting her nipples as well. Making Konan moan lightly, since she has lost count of how many times she's orgasmed, or how many times she made Naruto and his clones cum.

Once they had licked all the cum off Konan's body, Fū started scissoring the bluenette, with both of them moaning as their cunts grinded against each other. Though Konan was silenced, when Tayuya mounted her face and shoved it into her wet pussy.

"Oh fuck yeah! Lick me, you Akatsuki bitch!" Tayuya moaned, turned on at being able to dominate the woman who beat her.

'Kami, I fucking love this.' Konan thought as she licked Tayuya's pussy and grinded against Fū's.

*End Lemon*

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Minato has revealed not only Naruto's Jinchūriki status but Rei and Mio's as well, resulting in Kushina and the girls leaving Konoha, with the girls planning to join up with Naruto. Not only that but the Nanabi has been sealed, after Naruto already absorbed some of its Chakra, and Fū is alive and has joined Naruto. Finally we got to see Konan befriending the orphaned children of Hanzō's allies, only for Nagato to slaughter them without remorse, then we got to see Konan confronted by her own inner darkness and an illusion of Yahiko, forcing Konan to accept who she truly was. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't and have a Happy New Year!**

**Storm out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and Konan going after Han to capture him, with Naruto fighting Han and Konan going against anyone that shows up. We'll also be seeing the reunion between Naruto and his sisters and mother. Also there's a lemon, it's marked. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruto sat on his throne with Konan, who was practically glowing from her sex with Naruto and then with Tayuya and Fu, standing beside him as he looked at his gathered forces kneeling before him.

"I have two things to tell you all! First Konan and I will be departing soon and, in our absence, Guren is in charge. You will all follow her orders as if they were mine. Second, my mother Kushina and my sisters, Rei, Mio and Satsuki, will be arriving in Otogakure soon. They are to be welcomed and treated with the utmost respect, and a fair warning, if any of you disrespect them or even think of touching them, you better hope they kill you before I get my hands on you." Naruto said, releasing five percent of his power to get his threat across.

He wouldn't tolerate anyone touching his mates.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" They all said fearfully, Naruto smirking as he reveled in their fear.

"Good. Konan, let's go, we're going hunting." Naruto said to his newly claimed mate, with Konan nodding, before they vanished in a flash of lightning.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

Naruto and Konan stood on a mountain within the Land of Earth, looking down into a large rock covered valley, where they had tracked Han down to. They could sense the Gobi Jinchūriki in the center and were sure that he had sensed them as well and was either waiting for them to make a move, thinking of a way to take them out, or perhaps he was stalling for reinforcements to arrive.

"I'll deal with Han, if anyone else shows up and tries interfering, kill them." Naruto ordered, with Konan nodding with a smirk, before flying off to set traps for anyone who arrives.

After Konan flew off, Naruto jumped down into the valley, creating a crater in the ground on impact. He then walked over to Han, who was sitting cross legged on the ground, before he stood up.

"I know who you are boy, you're with the Akatsuki and are the one who contains the Golden Dragon, Ghidorah." Han said, turning to face Naruto, who raised a brow in amusement that Han knew he contained Ghidorah.

Though he already anticipated this, as after his sisters contacted him that they and their mother would be arriving in Otogakure, they also told him Namikaze had told the village of their Jinchūriki status. So it's not that surprising, with how fast word has spread of it.

"Oh, so you know about me. Well then you should know how this will end, so I'll give you a chance come quietly. If not, then I'll drag your broken body to the Akatsuki's base. Your choice." Naruto said, with Han scoffing as his armor started releasing a large amount of steam.

"The only one who will break, is you! Boil Style: Unrivalled Strength!" Han said, before vanishing in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Naruto with his arm cocked back.

"Erupting Propulsion Fist!" Han roared as boiling steam erupted from his arm, increasing both the strength and speed of his punch.

Seeing the attack coming, Naruto channeled Lightning Chakra through his arm and threw his own punch which collided against Han's own. The resulting collision created a powerful shockwave that cracked the surrounding ground, while sending Naruto and Han flying away from each other.

Righting himself, Naruto skidded across the ground and looked at his hand seeing the rapidly healing burns.

'So, this is the Gobi's famous Steam-Based Ninjutsu. Using Boil Style to boil its Jinchūriki's Chakra and release a large amount of steam to increase their strength and speed, along with injuring opponents from the superheated steam. I'm guessing that armor he's wearing helps him produce steam and circulates throughout his body, and from the power behind that punch, the more steam he builds up, the stronger he is. So, that's why he was just sitting there, he was preparing himself to fight.' Naruto thought, while smirking in anticipation, wanting to see just how strong and fast Han can get.

He soon learned when Han crossed the distance between them and buried his foot into Naruto's stomach, the Avatar of Destruction feeling several ribs shatter on the impact.

"Erupting Strong Foot!" Han said as Naruto went crashing through a mountain.

Though not a moment later, the mountain came crashing down as Naruto came out shrouded in his Lightning Style Armor cracking his next.

"Okay, let's dance." Naruto stated with a mad grin, excited at the idea of having a challenge.

Immediately, Naruto and Han both vanished, becoming little more than gold and red blurs smashing against each other, creating shockwaves from their impacts. Han eventually managed to grab Naruto by his neck and slam him into the ground and channeled a large amount of steam into his free arm.

"Rapid Erupting Propulsion Fist!" Said Han, before his arm turned into a blur as he began rapidly punching Naruto in the head, chest, arms, and legs

With each impact his fist made the ground shook while the ground began giving in beneath them all, while Han kept his grip on Naruto refusing to give him a chance to escape. Even when Han felt his own arm become dislocated at the joint and shoulder, giving this attack wasn't without drawbacks from the speed he was moving his arm at, he blocked out the pain and continued attacking.

Though Han's assault was cut off, when Naruto managed to grab hold of his hand stopping Han's assault as his body began knitting together, repairing the shattered bones as the steam burns faded from his body.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Naruto roared, unleashing a blast of lighting, launching Han into the air.

Han gritted his teeth in pain from the lightning, with his steam acting as a conductor for it. With some effort, Han clasped his hands together.

"Boil Style: Steam Armor!" Han said, unleashing a large amount of steam that immediately surrounded him in a protective shell, blocking the majority of the lightning.

Cutting off his attack, Naruto climbed out of the hole formed from Han's attacks and looked up at Han in the air, narrowing his eyes when he saw the steam now covering his body. Though his eyes widened when he saw Han then used the steam to propel himself straight to the ground with arm cocked back.

'Shit!' Naruto thought, before jumping back and into the air.

"Shattering Propulsion Fist!" Shouted Han, slamming his fist onto the ground as soon as he landed.

The result being the surrounding area shaking, with the ground exploding and opening from the mini earthquake Han had created. Once the shaking had stopped, Naruto looked around with wide eyes at destroyed valley, not a single area was left untouched from Han's destructive attack.

'So, this is the power of a Perfect Jinchūriki of the Gobi.' Naruto thought, amazed at the destructive power Han was capable of.

He'd even say that this far surpassed anything the Slug Sannin Tsunade is capable of with her legendary strength.

Looking around for Han, Naruto frowned when he couldn't see him anywhere. Focusing his senses, Naruto looked down when he sensed Han far underground, making him narrow his eyes.

'What's he planning?' Naruto wondered, only to then feel the massive build-up of Chakra and feeling the ground beneath him begin to heat up.

"Boil Style: A Thousand Pillars of Steam!" Han shouted from underground, as hundreds of pillars of steam shot out of the ground around Naruto, with the accompanying sound of a steam whistle.

Feeling the temperature shoot up, Naruto quickly flew into the air before he was burned alive by the steam or even melted from how hot it was. Looking down, Naruto was surprised to see Han actually standing on one of the steam pillars coming straight for him.

Stopping in midair, Naruto gathered a large amount of wind around his arm.

"Wind Style: Gale Dragon's Whirlwind Fist!" Naruto said, while charging towards Han, who jumped towards him.

"Erupting Propulsion Fist!" Roared Han as their attacks once again collided against each other.

This time creating a massive hurricane of wind and boiling steam that covered the entire area, hiding Naruto and Han from view.

Landing on the ground, Naruto grunted as the steam burned him, though thankfully it was cooled down from his Whirlwind Fist, so he wasn't in immediate danger. Though he was forced to jump back when several large rocks large rocks of molten magma crashed down where he had been standing.

'Now what?' Naruto thought, while seeing a red-haired old man jump down besides Han.

"Roshi, what're you doing here?" Han questioned, upon seeing his fellow Jinchūriki.

"Are you kidding, I felt the heat from your steam all the way back at my home. And if I could feel it from that far away, then I knew you were in a tough fight and needed help." Said Roshi, the Jinchūriki of the Yonbi, with Han scoffing at his words.

"I have it handled; I don't need help." Han stated.

"Mm-hm, your dislocated arm says otherwise." Roshi said, while motioning to Han's arm.

Grunting Han, grabbed his arm and with a jerk he popped it back in place.

"Fine, help if you want, but don't hold back. This guys a member of the Akatsuki, along with being the Jinchūriki of Ghidorah." Han stated, Roshi looking surprised at this information before nodding.

Roshi immediately activated his Lava Style Chakra Armor and Han activate his Steam Armor again.

'So, now I have two Jinchūriki to deal with. And from what I'm sensing, as well as the explosions I'm hearing, Konan is dealing with a small army of Iwa Ninja and the Tsuchikage as well.' Naruto thought, sensing a large Chakra signature near Konan's, which he could only assume was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki the Fence-Sitter.

"Alright, round two." Naruto stated, while cracking his neck, before he charged his two opponents.

*With Konan*

Meanwhile, Konan was engaging various Iwa Ninja, including Kitsuchi, the Tsuchikage's son-in-law, while Ōnoki himself was floating in the air preparing his Particle Style. There were more of them, but the moment they showed up, they had triggered Konan's trap.

The trap having been three billion Explosive Tags Konan had set up, all of them going off for five minutes straight, killing a good majority of the forces Ōnoki had brought. Though Konan had another three billion Explosive Tags to use.

The reason she had so many Explosive Tags was because she originally planned to use all six billion on "Madara", in event he betrayed the Akatsuki. And after figuring out his intangibility lasted for five minutes, she collected enough Explosive Tags to go off for ten minutes, longer than his intangibility lasted and long enough to ensure he really died.

Now that she's sided with Naruto, someone she's sure can kill "Madara", she decided to still use the Explosive Tags in fights against a large amount of enemies.

After her tags went off, only a handful of Iwa Ninja remained, including Kitsuchi and Ōnoki. Konan had tried dealing with Ōnoki quickly but was stopped as the Ninja were keeping her stalled, while the Tsuchikage prepared his Particle Style, which Konan knew would kill her if she wasn't careful.

Though before Konan could react, the Iwa Ninja suddenly jumped back from her.

"Particle Style: Detachment of the Primitive World!" Ōnoki said as Konan was enveloped in a cone-shaped object, with a glowing white ball inside that immediately exploded, enveloping Konan while the cone structure contained the explosion.

Once the explosion stopped, Ōnoki ended the Jutsu, nodding when he saw nothing left the Akatsuki member, not even dust.

"Hmph, that takes care of that. Now let's go deal with the Dragon's Jinchūriki. Remember, I want him alive!" Ōnoki said, hoping to either extract Ghidorah from Naruto and put it into one of his Ninja, and if he couldn't extract the dragon, then hopefully any children the Uzumaki brat had would inherit the dragon's power.

Nodding, they all prepared to go towards where Naruto was fighting Han and Roshi, only to stop when they heard Ōnoki cry out in pain. Looking the Ninja gasped in shock and horror when they saw the Tsuchikage impaled on a Paper Sword, with an alive Konan flying behind him.

"You really shouldn't leave a fight without seeing the enemy's dead body." Konan stated, while letting Ōnoki fall off her sword.

She also had the strangest sense of déjà vu, when she stabbed him in the back.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" Kitsuchi cried out, while jumping up and catching Ōnoki, hoping there was a chance to save him, only for his eyes to widen in horror when he saw that not only was Ōnoki already dead, but he had several Explosive Tags attached to him, also.

Kitsuchi had no time to get away, before the tags went off and enveloped him in the explosion.

As for the remaining Iwa Ninja, Konan didn't waste any time, before throwing dozens of Paper Shuriken that slashed through their bodies, killing them.

Looking around the crater-filled battlefield, along with making sure no one else was around and that her opponents were really dead. Konan nodded, before flying off towards where Naruto was.

Though when Konan arrived, she was shocked to see the steam and lava covered valley, along with the fact Han and Roshi had fully transformed into the Yonbi and the Gobi, and yet, there was no sign Naruto had transformed into Ghidorah. Looking Konan only saw Naruto, himself, standing against two Tailed Beasts.

Normally, Konan would have been worried and concerned with her master facing two Tailed Beasts on his own. But given it was Naruto, and the fact he didn't look worried or afraid, she knew there was nothing to worry about. In fact, she saw he was smirking, so she merely sat down and waited for him to finish.

Naruto, meanwhile, simply smirked, despite the fact he was now facing down two Tailed Beasts rather than the Jinchūriki. The reason he hadn't used Ghidorah's power or even transformed into the dragon, was because Naruto saw this was the perfect opportunity to test out his newest Wood Style Jutsu.

While Hashirama used the Wood Style to suppress a Tailed Beasts power, Naruto took it a step further. After all, why simply suppress their power, when you can fight it with greater power!

Immediately, Naruto started going through several dozens of handsigns, before stopping and cutting his palm open, then went through a dozen more. Finally, he ended it, by slamming his hands on the ground and smiling darkly.

"Wood Style Forbidden Jutsu: Death Song of Three Storms!" Naruto said, before the ground began shaking as dozens of massive wooden tendrils shot out of the ground, with Naruto being lifted into the air as well.

Han and Roshi immediately charged forward to stop whatever he was doing, both knowing of the Wood Style's ability to suppress Tailed Beasts. But before they could reach him, more tendrils appeared and wrapped around them, stopping the two transformed Jinchūriki in their tracks.

'What is this?' Konan thought, having never heard of the Jutsu Naruto was using, Wood Style Forbidden Jutsu.

But given the name, Konan guessed it was a Jutsu Naruto himself created, and given its name it likely had to do with Ghidorah.

She was proven right as not long after, Naruto was now standing on a massive wooden replica of Ghidorah himself.

"Oh but, its gets worse. Now, separate!" Naruto said, while slamming his hand on the middle head, before, to Konan's shock, the Wooden Ghidorah split into three dragons, each now looking like three Ghidorah's with only one head.

It was at the moment, Han and Roshi managed to burn away their bindings only to be tackled by the three wooden dragons. Though Roshi was able to unleash a large amount of lava burning, only for it to have little effect, while the damage it did do slowly repaired itself. This made Naruto smirk at seeing that his wooden dragons could regenerate themselves and had a strong resistance to damage.

'Perfect, now to see if they can successfully absorb Chakra.' Naruto thought, begore mentally commanded the dragons to bite the Tailed Beasts.

Doing so, Han and Roshi roared in pain, before feeling their strength fading and flowing into the dragons. Naruto though grinned as he turn felt the power his dragons absorbing flow straight into him.

'Yes!' Naruto thought, feeling the power rush through him, along with seeing that his wooden dragons could absorb Chakra, or any energy, and transfer it to him.

He created this Jutsu in the event he ever had to fight multiple giant enemies, with the dragon's ability to separate and absorb energy. While he could simply transform into Ghidorah, he'd prefer only doing that against the enemies who have earned the right, or those who have earned his wrath, like Takigakure.

Once he absorbed enough of the Yonbi and Gobi's Chakra, Naruto ordered his dragons to stop, before they turned into wooden tendrils and sunk back into the ground.

Jumping to the ground, Naruto smirked at seeing Han and Roshi, now back in their human forms, on the ground unconscious.

Picking them up, Naruto turned and saw Konan fly down beside him.

"Well, that's two Jinchūriki, instead of one. Hope nobody's angry I stole their target." Naruto stated, with Konan rolling her eyes, before they left to the nearest Akatsuki Base.

*Later*

_"Well done, both of you. You not only succeeded in capturing the Gobi Jinchūriki, but the Yonbi as well."_ Pein said, pleased when he saw that they captured not only Han, but Roshi as well, he had also been pleased to learn that Konan had killed the Tsuchikage, making for one less problem they'd have to deal with.

_"Oh man, why couldn't we have gone! I could have sacrificed so many assholes to Jashin-sama!"_ Hidan complained, after hearing how Konan killed so many Iwa Ninja.

Kakuzu was disappointed that they hadn't kept the bodies, since he's sure he could have collected a _couple bounties from them. Especially from Kitsuchi and Ōnoki._

_"Hey, the old man was mine to kill, un!"_ Shouted Deidara, angry at Konan for killing Ōnoki, when only he was allowed to kill that old bastard for always insulting his art.

The only thing that stopped him from trying to fight Naruto and Konan, was the fact that Konan had blown up Ōnoki, along with all the other Iwa Ninja. He's still angry, but also disappointed at missing such a spectacular display of art.

_"Hehehe, wow, at the rate these two are going, we might find ourselves out of a job."_ Kisame said with a shark-like grin, while Itachi remained stoic as ever, but if one looked closely, they could see a spark of worry in his eyes.

_"We will extract the Yonbi first, and then the Gobi afterwards. Everyone, make sure that you are in a secluded area as sealing two Tailed Beasts will take longer than normal."_ Pein said, with everyone nodding, while a few left to find more secluded locations.

Once everyone was back, they began sealing the Yonbi.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

'Finally.' Naruto thought as Han's body fell to the floor as the Gobi was fully extracted.

They have been standing there for five days, while sealing away the two Tailed Beasts. With a few members complaining at how long they had to sit still, and now they were finally done.

_"The extraction is complete. But with two Tailed Beasts captured, and the Tsuchikage killed, the remaining villages will be on edge and more guarded. For the time being, the Akatsuki must go underground, the only times to act are if you see a chance to capture a Jinchūriki, and only if they are separated from allies and their village. So, until otherwise, remain out of the public eye. Dismissed."_ Pein said, before they all vanished, leaving only Naruto and Konan.

Jumping down, Naruto blasted Han and Roshi's bodies with lightning destroying them. He wasn't risking anyone resurrecting them or using their bodies for other means. Besides, the only reason he saved Fū, was because he felt a kinship with her, after seeing how Taki had treated her.

"Let's go, we're heading back Oto." Naruto said, knowing his sisters and mother would be there by now.

Nodding, Naruto and Konan left the hideout and took flight towards Otogakure.

*Later - Otogakure*

Arriving at his village, Naruto and Konan were greeted by Guren, who informed him that his sisters and mother were waiting for him in the throne room.

Going to the throne room and seeing them, Naruto's eyes immediately took in his sisters forms and revealing outfits and loved what he saw.

When the four women saw them, Rei, Mio and Satsuki smiled at their brother, while Kushina was surprised to see her son here. Given she still doesn't know that her daughters have been working with him this entire time.

Though her surprise then turned to shock, when Rei immediately ran over and jumped at Naruto, wrapping her arms and legs around before slamming her lips against his, with Naruto responding to the kiss, while kneading her ass. Then Mio pulled Rei off and kissed Naruto as well, pressing her body against his. Finally, Satsuki kissed Naruto as well, and practically grinded her body against him.

It shocked Kushina to see her children acting like this, they weren't acting like siblings, they were acting like…lovers!

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Kushina said, snapping out of her shock and getting their attention.

"I believe I'm properly welcoming my mates." Said Naruto smirking, as he squeezed Satsuki's ass, making the Uchiha moan.

"M-Mates?!" Said Kushina, as Rei and Mio pressed themselves to Naruto's sides.

"Yeah, we're Naruto-kun's mates, or we will be when he finally decides to fuck our brains out~" Mio purred, while pressing her bust against him, as Kushina sputtered at what she was seeing.

"Bu-but how?! When did this happened?!" Kushina demanded, sure that she would have noticed her children behaving like…this, when Naruto was still around.

"A few years now, we've been in contact with Naruto this entire time and acted as his spies in Konoha." Rei revealed, shocking Kushina further.

"He also told us he planned to take us as his mates, which we certainly have no problem with." Added Satsuki, while kissing Naruto again.

"You…you can't do that! You're siblings!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Why not? It's not strange for clan members to marry each other, and given the Uzumaki's healing factor, there's no worry about any birth defects." Said Rei.

"And we don't share blood, so there's no worries about us," Satsuki stated smirking.

"It doesn't matter! You're still siblings! And yes clan members do marry each other, but not siblings! I'm sorry, but no that isn't happening!" Said Kushina sternly, refusing to let her children continue this behavior.

Rei, Mio, and Satsuki scowled in anger that she was trying to stop them from being with the one they love and agreed to share. Though before they could do anything, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Kushina, making her stumble back into a wall, before yelping when he gripped her hips and began caressing her.

*Lemon*

"And you really think you can stop me, from claiming what's already mine?" Naruto said, with his eyes glowing, while Kushina tried removing his hand and let out an unwilling moan, when he squeezed her breast and began groping it.

"Na-Naruto, I'm your mother." Kushina stuttered, while blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you? You weren't for most of my life, brushing me aside, keeping me weak. Sorry, but that doesn't sound like a mother to me." Said Naruto, with Kushina flinching at his words, only for her blush to intensify when Naruto leaned in closely.

"And right now, all I see is a very desirable and sexy woman, and from the scent coming from you, a very frustrated one as well." Naruto whispered, before pressing his lips against Kushina's.

Kushina struggled against the kiss, trying to push Naruto away. Even more so, when she felt him trying to push his tongue in her mouth. She tried to resist further, when she felt herself becoming aroused.

'NO! No, I'm his mother, this can't happen!' Kushina thought.

Though her mouth opened up when Naruto suddenly smacked her ass and he took the chance to push his tongue in. Against her will, Kushina moaned as Naruto groped her ass and breasts, he is right, she has been frustrated, even before she separated from Minato.

'Bu-but he's my…son…my son…my…handsome…strong…son~' Kushina thought, slowly giving into Naruto's ministrations and advances.

Her desire for intimacy outweighing her desire to preserve their familiar relations. In fact, that only made Kushina more aroused, as she wrapped her arms around her sochi's head and pulled him closer.

Feeling Kushina return the kiss made Naruto smirk, before he pulled back and Kushina fell to her knees, panting with a flushed and blissful expression. The Uzumaki woman then found herself at eye level with Naruto's dick in her face, making her blush burn brightly, and her eyes glaze over in desire.

'Oh Kami, it's bigger than Minato's.' Kushina thought, while subconsciously licking her lips.

Unable to hold back her desires anymore, Kushina didn't hesitate and wrapped her lips around her sochi's cock, making Naruto groan as he held his mother's head.

"Konan, can you show Rei, Mio, and Satsuki to their room, I'm going to be busy." Naruto grunted as he made Kushina take more of his length in her mouth, while the four women looking at him disbelief, while also having been about to remove their own clothes.

"Bu-but, what about us?!" Rei said, having hoped they'd finally get to be with their brother, while Konan also hoped to have Naruto dominate her again.

"I already had sex with Konan a few days ago, and when I… finally claim…you three, it'll be…special for each of you." Naruto said, smiling at his sister, while grunting in pleasure as his mother massaged his balls, while bobbing her head along his cock.

This made his sisters glare at Konan, who smirked at them, but they were also happy and touched that their brother wanted to make their first times with him special.

With great reluctance, the girls followed Konan out the room, never once taking their eyes off Naruto and their mother blowing him.

They were going to have some great dreams tonight.

Once they left the room, Naruto gave a final groan of pleasure and shot his load into Kushina's mouth. Though she had to pull back, when her mouth was filled with the rest of his cum hitting her face and uniform.

Swallowing what was in her mouth, Kushina moaned at the taste, and began scooping it off her face and clothes, while licking it off.

'Oh Kami, it's been so long!' Kushina thought, not even able to remember the last time she tasted cum.

Once she licked all of his cum off herself, Kushina found herself pulled to her feet, before finding herself completely naked as Naruto used Wind Chakra to destroy her clothes.

Seeing his mother's naked form, Naruto's desire grew and he immediately got hard again at seeing her large F-cup breasts, toned stomach, wide hips, narrow waist, and shaved snatch already wet with her arousal.

Kushina blushed as her sochi looked at her hungrily and tried covering herself only for Naruto stop her. Before turning her around bending her over against the wall, with Kushina pressing her hands against it to steady herself. Looking over her shoulder, Kushina's blush spread to her entire body when she saw Naruto pulling off his own clothes, her pussy now dripping in anticipation.

Running a hand on her ass, Naruto immediately smacked it, making Kushina moan loudly, with Naruto gliding a finger along her snatch, seeing how wet she was.

"We've hardly even started, and you're already this wet. Were you expecting this or hoping for it, dear Kaa-chan~?" Naruto growled in her ear, with Kushina's face practically glowing at being called Kaa-chan, with what they're doing.

"N-n-no! It's just been so long since I last had sex, the last time being when I got pregnant with you, Rei, and Mio. After that, Minato and I just never found the time for it and after you left, I refused to share a bed with him after seeing what he became." Kushina admitted.

This made Naruto smirk pleased with this, even more so as he's going to ruin Kushina for anyone, but himself.

Without hesitation, Naruto thrust his entire cock into Kushina's wet pussy, with his mother screaming in pleasure at the sudden impalement.

"OH, FUCK YEAH!" Kushina screamed as she orgasmed for the first in nineteen-to-twenty years.

The fact it was her beloved sochi that made her cum, only helped increased her lust and desire.

Seeing that Kushina came just from him entering her, Naruto immediately began, thrusting not wanting her to come down from the orgasmic high.

"Ah ah ah ah! Yes, like that, just like that, keeping fucking me, Naru-kun!" Kushina moaned, with Naruto growling lustfully, before he began spanking her luscious ass.

"That's right! I'm fucking you; your own son is fucking you! How does it feel Kaa-chan, how does your son's cock feel inside!?" Naruto said, with Kushina moaning loudly at being called "Kaa-chan", while having sex.

"Horny! So horny and aroused! I love it, Sochi! I love your big cock pounding my neglected pussy! Please keep, fucking your Kaa-chan, Sochi!" Said Kushina, before screaming in pain and pleasure as Naruto smacked her ass more roughly.

Naruto then reached around and began grabbing and pinching her nipples painfully, increasing the pleasure Kushina felt as her precious sochi used and fucked her.

"Yeah take it, Kaa-chan! Take all of it, like the neglected bitch you are!" Naruto said as his thrusts increased in speed and roughness, desiring to work out the years of neglect by being extra rough.

"FUCK YES! Yes, use me, take me, fuck my slutty Kaa-chan pussy, Sochi! Fuck your Kaa-chan hard!" Screamed Kushina, loving how rough Naruto was being with her.

"Yes! My Kaa-chan, you belong to me and only me! To fuck where I want, when I want! My slutty Kaa-chan!" Naruto roared as he finally came inside Kushina, with his Kaa-chan screaming in pleasure as she orgasmed again.

Though she didn't have time to catch her breath, when Naruto spun her around and pressed her against the wall, before lifting her up and thrusted back into her.

"OH, FUCK YEAH!" Kushina screamed, while wrapping her legs around him.

Seeing his Kaa-chan's large breasts hanging in front of him, Naruto immediately latched onto her nipple biting and began sucking on it. Kushina screaming loudly as her breasts were always sensitive.

"YES! Yes Sochi, suck your Kaa-chan's breasts, the same breasts you nursed from!" Moaned Kushina, while wrapping her arms around his head, pulling him closer to her large bosom.

Naruto soon switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, while also pulling back to flick it with his tongue and lick the rest of her large breasts, before returning to suckling her delicious tits. All while Kushina moaned loudly at the stimulations, while holding Naruto's head to her tits and massaging her breasts.

Though soon it became too much for her, and she lifted her large breast and began sucking on her own nipple, moaning the entire time.

'Yeah, she's definitely mine.' Naruto thought, while looking at the hot scene.

Together, Naruto and Kushina sucked on her breasts, before they pulled back and slammed their lips together.

'Oh sochi, yes, please take your Kaa-chan!' Kushina thought, while moaning into Naruto's mouth.

After making out, Naruto pulled back and pulled Kushina's head to the side, while feeling he was close again.

"Mine!" Naruto growled, before biting Kushina's neck, marking her as his mate.

"Yooooooooouuuuuuurrrrrrrrrsssssssss!" Kushina screamed loudly, as she climaxed again from the pleasure of her Sochi claiming her, with Naruto also cumming in her again.

But once again, before Kushina could catch her breath, Naruto tossed Kushina on her back and used the Wood Style to tie hands behind her back and bent her legs close to her body leaving her ass for Naruto's viewing pleasure.

"Uh sochi, maybe we could wait for that." Kushina said nervously, since she's never done anal before.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, but your ass is to lovely to not claim now!" Naruto said, not even wasting time with lube since his cock was already coated in Kushina's pussy juices, before thrusting into her last virgin hole.

Kushina screamed loudly in pain at the sudden rough entrance. Though soon the pain vanished and was replaced by pleasurable screams as her sochi thrust into her ass.

"Oh damn, your ass is tight Kaa-chan!" Naruto grunted.

"My ass, my ass! Sochi is in my ass! Sochi, keep fucking Kas-chan's ass!" Kushina moaned with an ahegao expression on her face.

Naruto had no problem doing just that, wanting to take every one of his Kaa-chan's holes, to show she belonged to him.

Soon, Naruto reached his limit and shot his load deep into Kushina's ass.

"Aaaah! I can feel it, Sochi's cum is in my ass!" Kushina moaned as Naruto removed the binds.

"Oh, we aren't done yet, Kaa-chan" Naruto said, before thrusting back into her dripping snatch, with Kushina moaning and wrapping her legs around him.

"Yes Sochi, please, never stop fucking me!" Said Kushina, before feeling a weight on her chest.

Looking, Kushina saw Naruto had made a clone that was sitting on her and thrusting its cock between her breasts. Reaching up, Kushina wrapped her breasts around the clone's rod and began sucking on it as she gave him a titjob.

"Damn, these have to be the best tits we've had yet!" The clone grunted.

'Only for you Sochi-kun, my tits are for you and only you now!' Kushina thought, moaning as her Sochi and his clone took her pussy, breasts and her mouth.

Eventually, the clone groaned and shot its load into Kushina's mouth and on her breasts, before dispelling. Getting the memories of his clone, Naruto also came as well, shooting one load in her pussy and another on her body. While Kushina came again, with her juices squirting on Naruto's cock and the floor, before he pulled out to release his second load on her body.

Getting up, Naruto went over and sat on his throne, while motioning Kushina to his still hard cock.

Climbing to her feet, Kushina smirked and walked over to her Sochi, while swaying her hips. Once she reached him, Kushina got on his lap, putting her hands on his shoulders, and promptly dropped herself on his dick.

"Oh fuck yes!" Said Kushina, while rocking her hips on her Sochi's cock, eager to get more of his cum inside her.

Her moans were silenced when Naruto pulled her in for another make out session, which Kushina eagerly responded to.

'That was easier than I thought.' Naruto said mentally, having thought it'd be more difficult to seduce and claim his mother as his mate.

Not that he's complaining as his sexy MILF Kaa-chan rode him.

*End Lemon*

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto fought against Han and Roshi as well when he arrived, while Konan went against Onoki, Kitsuchi, and several Iwa Ninja, blowing up most of them with her vast collection of Explosive Tags, before tricking them into believing she died only to stab Onoki in the back and blow up Kitsuchi, before killing the rest. Then we see Naruto show off one of his original Wood Style Jutsu to take on the Yonbi and Gobi, along with absorbing some of their Chakra before finally capturing them. Then after the sealing of both Tailed Beasts, we see Naruto reunite with his sisters/mates and Kushina not liking her children's behavior only to be seduced by Naruto and taken as his mate as well. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
